The Earl and The Pauper
by Disneyholica24
Summary: I am proud to present to you another classic story with a Kuroshitsuji twist. This story is about two young boys,( Ciel and Alois), who look the same so they switch places to find out that maybe the other side isn't all it's cracked up to be and maybe...find out something about their mysterious past?
1. Prologue

**_Young Ciel Phantomhive is the Earl of England.  
His stately duties are a bore and he desires life outside the strict palace  
walls, but how will he escape? The answer comes from a poor, young pauper named  
Alois Trancy who mysteriously looks a lot like Ciel. The two trade places and  
realize how life is on the other side. Now Alois has to face an arranged  
marriage with Elizabeth Middleton while battling emotions for her butler while  
Ciel has to work to gain respect or money from his new bosses, Grell Sutcliff and  
Drocell with his confusing emotions for his own butler. The two try to conjure  
up a plan on how to work out their new lives and whether or not it's really  
what they want and in doing so they uncover a dark mystery that was hidden away  
from them. Do Ciel and Alois merely look the same…or is their more to the  
story? Join the excitement, drama, romance and suspense with all the Black  
Butler characters you love while uncovering the deep labyrinth of tangled  
mystery that is...THE EARL AND THE PAUPER._**


	2. Ciel, The Earl

England, the year is roughly 1889. The setting is the interior of the Phantomhive manor, a posh, luxurious estate with seven floors, a wine cellar, a flourishing garden filled with exotic, imported flowers, vegetables and fruits, a pool, three courts for playing different sports, a beautiful waterfall with a lush landscape decorated by lovingly hand-sheared topiaries, original art from Michelangelo and Da Vinci, old, rustic, original Roman and Greek statues, and many lavishly decorated rooms and hallways.

The manor belonged to a wealthy young couple, Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, a lovely young pair with kindness and determination. Unfortunately, Tragedy struck and the lives of Rachel and Vincent were stolen away by a blazing fire. All that was left was their little boy, Ciel. After witnessing the deaths of his parents first hand, Ciel became cold and distant, a shell of the happy child he once was. All he had to his name was the glorious manor, his father's ring, and his servants. He had many different servants that worked there but none were so determined, loyal, and loving as Bard the cook, May-rene the maid, and Finnias the gardener. They were complete buffoons, imbeciles, fools but they had been with the staff for such a long time with Mr. Tanaka, keeper of the written history of the Phantomhives, who had a bizarre condition to where he would lose his mind every now and then and talk in gibberish. He had known Vincent since he was a lad so, naturally, they kept him around.

Perhaps the most dutiful, single-minded, goal-oriented person in the household was Ciel's personal butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian wasn't there long; in fact he had just arrived after the death of Ciel's parents but what he lacked in history he made up in everything else. Sebastian was immaculate, flawless, and quick in everything he did always going above and beyond to satisfy the needs of his young master. The staff was in awe of him, not to mention he was extraordinarily handsome, debonair, and had this calm, collective, fluidness about him that made his every move, sensual. At this moment the submissive butler stood ever punctual, pressed, tidy, and ready to serve at Ciel's side, where he could always be found.

Ciel stood at his mahogany desk and was reading a letter from the Monarch of England, Her imperial majesty Queen Victoria. His electric blue eyes followed the page with interest; his arm lay comfortably under his chin, resting his head. A yawn was ushered softly out of the young earl's mouth along with a small growl from his stomach. Ciel felt a slight warmth thread through his cheeks.

"My lord, do you wish for me to check in with the kitchen and request for them to prepare a light snack with a warm beverage for you? Perhaps some tea and cakes?"

Ciel looked up at his butler who looked a tad concerned about him. The young Earl sighed. He had been hungry for some time and had been avoiding it this whole time but now it was obvious, thanks to the growl of his starved stomach. His eyes closed before he gave up his resolve.

"I suppose I could stomach a bite or two. Very well, you may request for the kitchen to produce a worthy snack."

"Yes, My lord," He said ever so properly before placing his hand upon his chest, over his heart, kneeling, and bowing his head. He smiled softly then peeked through his dark bangs. "What is it you request?"

"It doesn't matter. Surprise me," He responded nonchalantly

Sebastian nodded then departed leaving the room cold and empty. Sebastian walked into the kitchen to find it in shambles. The walls had black char on it, splattered sauces and soups, lettuce and other vegetables scattered everywhere, kitchenware, fruit, milk, fish bones, and potatoes were littering the counters, floors, and walls. Bard's dirty blonde hair was now puffed out into an afro with burned food and sauces splashed on his shirt with his hair and face charred. He rubbed the back of his head with his cigarette, also burnt, hanging out of his mouth lazily. He laughed nervously, eyes closed in shame. Sebastian's right eye twitched slightly as he surveyed the area.

"Bard…what happened?"

Bard trembled a little. Sure, Sebastian sounded calm and happy with a curving smile upon his pale-lightly tanned skin but it was a fascia, a deceitful deception to hide the true feelings that lurked behind that smile.

"Well," Bard began, "You see…things got…out of hands here."

"I can see that Bard..." Sebastian sighed then opened his crimson eyes, "How many times must I tell you a chef must have a clean kitchen at all times. A clean kitchen is a happy kitchen and that kitchen will provide sustenance for the master. Happy kitchen, happy master. Understand?"

Bard shook his head, his newly formed afro bobbing. Sebastian was something of a role model to Bard, May-rene, and Finnias and to all who dared to call themselves servants. He began to roll up his sleeves and clean the kitchen in a flash. Before Bard could blink or get in a single heartbeat Sebastian was done. Sebastian was always inhumanly fast at everything and did his duties with precision. A perfect butler in every way.

"Whoa…I 'aven't seen the kitchen this clean since I first came here. Not a single spot of dust, dirt, or grime. It's almost sparkling in here!"

"Nonsense, I just tidied up a bit. Anyone could do it if they had the resolve."

He tied a starch, white, pressed apron around him as he started gathering ingredients for a small cake.

"Do you need help?"

Sebastian added more ingredients then pointed to the cabinet and requested vanilla. Bard clumsily opened the cabinet and grabbed a vial of vanilla extract then handed it to Sebastian. He looked it over and sighed.

"Bard. Let me give you a lesson in baking like a professional baker."

"Alright. Teach me."

Bard stepped next to Sebastian looking at the vial of vanilla extract. He wondered what the little brown bottle with a picture of a vanilla bean and a yellow-ish flower had to do with baking. Perhaps Sebastian would teach him a recipe? Bard really wasn't a top chef and the most he could do was eat the food he "prepared" for Bard would burn the entire stove top just by boiling water.

"When baking anything from bread to butter cookies one must use natural, real ingredients. Using extracts gives the food a false, generic flavor. Now in this case if you were to use extract of vanilla it would taste like a vanilla pudding one could purchase with a banana flavor that isn't satisfactory. When you use real vanilla it gathers every inch of vanilla flavoring pulled from the vanilla bean. You get notes of flavor that are unique to the bean. They are flourishing this year and I would like to showcase them in the young master's snack."

"One problem, I don't think we have any vanilla beans."

"Oh, we don't? Excuse me for just a minute. While I'm gone make sure nothing happens to that batter."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and…please do keep the kitchen in order."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Bard who shook with fear. Bard knew he's be in for a thrashing if the kitchen got out of hand while Sebastian went off to do god knows what. Sebastian walked past the other servants, who all bowed with respect at him. He requested that if they must bow then bow to the earl, he had no right to be bowed to for he was just a mere butler. Sebastian quickly procured plenty of vanilla beans, oranges, and other items that he realized they didn't have in the kitchen then waltzed back into the kitchen to find it in the order he left it in.

"Where'd you go?"

"I've acquired some vanilla beans and other delectable seasonal items, fresh from nature. Now we can continue making our cake."

Bard scooted closer to Sebastian to watch what he did. It was hard to gather all the information with Sebastian doing everything in a flurry of motions. Scraping the essence off of the vanilla bean, grating the orange to collect the zest and squeezing juice into the batter. The cake was popped into the oven while Sebastian and Bard worked to make a suitable frosting.

"That's it bard now add some cream cheese."

"Cream cheese!?"

"Yes, don't question me, just do."

"Alright, you're the boss."

Bard whisked in the cream cheese with the milk and sugar also adding heavy cream with honey and orange zest. Sebastian overlooked him as he started the tea, making sure it was the right kind of water and the precise temperature and timed correctly while also whipping up a thick vanilla cream pudding, adding spices. The oven beeped, the cake was done. Sebastian carefully slid it out of the oven and smelled it.

"Perfect."

May-rene and Finnias smelled the appetizing desert and peered into the kitchen.

"Hello, whatcha making?" Asked Finnias curiously

"Some sort of orange-vanilla cake. I'm helping."

"Oh wow. It smells great, yes it does. It looks lovely!"

"Thanks May-rene but we still need to frost it, right Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled lightly as he filled the cake with his vanilla spice mix. He hoped his young lord wasn't getting to impatient. Ciel was getting a headache because of how hungry he truly was. He scooted his chair back and was about to leave to find Sebastian to see what was taking so long but he was stopped. He heard a sweet sound, a gentle sound, something that made his ear twitch. It was the happy chirping of a blue bird outside his window, on the ledge of the balcony. Ciel moved closer, opening the window slowly as not to scare the bird. He sat there in the chair n the balcony and watched the little blue bird with his black-tipped feathers and white chest tweet merrily without a care. Sebastian came in the room with a covered silver tray, a china blue tea cup on a plate with a white and blue tea pot promptly steaming upon the tray set upon the cart.

Sebastian was about to announce himself but he saw the peaceful sight of sunlight tinting the blue-black hair that belonged to his little lord and the pale skin that never tanned. He was watching a bird, Sebastian noticed, a little blue bird. Sebastian understood. That bird reminded him of the child earl and he knew that this is what the blue-eyed boy was thinking too. The silent butler went out to the balcony and watched the bird with his master.

"Oh Sebastian, I didn't notice you."

"Forgive me for not announcing myself, my lord but you seemed so at peace out here and I didn't want to disturb you."

"What do you have there?"

Sebastian removed the lid to reveal white and orange iced cake with orange pieces on the top. Sebastian placed the lid on the underneath part of the cart.

"Today we have a cake made with different types of regional oranges and some fresh vanilla bean that is affluent this time of year. There is a honey, cream-cheese and orange icing with a vanilla spice filling. Accompanying it we have a chai tea, imported from china. Please enjoy."

Ciel picked up the fork and dug into the cake. It was moist, perfect and smelled heavenly. Ciel was accustomed to only the finest from his butler. Sebastian never failed to please and surprise him. The cake was heaven sent, the oranges were very sweet on his tongue, the vanilla was so obviously fresh and delicate, the spiced cream was like eggnog, and the frosting was divine with that last hint of honey as you swallowed.

"How is it, my lord?"

"It's fine."

"I'm so glad you find it satisfactory. And the tea?"

He took the white and blue porcelain china cup and sipped the tea delicately just like a nobleman with his pinky promptly away from the rest of his fingers, hovering above the handle. Perfect.

"A little strong, but it's alright."

"Would you like more sugar to tone it down?"

"Two lumps, as usual."

Sebastian used the sugar tongs to place two sugar cubes in the steaming amber liquid. Ciel's eyes never left the bird that was stretching his wings, showing off those brilliant blue feathers. Sebastian watched as well.

"Birds are fascinating creatures. For as long as there have been birds there have been envious humans trying to fly as they do. To have that freedom to go wherever they please through the light blue skies all covered in clouds. To soar through the sky and see the world beneath their feet. Freedom…it's obtainable yes but for a lot of people the type of freedom a bird has is something desirable."

"Freedom, huh?" Ciel mused watching the bird take off and fly into the sky. "To go anywhere…and do as you wish."

"My lord?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Never mind."

Sebastian knew what Ciel wanted more than anything, to be free, to escape. Ciel himself was thinking of being a bird, to go wherever he wanted, to go free of these chains that held him down to this lifestyle or rubies and riches, palatial palaces, lavish luxuries, and strict restrictions. He twirled his father's ring on his finger knowing that in his past he had been content but he was a naïve child, he considered himself an adult now. He'd been through too much to still be a child despite his small stature, child-like face and body, and his age-12. He took another sip of his tea, enjoying the silence and calm before the ever looming storm of his pompous life.

"In the letter it describes the murder of a family The Lemouites, all that's left is the two young children. Naturally, her majesty is upset about the news and wants us to check it out. The usual, gather suspects, find clues, aid Scotland Yard, and interview witnesses. She also wants us to console the living members of sed family, Felix and Cecil."

"Shall I get your hat, cloak, and cane?"

"Yes, do that. Make sure my shoes are polished as well and cape pressed."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian picked out the dark green cloak and hat that had light blue roses and a white bow on it.

****"I rather like the name Cecil, don't you?"

"What's that?"

"I said, I rather like the name Cecil, don't you, my young lord?"

"It's just a name."

"Ah but a name is one's title and holds more value than a beating heart. A name tells a person who you are and what you stand for. For some people it's the first thing they see and they only thing they know. Like Phantomhive, that name has a rich history behind it, a famous name that brings other companies to its knees. The name is powerful, dominant and strong. My name, for instance is special to me. I suppose the reason I like the name Cecil is because it reminds me of your name. Just switch around the letters a bit and add an extra C."

Ciel scoffed slightly but he was thinking about what Sebastian said. Names have promises, past, pain, and power. A person should feel proud about their names, claim it, own it and realize that without a name they are nothing but Ciel was starting to not want his name. He loved his family, not his past but the history before it. All the finery holding him down, shackling him to this manor that still, to him, smelled of blackened, burnt fabric and flesh, that had the echo of fire crackling against the walls, that had screams of pain and horror, was too much for him. Just for once he wanted to be a normal boy and not have to worry about all the stress and suffering that comes with being born on a pedestal but he knew there was no way to escape…at least, for now.


	3. Alois, The Pauper

The town that surrounded the manor and queen's castle was vast and diverse. There was a market where people sold their wares, produce, and livestock, many different inns, taverns and quaint little shops. There was a rather popular store that was both a haberdashery and boutique making hand-sewn articles. They were acclaimed to have friendly service and stunning merchandise. The owners were cousins of some sort, or perhaps half brothers but they were related somehow. The man that ran the haberdashery also made dolls and puppets; His name was Drocell Cainz and the man that ran the boutique was Grell Sutcliff.

They had 7 employers total, three females, and four males. Most of them were related to each other so it was like a big family business. There was Hannah Annafellows, an extremely busty, dark caramel-skinned, lavender-haired beauty who had a soft spot for children and made very ice hats, she was also a Wiccan, though secretly. Angela Blanc had white hair and soft, almost white skin and she was so beautiful and kind that most people called her Angela the angel and Paula, a brown haired sweetheart who had an obsession with bells and would often get excited during Christmas because she could add bells onto things now. The males were Ash Landers, the twin brother to Angela and some purple haired triplets named Cantebury, Timber, and Thompson.

The triplets were usually silent but Ash was very forthcoming and proper so of course he was front and center talking to all the customers. This usually would be the manager's job but Drocell was very hard to understand and was emotionless, spoke in rhymes and songs and was very eccentric. Grell, on the other hand, was flamboyant, vivacious, loquacious, flirtatious, loud, a people person, and a voluble man who had a passion for all things red. The two made quite a pair and quite a shop. Today was just like any ordinary day with lots the business just opening and customers strolling in.

"Welcome, welcome to our humble store! Our specialty hats in the boutique are on sale today," Shouted Ash joyfully.

The triplets were working in different sectors of the haberdashery; Cantebury did men's cufflinks, watches, and such, Timber did shoes, Thompson did hats and ties while Ash did suits. Some men came into the haberdashery looking for new ribbons and ties while some women went into the boutique looking for dresses and gloves. Angela was best at dresses, Paula was best at hats, and Hannah was best at accessories. A young lady in a pink dress with brunette curls came over to the hats timidly and picked up one with blue-bells on it.

"That's a nice pick Miss, but may I suggest this one instead?" Recommended Paula holding out a pink bonnet with a shiny red bow and a bunch of tiny white daisies.

The lady tried it on and smiled. "It's perfect and it matches my outfit. Thank you very much. Is this one on sale?"

"Yes M'am, they all are."

"I'll take it then and that fan over there too."

"Of course Miss! Pleasure doing business with you."

The lady gathered her goods, paid, and left. The little bells on the door chimed and Paula giggled.

"Jingle, Jingle," Said Paula, bobbing her body up and down.

Grell Sutcliff appeared out of a room with a red fur boa around his shoulders and a plastic, long cigarette with a red tip in his mouth. He had a red feathered hat upon his crown of long, wild red hair and some horn-rimed, bedazzled, red glasses with black lenses.

"I have arrived! Fashionably late as always. Did anyone miss me?"

Everyone was silent. The customers looked bemusedly at the man while viewing the articles and the employers were working and trying to sell their items to potential customers.

"I missed you Mistress Grell!" Piped Paula, bouncing up and down and jingling a handful of bells.

"Oh…just you? Surely my adorable triplets missed their momma Grell, right?"

Timber whistled while applied shoe polish onto a pair of black boots, Thompson was too busy creating a masterpiece of a hat; He and Paula were great milliners, and Cantebury just shrugged lightly while tweaking a watch.

"How rude! Ash, you missed me right?"

Ash curtly waved the red adoring man away. "Not now I'm busy."

Grell scoffed inwardly. "Well I never! Woe is me, nobody cares about me!"

"I care!" Squealed Paula pathetically

"Everyone just tramples on the delicate petals of this fragile, sweet, blossoming rose and nobody wishes to pluck her from the soil she's so firmly planted in and take her home, water her and care for her. Oh my life is but a miserable-"

"And So I thought to myself; why must the man n red never silence? For silence is the golden key to pure tranquility. Silence is the substance I will use," Drocell spoke as soft and as rhythmically as ever.

"UGH! You great big useless piece of shi-"

"Excuse me sir, but I love your hat!"

Grell turned slowly to meet a lady who was wearing all red, even her short bobbed hair was red and her eyes had an amber-red color to them. She was beautiful all doused in red just like he.

"Why tank you! It's a Sutcliff original! There isn't another like it!"

"You have a great sense of style Mr. Sutcliff!"

Grell blushed brightly, his vivid cat-like green and yellow eyes lit up behind the dark lenses. "Oh finally somebody recognizes me for the divine diva I am! What's your name deary?"

"Madame Red. As you can tell I love the color and you clearly do too. I simply adore your boutique and I wanted to get something for my nephew's betrothed and perhaps something for him as well."

"Well you came to the right place for gifts! Welcome to Grell's deadly efficient boutique! You are most definitely welcome, sweet stuff. Anybody with a passion for red is my kind of gal."

Grell hooked his arm with Madame Red's and they walked merrily through the store together. "Now what is it this Eliza likes?"

"It's Elizabeth, and she loves big bows, frills, and the color pink- you know girly cute things."

"if it's a dress you desire we have the finest dress maker this side of England. Angela Blanc, now there's a girl with the magical touch of an angel."

Angela flushed lightly. "You flatter me, Mistress."

"Hmmm yes her dresses are ravishing…I love the material on this one. I'll take it!"

"Great pick love, but surely you must want a hat to go with that lovely silk and crinoline dress."

"Oh for sure. Little Lizzie loves bonnets and hats of all kinds."

"Paula is your girl then Why she can make a hat for any occasion, but she is prone to adding extra bells and whistles….quite literally actually."

"Jingle, Jingle!" She cried merrily picking out a purple and yellow mini hat with a large white bow on it.

"It's so small! How did you ever accomplish this? I'll take it!"

"Hmm you know what I think Lizzie will need some gloves, and a fan, and some jewelry."

"You know my red nightingale, I was thinking that too. Hannah Annafellows, a saucy kitten with a fabulous wardrobe-not as amazing as mine but you know, all that latex stuff is rather sexy."

Hanna smiled naughtily, her breast pressing up against her shirt, peering out slightly as she got closer to Madame Red.

"I bet you would look incredible in a tight little red dress with a black beaded choker. You've got a great figure for it," Suggested Hannah

"Oh my! You think so?"

"Oh yes, and here. These pearl-white gloves, little heart shaped earrings and lacy fan will do nicely."

"I agree! Add this to my things if you will."

"Of course my little starlet! We strive for hospitality here. You did say you had a son or something didn't you?"

"A nephew, his name is Ciel. I love him dearly. Ever since the accident he hasn't been the same little ball of joy but he's like my son…and I want to get him something special."

"Ciel…as in the Earl Phantomhive?! That brat….I mean….that darling boy is your nephew?!"

"Yes….you know him? I mean, he is a famous earl, the Queen's precious Guard dog but you speak as if you know him personally."

"Let's just say we've had a few run ins. He's got the studliest, manliest butler! I just want to eat him up! Oh I'm so jealous of you; you must get to see my beloved Bassy every day. It's not fair! Can we switch places? "

"As entertaining as the idea is I rather like my place as the Earl's auntie Red. Besides I could NEVER be as remarkable as you. I mean just look at you-You're radiant!"

Grell's face turned as red as his hair then he kicked the dirt shyly. "Well…I mean…I am pretty awesome aren't I?"

"Yes very! Now let's take a tour of this marvelous haberdashery you have here."

"Oh yes well, this isn't mine really, it's more of Drocell kinz's project."

"My last name is to be Cainz not Kinz. Drocell Cainz, no not Kinz. Now don't let it slip your mind again, my dear Grelly," Sung Drocell, in the tune of "my fair lady" while winding up his music box that he usually always carried with him.

Madame Red looked at him curiously and felt her face twitch. This Drocell character was rather creepy. Sure he was handsome, he had a soft unmarred face, almost like a doll, with these lovely purple eyes highlighted by green eye shadow and his hair was a vibrant carroty orange but as striking as this living doll was he was very…odd.

"Oh Drocell, you can call me Grelly but I can't call you Kinz? Fine how about Droccy. I like it. Now don't argue with me or mommy will have to break your music box…again."

Drocell didn't blink or shiver, just stood there with a face that had no emotion just a sweet line that curved slightly at the end that made his mouth and his eyes were glazed over as if Grell was boring him.

"Now don't be shy Madame Red, go on and tell Droccy what you're looking for."

Madame Red looked back at the persistent red-headed fashion diva of a man nervously. If Grell trusted Drocell, shouldn't she? In fact, Madame Red was slapping herself mentally for even caring. She had worked with stranger people in her line of work. She approached him with a warm smile and he tipped his hat mechanically, like a well-oiled, geared robot.

"Now, I know what you want. Something silver and gold…no…blue."

"How did you know? Do you know Ciel too?"

"He is…"

Behind Madame Red, Grell was putting his finger to his mouth in anger then he pretended to slit his throat. Drocell nodded slowly.

"The Earl is a precious, soft-faced boy who is perfect for…being the Earl. My eyes have caught the site of him buzzing about like a bee with his butler in tow. I would often see him, blue eyes and all and would then tell myself, Ciel is for blue and blue is for Ciel."

"Oh…well Yes Ciel's color of choice has been blue since he was young, it compliments his eyes and it's the Phantomhive color. He's not a big hat person, and he has so many suits in blue…it needs to be special."

"The little Earl is special…he is the material to use…the perfect choice…for…being an Earl. Perhaps a cane?"

"Yes, I think he does need one, but he gets that from a special person…hmm oh what's this…it looks like…"

She was looking at an unfinished doll in the corner; it had two bright blue eyes that were sapphires and a prominent, stiff frown. Atop it's perfectly round head made of something breakable and valuable thought not known, was a mop of uncut blue-black hair. One side was cleanly cut short and properly brushed a thousand times over, glossy and smooth while the other side was long, tangles and wild. Even so…it reminded her of somebody. Timber, Thompson, Cantebury, and Ash quickly blocked it.

"Perhaps the Madame would like this broach?"

Ash had a shiny blue broach set in silver and gold in his almost white hand. She took it gingerly, feeling the softness of his skin.

"This will do nicely. I'll take it."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Missus. Now if you kindly follow me we'll go to the register and ring up all your things. We'll even gift wrap them for free."

"FOR FREE!?" Shouted Grell, almost pulling out his hair.

Drocell came behind Grell and covered his mouth then whispered in his ear. "The red knows the blue or forgotten have you? Keep it closed, she already knows…too much."

Grell promptly bit his finger but he didn't release the mouth despite the fact that Grell had rows of razor sharp teeth. He understood, yes, but Grell hated being tied down…well like this anyways. Besides, a sale was one thing but giving things away for free? Come now, that was ridiculous. The objects the Madame procured were put into boxes and wrapped up. Ciel's was put into a silver and blue box with a black bow so that it was separate from the brightly wrapped things that belonged to Elizabeth.

"There you go, Madame. Have a pleasant day and give our best regards to the Earl."

"Oh I most certainly will and I will recommend this place to him and all of his friends."

"Oooohhh and say Hello to Bassy for me!"

"Will do! Goodbye."

The door bell chimed and Paula "jingle, Jingled" excitedly before everyone let out their breath that they were holding.

"That was too damn close. Drocell, put that creep doll away."

Drocell put his hand on his heart and looked legitimately distressed. He grabbed the doll and held it to his chest, rocking it like a baby.

"This isn't just any doll…he's special."

"Well keep it out of sight, okay? It's giving me the chills. Ugh this place is a mess and I'm too tired of being fabulous to clean it up. I'm positively pooped!"

Grell threw himself on a random sofa that was studded with gold buttons and let out a sigh of pain.

"And then I thought to myself, why not use the boy?"

"Good thinking there. See I knew you had a brain in there. ALOISSSS!"

From downstairs in the basement little feet were heard running up some stairs. A small wooden door on the floor, hidden away from the customer's eyes with a bronze latch opened and out of it popped a young, scruffy boy clothed in rags. He was dirty and smelled like very cheap cologne mixed with day old trash but underneath all that he had beautiful yellow locks that were a tousled mess and electrifying blue eyes. His name was Alois Trancy, aged 12. He was a pauper- poor and penniless from the day of his birth.

His past was an enigma, a mystery and nobody would help him solve it. He was found wondering the filthy back alleys of England where the undesirables could be found. The poverty-striven, homeless, and prostitutes. He was taken in by a group of prostitutes at first. He thought them to be lovely creatures, these women, with their painted eyelids and lips, who would sell their voluptuous bodies to men. He would sit there against the door and listen carefully to each articulated moan and squeal each woman and man would make in the bedroom and dream of being one of them. They said that one day with enough practice that he could become a prostitute too. After all there were many men around those parts who would love to get their grubby hands on a beautiful, smooth-skinned, sweet innocent young lad.

These women had given him his name, Alois Trancy for he told them he didn't remember his real one. He fancied the name, he fancied them and he was the happiest little child in the world. Until some horrible person named Jack the Ripper stole their lives and left him helpless, alone, and scared once more. Yet again he was thrown into the city's turmoil and grimy walkways to find himself part of a gang of ruffians. This is where all his troubles with Grell and Drocell began. A lot of people in the gang, called British Royale, were a lot older than him and Alois, being only around 8 and a half at this time was labeled the puppy of the gang. Alois liked dogs and puppies but didn't like the way they treated him and the terrible tasks he had to do.

It was in doing one of these terrible tasks that he came in contact with Grell Sutcliff and Drocell Cainz. They forced him to become their slave. He had no choice in the matter especially at his age and he had broken some of their valuables. He was in debt and until that debt was paid he would have a lifetime of servitude ahead of him.

"Don't just stand there, you useless boy, get your scrawny ass over here and clean this place up, it's a mess!"

"Yes Mistress Grell! Right away Mum!"

"That's Mistress Sutcliff- The divine Diva Duchess!"

"Yes Mistress Sutcliff, oh divine diva Duchess."

Alois ran to get the cleaning supplies, his bare feet that were swollen and dirty, trampled across the floor. He put on a pair of clean shoes he was provided with because his dirty feet shouldn't' touch the ground, some cleaning gloves, and a hair wrap, then soon after started his job of cleaning the shop. First, he started with the boutique making sure to clear the floor before sweeping and mopping. Hannah watched him work with pain in her eyes. She loved this little boy; they had history, history that no one could take away. Before joining with Grell's boutique team she was a prostitute.

It was she who thought up Alois's name, she who he always came to when it was a stormy night, she who gave him advice and taught him right from wrong; she who was one of the few survivors in the prostitute compound and by the hand of fate was reunited with her little Alois again.

One day, she swore, she would somehow pay off the huge debt that Alois held on his shoulders and find out about the troubled boy's past. Alois was a young thing when they found him, only 4 or 5. She was curious what he was doing out there so late without his mommy. He said he didn't know, he said he didn't have one. Hannah wasn't one to fall under the spell of kittens and babies but little Alois had stolen her heart. She knew that Paula and Angela really liked him too but they didn't have that special bond. The men, well, Ash was a bastard at times, noble as all hell and holy as all Christianity but still, a persistent, ignorant, stuffy, know-it-all, bastard. The triplets…who knows, they were hard to read.

Grell clearly despised the boy and beat him whenever possible and Drocell seemed to have a biased thing it was hate and mutual, slight liking. Sometimes he would look in his eyes and start to say something about silver and gold but then shake his head and say;

"You are not…but close."

Hannah knew that he knew something about Alois's past. In fact she was certain Grell did too. Alois pushed hard up and down on the glass of the window, straining his arms and neck, beads of sweat coming off his forehead to mix with the dirt. He needed a good bath and it was almost time to get one…if Grell allowed it. A little blue bird, with his miraculously beautiful sapphire wings, perched itself on the window sill. Alois wanted to be a bird, more than anything in the world; he wanted to be free from this. He wanted to know who he really was, where he came from. Drocell opened the window and let the bird hop onto his finger.

"Bird of blue, where have you been? Flying somewhere with the wind? Perhaps no more, now in this store, you shall remain, forever more."

Drocell placed the blue bird in a cage and closed it. He stroked the bird's white chest and hummed "my fair lady" to himself or the bird, it wasn't for sure which. Alois looked at it with saddened eyes. This was him; he was the bird, with wings to fly but no way to escape. Somebody had the key, somebody, somewhere. Alois was determined to find him or her. The him that had the key was strolling down the cobbled roads, dressed in green and white with his faithful butler right at his side.


	4. Ciel, Empathetic

Ciel and Sebastian walked down the streets getting harassed by vendors trying to shove their wares into the young Earl's face.

"Honestly do people have nothing better to do? Don't they know how important I am and what a huge waste of time this is?"

"Well it is their job, my lord. I will say that they are being rather rude about it though. If it were me I'd offer up my services or merchandise in a more becoming manor, especially to one as prominent as you, young master."

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Sebastian."

"Why my lord! You flatter me! I am simply one hell of a butler."

"It wasn't flattery at all; I was merely stating the obvious. That's why I hired you, because I knew you would be perfect. You haven't failed me…yet, but then again if you did I'd probably-"

"To put it bluntly…shit yourself?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing, my lord. Where are we off to first, might I ask?"

"You may, but I believe you already know. To the one person who has all information on the deceased around here. Not that I like visiting him...but I suppose if we must."

"Young master…we have arrived at our destination."

"Oh are we there already?"

Ciel and Sebastian looked up on the sign that hung above the establishment. It read: UNDERTAKER. Ciel sighed then pushed open the door. A familiar sight of coffins, charts showing autopsies, corpses, the human body, and heart, an operating table, bottles, large and small jars holding mystery items, vials, tonics, elixirs, potions, and powders of all sorts and colors with a skeleton in the corner and skulls here and there. There were black and white candles, all lit for it was very dark in the room, there were comfy chairs with foot rest, a small kitchen and thick black curtains covering the windows.

"It appears he's not here."

"I know him better than that, He's probably hiding."

"You're so smart! Now let's see if you can find me," came the weird voice that Ciel knew belonged to The Undertaker

"I don't have time for games Undertaker, come out this instant!"

"Oh but what's the fun in that?"

This was followed by a short, maniacal yet still slightly adorably mad and mischievous chuckle. Ciel looked at Sebastian with anger blazing in his two soul-blue eyes.

"Sebastian, this is an order, seek out the Undertaker."

"Yes, My lord," He voiced, pronouncing each word.

Sebastian walked slowly to the first upright coffin, it was black with a red cross, and opened it fast, swinging the door back and cracking the fine wood. In it was a crestfallen Undertaker.

"You're no fun at all, you know."

"Oh do forgive me, I'm usually quite an amusing person, but duty calls. My young lord requested you nicely to stop your games but you didn't. So sorry to ruin your fun."

"Ahh well, perhaps next time then, young lord?"

The Undertaker got exceedingly close to Ciel, holding him from around the shoulders, brushing his hair to the side.

"Get the hell off me, you madman!"

"Touchy, touchy. You really should smile, it makes life so much better, don't you agree Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded with a slight smirk, placing his knuckles below his lip, as if considering something. "You know, I always tell him that, but I rather like my young lord's frown, it's so perfectly drawn onto his face and puts a bit of character to his face, don't you think? I've seen so many happy children that it's nice to get a break and see one so solemn and cross."

"I AM NOT SOLEMN OR CROSS!"

"Oh my, you've gone and done it now. There, there now Earl, give us a smile."

As Undertaker pronounced smile, a bit roughly actually as if forcing it out in anger, he took Ciel's cheeks in his hands and pulled them upwards so that his mouth opened into a smile. Ciel struggled against him and with his mouth opened he screamed;

"Semashin git 'em uf meh!"

"As you wish, my young master."

Sebastian grabbed Undertaker by his black cloth collar and pulled him upwards into the sky, there he stood dangling above the ground precariously.

"Oh this is fun! I rather like it up here, can I stay?"

"Sebastian put him down, will you?"

Ciel was rubbing his cheeks when Undertaken was put down in his tall chair. He sat there with his legs crossed, as if he was a woman, with a droll smile on his face. His eyes were covered by his grayish-white hair but they were sparkling with mirth.

"Would you like a cup of earl tea, earl?"

As suddenly as it was said the Undertaker started laughing loud and in his happy batty way. He pounded his fist on the table, drool covering the left side of his mouth, body twitching.

"Please, calm yourself man. I have business to speak with you."

The Undertaker straightened himself off, wiping his saliva laden mouth with a grin.

"Well why didn't you say so? But I meant what I said, though, about the…beverage," He smilingly said, choosing his words carefully.

Ciel lightly glared at the eccentric man before Undertaker shrugged with an ever present smile and went into his small kitchen.

"Suit yourself but I think I'd fancy a cup."

The Undertaker began boiling the water for his tea and choosing what brew he wanted, it was always the same, very strong, black tea but sometimes he would venture into lemon poppy seed tea or cinnamon spiced pumpkin patch and a variety of unusual flavors. He leaned up against the cabinets casually, looking at the direction of Ciel who was growing impatient with the abnormal man.

"Now, what business do you have with poor, useless me, eh?"

"A couple was recently killed, the head of their family, a mother and father. Leaving only their children, Felix and Cecil."

"Ah, you mean the Lemouites?"

"Precisely."

"Well, now there's a story that's sure to interest you. Do you know the details of their deaths?"

"No, that's why I came to you, obviously. The details were not visibly stated in the letter I received from her Majesty."

"I rather don't like her highness, you know, always sending you to do her dirty work. It isn't right for the young earl to get on his hands and knees in the muck of her Majesties jobs that are so demeaning to someone with your noble eminence. Suppose it's none of my business, though."

"It really isn't, I'd like it if you would stop talking about her highness in such a manor. It's my duty as head of my estate to serve her majesty, Queen Victoria, and I do so with pride."

"Suit yourself. Anyhow, as much as I don't favor her I can understand why she put you specifically on this are always on call, just beneath her thumb and in her reach, at her disposal, but I know what she was thinking and who she was thinking of when she chose this case."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say that Jameson and Lillian Lemouite were both murdered in a familiar way."

"I don't understand…explain."

"Arson. Death by the flame."

Ciel's eyes widened slightly, though hard to notice except to Sebastian who smiled knowingly. Yes, this case was picked specifically for Ciel but was it a test on his resolve? Or his heart? Ciel smugly grinned then chuckled breathlessly.

"So I see. How very tragic, but you see I'm not fazed by the fact that my parents were taken the same way. If this is a test then I am positive I will pass with flying colors. Now, I suppose you don't have any remains?"

"Their charred corpses were so fragile that when they tried to move it they crumbled into ash and ash is all I have. Would you like to see, it's rather pretty actually for it was mixed with pieces of burnt wood."

"Burnt wood?"

"Oh yes, their house burnt down as well. What a coincidence or perhaps fate. This case was meant for you, Ciel."

His voice had changed; it went a little note deeper and lost that slight, odd, scratchy twitch in it that made his voice so peculiar and did Ciel hear right? Had the Undertaker called him by his first name? Sure, The Undertaker was a family friend, he knew Vincent though it wasn't for certain how but he hadn't called Ciel by his name, many of his servants and some of his subjects didn't. Undertaker, like Sebastian, called him Young Earl or Young Lord, although "My Lord" was exclusively Sebastian's.

"Pardon?"

"Oh just that it's funny how much you and this case have in common, that's all," He mentioned, his voice back to normal

"Was there anything found at the scene of that crime that you have?"

"Just the ashes, I wish I did have some bodies though. It's a shame I don't."

"Thank you for your time, I'll be taking my leave now."

The Undertaker poured his tea then looked at Ciel.

"Leaving already? Alright then, good luck. I'll be seeing you soon?"

"Unfortunately."

The Undertaker sipped his tea then listened to the door close, smilingm, as always. He balanced the extremlly tiny tea cup in his palm thinking of something.

"And so it begins," He whispered, his voice still the same but had some curious darkness to it.

Ciel hadn't gotten much out of Scotland Yard, just the same facts the Undertaker had given him, these people were burnt by a fire and they were trying to find out how. So now it was Ciel's job to talk to the living members of the deceased, Felix and Cecil Lemouite. They were being held at a boarding school at the moment until Scotland Yard knew what to do with them, which was most likely put them in an orphanage. A young lady answered the door with a smiling face, she was very young, just five years older than Ciel, she couldn't possibly run this place but the girl's mother stepped in to greet them. She looked firm, strict, no funny business. Ciel liked that, he hated people who were all fun and games. Even Sebastian would do something idiotic now and again, despite his proper ways and overall earnestness. Finally, somebody who was serious.

"Do hurry in, your letting all the cold air in."

Ciel and Sebastian walked into the establishment; it was a boring and as plain as its owner, no bright colors, nothing fun to look at, all grays and browns with no patterns. There were pictures on the walls, dulled bronze, and candles, also a dull bronze, but no flowers; little to no sunlight was being let in. Drab, boring, straight forward blandness to the core.

"My name is Mildred Witherspoon, and that over there is my daughter, Prudence, but that is not why you are here. It is irrelevant actually. You are here to talk to those dreadful boys, Felix and Cecil Lemouite, are you not?"

"Yes, in reference to the recent happenings with their parents."

"Don't bother me with things I am already well aware of. If you seek them then they are down this corridor to the left. My son, Eugene, will show you the way. Eugene, show them to the room those…creatures, are rooming in."

"Yes mother. Right away. Come this way."

The boy named Eugene, stiff, proper and stuck up like his mother, was older than Prudence by about two years. He walked briskly over to the door, opened it and bowed slightly, with his upper lip quivering into a sneer. Sebastian caught it; let Ciel go in the room first before stepping aside to confront the man.

"You will not address my master with such a pathetic excuse for a bow. Best foot forward when approaching a new person of such high social status, that means you smile and announce them properly. Let's try it shall we?"

Sebastian took the man's arm and twisted it behind his back then took his other arm and slid it forward until he heard the bone pop out of place after which he stretched it to lay flat on his stomach. He put his foot on his back, propelling him forward, bending him over.

"Now, that's better. Make your bow deep and courteous, one hand behind your back, and the other just below your navel. That's the way. Stiff legs now, don't give in. Oh yes, and smile like this."

Sebastian did a slightly seductive open mouth smile before taking his arm and forcing the man's head up then shoved his gloved hand in his mouth. He stretched out the guy's mouth until it spilt at the sides and bled little claret gems that trickled down his face.

"That's better, oh but not too forced, come, slack up a little. There we go and always have direct eye contact, let the person know you have all your attention on them, that means head up and eyes forward."

Sebastian grabbed the back of his skull and reared it back making his eyes almost pop out of his sockets. The butler was nothing to trifle with especially when it came to his young master.

"See, now that's an adequate, appropriate bow befitting a good first impression on the young Earl. Keep it up, I'm sure you'll get the hand of it, I do hope I won't have to tell you again."

Sebastian wiped off the blood and saliva from his fingers before walking into the room to find Ciel impatiently waiting for him.

"Where were you?"

"Giving some lessons on proper greeting etiquette."

"This is no time to play teacher, Sebastian."

"Forgive me for becoming sidetracked, my lord. Where are the children?"

"Apparently in the lavatory, for they are not here."

"Are you sure they aren't hiding?"

"Then that would make the second person to hide from me and defy me."

"Oh how bothersome. I do hope they return before we must resort to drastic measures. I'd hate to get my gloves dirty."

Sebastian looked at his gloves and sighed. "And it seems they already need a good wash."

The door opened behind them, two boys, one much younger than Ciel and the other around his age, give or take two years. The young one had light, light brown hair with hazel eyes and the other had Chesnutt hair tied in ponytail, his eyes were hazel also, with a little more green than brown.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Get out of our room!"

Ciel twitched in frustration. It was going to be a long day, hell; it was already a long day.

"I've come to speak to you about the unfortunate accident that-"

"We don't need your damned pity so you can kiss my ass and leave!"

"Listen you little-"

"Who are you calling little, short-stack? You pick on somebody your own size, you over-grown blue leprechaun!"

"You're not worth my time. Come Sebastian, let's go."

"Yes my-"

"Wait," A petit voice chimed

All attention was drawn to the little boy who was clinging to his brother's leg for dear life. He looked up at his big brother, his eyes wide.

"Let them stay. I wanna talk to them."

"Now there's the most sensible thing I've heard all day."

"But Cecil…they-"

"Please? For me?"

"How can I say no to that face? Alright, let's talk, whoever you are."

"Finally, now we can get somewhere."

"Let's hurry this up okay? I don't like talking to you snooping people who keep shoving your notebooks up my ass every second."

"That's fine with me. Besides, I don't have time for snotty-nosed brats anyhow; I've got grown-up things to do.

Ciel smirked slyly, teasingly then dismissed whatever Felix, for now he deduced that's who he was, was about to say.

"Let's start from the beginning. Wh-"

"We know your questions already, we've been drilled with them since it started and also have been through a process of saying the same thing over and over again. So please spare us."

"Alright smart-ass, then just give me a quick recap and I'll be off," Ciel snarled, sitting up

"The sooner the better. I can't stand your ugly face."

"Watch your tongue. Do you even know who I am?"

"Just another horrible person come to make my little brother cry. I don't care what your social status is, you're all the same. Heartless creatures that have no idea what this pain is. Nobody thinks about us…they put us in this dull house with this cruel old lady, her ditzy daughter and her bastard son."

"Such colorful language you have," Sebastian remarked, looking at him with narrow eyes, "But I'd like for you to explain yourself. For you see, you cannot simply muddle my young lord in with the rest of the crowd, he's uniquely different."

"Sebastian…let me handle this. I did not give you my leave to speak."

"Forgive me for being out of line, master."

"Heh…you've got everyone kissing your feet. I'd like to see how you fare on the streets like we did before they found us and brought us here. Watching my little brother starve in a grubby, rat infested corner made me realize I had to get help. So I did then and now I realize here is no better. A roof, clothes, and food, sure it's fine but at what cost. Nobody thinks out us…or him."

Felix held his little brother close to him; Cecil was sucking his thumb and looking at Sebastian.

"Do you think we like this? Do you think he likes this? Retelling this story, reliving this night we saw our parents' burn right in front of us, seeing their skin tear away from their bones, and hearing their agonizing cries? Do you think he likes remembering that? What human being would put those painful memories back into a small boy's head over and over? No human, but devils and that's what you are, that's what you all are. You don't know our suffering…YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Ciel blinked, his eyes scanned the trembling Felix, and Cecil, who wasn't trembling, was looking directly into his eyes, into his soul. Ciel tossed back his head and laughed.

"Pathetic. It seems you don't know ME, but peradventure, I might give you insight about who I am. My name is Ciel Phantomhive; I am the Earl Phantomhive, head of the Funtom toy company and my manor. My parents, too, were killed in a fire, right before my eyes and I was about Cecil's age. I hear their screams all around me, see their ghosts, like you, but I live in the house they died in, constantly reminded of their pain."

Felix stroked through his brothers hair. He was speechless, he had no idea Ciel was so like them, that their pasts were so connected. Why had Ciel laughed, wasn't he in pain. Those pools of blue that were his eyes reflected no pain at all.

"You two must let go of this pain and gain power from it. If you hold onto the good memories you had and give your life a purpose then there won't be sadness. Let it go."

Ciel got up to leave but was stopped by Cecil who spoke.

"What is your purpose?"

Ciel turned to the boy. He really didn't tell people his purpose, they usually knew, and if they didn't they didn't need to, but this boy seemed different.

"To hunt down those who did this to my family."

"What will you do when you find them?"

"Easy, make them suffer as I did. As you do now."

"Big brother, I will let go if you do."

"But Cecil we-"

"Stop. Mommy and Daddy loved us and they wouldn't want to see us like this. We must fight for them, not cry for them. Be strong brother, we can do this, it's the Lemouite way."

Ciel he saw only good things in those hazel eyes, that boy would become great, he had the heart and mind-set for it, he had that steely resolve, and Sebastian could see it too. Nobody was like his young master, but this boy came close, not close enough though.

"I'll be going now."

"Don't you want to finish interviewing us?" Asked Felix

"No, I'll leave you alone. I've got enough information as is. Besides, you'll need time to figure out your plan in life, where you belong and what you will do."

"Mr. Phantomhive sir,"

"Ciel."

Sebastian's eyes widened noticeably. Now this was strange. Not only was Ciel leaving without quality information but he asked the boy to call him Ciel and not Earl.

"Oh, Ciel, Thank you."

"Don't thank me, honestly, I-"

"No really, thank you. If you ever feel lonely, come visit us some time, okay big brother?"

Ciel gasped as Cecil said Big brother. Cecil was now clinging to his leg.

"Get off me! I'm not your big brother!"

"Oh yes you are!"

Ciel removed the boy from his leg and stomped off in a fit. Sebastian watched him with an amused leer, his eyes seemingly glowing. He felt something tugging at his pants leg, so he looked downward to see Cecil beaming up at hm.

"I've got a secret to tell you."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I know what I want my purpose in life to be."

"And what would that be?"

"To be a butler, like you."

"Oh I'm flattered you find my humble job of serving a master so gratifying. It makes my heart warm."

"I'm glad. Do make sure my big brother is happy, okay?"

"I will, I always have."

"I will practice every day by being big brother Felix's servant."

"That's right, practice makes perfect though, though my young lord says I'm already perfect but still every day I practice."

"All I need are some white gloves, like yours."

"Ahh you were admiring my gloves, were you? The suit and the gloves are what makes us different from normal servants. Tell you what, I'll give you mine."

"Really?!"

"I have another pair with me; I always do, besides these are old and losing their pearly hue and are taking on a sallow, off-white coloration. They may be a little big on you but you'll grow into them yet."

Sebastian bit the part of his glove that touched his wrist and pulled it off with teeth then gave them to the boy. He pat him on the head and was off to join Ciel's side. Ciel looked up at him, something was off about Sebastian. Sebastian moved to put his gloves on, the extra ones he carried with him just in case, but as quick as he was, Ciel was all the faster. Sebastian had black nail polish, like the undertaker, only Sebastian's nails were not as long or sharp they were manicured but that didn't faze Ciel, the boy painted his nails blue one time or another, but the symbol on his hand was curious.

"Sebastian…what was that?"

By now Sebastian had his gloves on, stretching his fingers to become accustomed to the tight material.

"What was what my lord?"

"That symbol on your left hand."

"It's nothing, Young master."

"I demand you tell me now!"

Sebastian's eyes slightly narrowed and pierced Ciel's. He gave him a daring look.

"I'm a Satanist."

"Oh…you don't need to hide such things from me; you know I don't believe in god either."

"Forgive me my lord; I won't hide anything from you again. I just thought you'd find such markings disturbing."

"I don't, it's rather nice actually but I wouldn't go flaunting it about."

"Why that's precisely why it's hidden, but of course this isn't the only reason for the gloves, but you know this."

Ciel heard him but he was lost in thought. The boy named Cecil had called him big brother, why? He already had a big brother. Did he consider Ciel a brother? Why? Because they had both been through such terrible things that were so similar? Is that all it takes for one to be a brother of somebody? Ciel knew this was nothing but pure nonsense but still something in him felt a connection within his heart. Ciel, being an only child and an orphan child at that, never had anyone to share secrets with, to plan with, and to run with, to fight with, to share his vast fortune and company with. There was an empty space there when his parents died, all he had was Sebastian really and sometimes Ciel felt like Sebastian said whatever he felt Ciel wanted to hear. No real conversation. Ciel knew something now but he had known this from the moment he stepped onto the scorched remains of his manor and found in the blackened rubble his father's ring, a blue glow amongst the sizzling, smoking black surface. When He picked it up he realized what he realized now: He was alone.

Back at the Undertaker's establishment, something was troubling him for his face was in a frown, which wasn't usual. He had lied. He had lied to the Young Earl. He went into a black box marked with an L and opened it, inside was a burnt, faded picture of a smiling couple with their baby boy. The faces were intact enough to know who they were. There was a blonde haired woman with electric blue eyes and a man with blue-black hair whose face was hard to see. On the bottom was something written in cursive.

_Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive at the Lemouites house. _

Undertakers stroked the baby boy, a soft look in his eyes that were hidden.

"No not yet, it's not time yet. You'll find out on your own…soon enough."


	5. Alois, Planning

Paula was combing through Grell's hair with a fine toothed comb, smiling to herself.

"You're hair smells nice, Mistress Grell, using that strawberry shampoo again?"

"Why yes I am, you know your hair would look so nice all curly, you should use the plum-aloe conditioner, it works great for your type of hair."

"Thank you Mistress! I definitely will!"

Hannah looked back at Paula lavishing Grell with compliments. It was disgusting. The man was a child-abusing whore who used people for his advantage. Drocell was easier to deal with than Grell, despite the fact that it was possible the two were related. Drocell abused Alois sometimes but not like Grell, who would beat the crap out of the poor boy for no reason at all. Sometimes Grell would make one of them do it and the unfortunate task might fall on Hannah. She would close her eyes, keep the tears at bay and would whip the boy's almost bare form. After Grell would leave she would coddle the little Alois, soothing his scars with kisses and gentle wipes of wet cloth. His tears and hers would burn the wounds with their salt then mix with the blood.

Alois would sit there all crumpled and defeated in Hannah's loving arms, allowing her to stroke his hair and sooth him. She would often whisper;

"Alois, one day I will get you out of here, I will do anything and when we do escape, I will find a better life for us. All I need is time and money, I've been saving up for you, I'm close."

Close. She was always close. She was never finished, it would never be finished. Hannah had promised to give up her life as a prostitute but lately she had been thinking of doing it for the money. Alois had plans too. He planned to kill Grell and Drocell, set their establishment on fire, watch them burn and suffer, hear their cries. He planned to run away and never come back until he had the money to pay them with and then he could be free from his bonds.

Little did Hannah know that in the dead of the night, it was Alois who would become a nighttime creature of pleasure. Alois would make sure everyone was asleep before washing himself thoroughly in the sink, combing through his hair using a small, broken comb he found in the trash, apply some glossy lip balm to his lips- borrowed from one of the ladies, and slip into a seductive purple dress that hung off the shoulders drastically and had lots of see-through lacy parts. He borrowed this from the intimates section of the boutique.

After splashing a bit of perfume on his skin, borrowed from one of the girls as well, he would sneak out of the place through a high window that had been barred, but he had managed to open and reach it, then he would go on a corner and off stand there, waiting, watching, using all the tips the prostitutes had given him to his advantage. One of his best customers was the Viscount Druitt, who was straight by all means and would never stray to a male but on nights he would pass Alois, becoming to him in a sweet voice, he found him too irresistible. He was soft, tender, saccharine, and very feminine. Also he was too erotic and seductive to pass by.

The Viscount would stroke the supple skin that smelled of whatever perfume Alois quickly grabbed and doused his body with, and look into his electric blue eyes.

"Oh but this is the epitome of sin, so unreligiously divine. My little starling, my sparrow, my robin, you are the greatest indulgence of mankind, so devilishly wrong but feels oh so right. You've corrupted me with those soul-blue eyes that pierce the very core of my existence and I've fallen on my knees before you oh delectable god of gods. I take you as you are for what you are, for who you are and tonight I become one with the devils concubine, embracing my fate when I meet the gates of the afterlife. Come; let us descend further into blissful, aberrant, madness."

Alois took his hand and let him lead them to an expensive Inn; he paid the owners to allow him a private room far away from the others to do his despicable, usually frowned-upon deed, but with money and power comes people who are willing to do anything for you to gain a little peek of that money or power. Alois would lie down, saucily smile, stroke his legs in a slow, seductive fashion, them teasingly say,

"You'd better hurry up; my body is on fire and awaits your cool deliverance, my sweet Viscount."

"Then I shall quicken my pace and become the oasis to your burning desert, if only for a moment, for you are my mirage, my dream, my fantasy, my ecstasy, your taste, your feel, all of them are intoxicating."

Alois loved the way the Viscount talked, so slow and smooth with a proper, fluid, poetic flow. It was musical, at least to Alois, who hadn't had anyone talk to him sweetly except for Hannah, and sometimes the other girls but the Viscount was romantic and passionate about everything, perhaps it was overkill but Alois ate it up. After the beautiful man with his wavy blonde hair so perfect in every way, smoothly entered Alois's tight entrance, claimed his very soul, then allowed the boy to tease and lick his hardened erection, Alois would revel in the short time afterwards.

Laying there curled in that man's arms, protected and safe, it felt good to have somebody there; somebody to love for Alois was enamored with the youthful Viscount. It wasn't to last though, Alois would fall asleep and awaken to cold, heartless money on the bed. This was how it was, he was spirited away, romanced, they had a night of passion, and then Alois would wake from his dream to his reality. The Viscount held no feeling for Alois, he was but a tool, Alois knew this and the Viscount came out to the prostitution ring about three times a month, if Alois was lucky. Alois sighed, gathered up the money and added it to the box, which was filling up.

This couldn't continue, things couldn't keep going this way. Alois wasn't disgusted with himself; he knew no better way to do this, but he just couldn't keep getting his heart and ass broken by these men who just used him for sex. Alois craved love, attention, devotion, and not from Hannah, because Hannah was like his mother, Paula and Angela were like his sisters. They were all like his weird, twisted, sometimes violent and often nuts family.

Alois was in Hannah's room, laying on her bed, Angela was in there too, in a white, very lacy, long, almost see through night dress, and Paula was in a long shirt that had Christmas articles on it, epically bells, even though Christmas was far away, while Hannah herself was in some skimpy, lavender, short dress with a plummeting neckline.

Alois was in very short shorts and his buttoned up shirt was open, revealing his pasty, slight tanish, peachy, skin that had whip marks, bruises, and cuts riddling it. He lifted his left leg and wiggled his toes. They had a fresh coat of paint on them, so did his fingers which he was also wiggling in front of his face.

"I like purple. What's your favorite color Hannah?"

"Purple as well, Alois. But I like light blue, and lavender as well. Also, black."

"You Angela?"

Angela was brushing her hair over and over until it was soft. She smiled ever so delicately at Alois.

"Why, pure, crisp, clean, white. Like driven snow."

"Should have known. Paula?"

She pressed her finger to her bottom lip, thinking. Hannah sat next to Alois, putting his head in her lap and stroking his hair, trying to undo those knotted, matted locks.

"Yellow, silver, brown…green is rather nice too."

"Spring colors. I think purple is my favorite, and maroon. Thank you for painting my nails, Hannah."

"You're most welcome."

"And thank you for doing my toes Paula."

"My pleasure!"

"Angela, thank you for giving me some clothes to wear. This has been a good day, hasn't it?"

"Oh yes, and it's going to get better; I made snacks!"

Paula bounced over to Angela and hugged her tight, burying her face in the soft white hair of the lady.

"Oh Angela, you think of everything, don't you? What did you bring?"

"Just some homemade cookies, that's all. I love to bake."

"You're so lucky, I wish I knew how to make those things," Complained Hannah, stroking the soft belly of Alois who was humming a song.

"I could teach you'd like. You could visit me sometime. This place is so drab, which is why I don't live here."

"You know I have no choice."

Hannah had been in debt too but she had paid for it, but Grell seemed to take a fancy to her and Hannah liked the place and people so she worked there. She told herself it was temporary, that she would soon go out and find her Alois but it wasn't long before he had found her. Because of this, and the fact that she had no home, she stayed at the shop instead of in a house, which she couldn't afford and she didn't want to be a bother to her friends and move in.

As the girls enjoyed the delectable cookies Angela made, which were heaven sent, somewhere in a deep dark room filled with dolls and puppets, all with their eyes wide opened, almost staring into you, was Drocell, sitting on a chair in the middle of the doll infested room. In his lap was a doll, or perhaps a puppet. He combed and combed through its hair with his gloved fingers, his other hand tracing the face, body, eyes, and arms.

The doll had two sapphire eyes, sparkling in the dim room, hair that was black with a hint of blue, porcelain colored skin, a thin frown, and was wearing fancy blue clothing, with a blue stud in his finely chiseled ear. Drocell opened his purple eyes slowly, a small grin upon his face.

"You are complete now…Ciel Phantomhive, now all we need to do is fill you with the right substance…silver and gold."

He opened his mouth and started singing, a little loudly, in a lyrical way:

"Build it up of silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up of silver and gold, my fair Phantomhive."

He made the little doll dance, with a wide beaming face. He then turned his direction to a body of a puppet, just a body with no features, no clothes, no anything, just a shell.

"Soon you will be complete too, and join the others. Won't you be so happy when he's complete? I know you will for-"

"DROCELL!"

Grell burst through the door, his hair was in black curlers, stark against his crimson hair, atop his head was a red, pink, and black eye mask, and he himself was wearing a flimsy, red lingerie with a garter belt and a lacy, filmy red robe with tiny flowers on it. His face was covered with a green goop, other than on his eyes, his nails were half painted, there was a nail file in his hands, and on his feet were pink fluffy slippers.

"Drocell! Do you have any fucking idea what time it is?"

Drocell blinked, petting his creation. He honestly didn't know, and didn't care either. He rarely slept, he was an insomniac.

"Put that disturbing doll of yours away! Play time is over! Time for bed, chop chop, get to it Mister."

Drocell got exceedingly close to Grell then pushed him out of his room, slammed the door and put his little Ciel away on a pedestal. There was other dolls next to him too, much bigger dolls. A woman with blonde hair and a male with hair much like Ciel's. Ciel seemed like the star, underneath the light, but there was an empty place next to him.

"It will be complete…all will be complete…very….very…soon. Sooner than you think….My dear Ciel. Sooner than you think."


	6. Ciel, 13

Sebastian opened the door to the manor, allowing Ciel passage inside. His young lord had a splitting headache and needed a hot bath to be drawn, a fresh pair of pressed, starch, night clothes, a clean bed to lie in and some iced tea with honey and lemon. Yes, Sebastian would get right on that instantly but when he heard his young lord scream he thought the boy might have fallen and hurt himself, his scream was so painful. Sebastian hurried inside the door to find his master trembling in the middle of the room, his eyes twitching, and hands upon his forehead.

The lights were on in the house, somebody had turned them on, and the whole front part of the manor with the glorious marble staircase and polished floors were all covered with pink bows hanging from the banisters, pink ribbons everywhere, pink toys, yellow flowers, purple bows, too much color. There were stuffed bears, bunnies, and all sorts of animals everywhere, bows, ribbons, lollipop bouquets, all girly nonsense. Only one person could be the culprit. The one person standing on the bottom stair, tossing confetti strings in the air with a happy smile on her adorable face.

"Happy birthday Ciel!"

"Elizabeth! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MANOR!?"

The girl, a little younger than Ciel by one year, was a sweet-tempered, soft-spoken, kind, lovable, endearing, all-things-adorable-and-cute-loving girl with blonde curls in tow pigtails and emerald green eyes, was Elizabeth Middleton, Ciel's cousin and his betrothed.

"What do you mean? I made your house all pretty and pink. Isn't it just too cute?"

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. The young master was in no pain, just mortified that his gloomy, well-polished, prestigious palace had been "Elizabeth-a-fied."

"It is not cute! I demand you take this garbage down this instance!"

Elizabeth touched a pink bow softly then started whimpering. 'Oh god, not again,' Ciel thought as he watched the tell-tale signs of Elizabeth crying to get what she wanted. It was Elizabeth's defense mechanism, it was also her cute factor, when she cried and whined, people would fall to their knees and get her whatever she pleased. First stage, whimpering like a lost puppy. Second stage, her lower lip would quiver than protrude into a pout. Third stage, her eyes would start to water-'Crocodile tears,' thought Ciel. Fourth stage, she would start bawling like a baby, her gloved hands would come up to her eyes and rub them of their tears hopelessly. Last stage; use her child-like innocence and voice to convey heartbreak.

"Alright, Alright, they can stay up for a little while but when I'm done taking my nap they better be down."

Immediately she stopped crying. Ciel didn't fall for her trap but felt like his duty as her soon to be husband made him feel like he had to do this. It was in the job description, keep Elizabeth happy. She put her hands tentatively at her cheeks, resting them there, balled into fists still.

"A nap? Whatever for? I just got here and you're taking a nap?"

"I've had a long, hard day Lizzie, the last thing I need is a-"

She started whimpering again. Ciel could never rest with this girl here and she probably had dress-up, tea parties, and dolls on her brain. He rubbed his throbbing temple, then pinched the bridge of his nose. What could he do?

"Listen Lizzie; just give me a few minutes to rest up before we play okay?"

Elizabeth beamed, finally setting her hands at her side. She had won. She always won. She knew what to do to win Ciel's game and make him not so grouchy.

"Alright, but don't take too long. I've got some surprises for you on this day. It's a special day, after all, my Ciel's birthday, so don't go sleeping it away, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Lizzie. Sebastian draw me a bath, get me something nice to wear and make preparations for a party in my honor."

"Oh Ciel, a party? Really? With pretty dresses, cake, and dancing? This isn't like you at all. I like it! I've got to get a new dress on. Take as long as you like with your bath Ciel, I've got to go home and get ready. Come, Claude."

Another butler, with sharp properly placed, jet black hair, golden eyes, and rectangular, thin glasses, appeared by Elizabeth's side. His attire was a suit and gloves, like Sebastian's but there were minor details that made his different. He was Claude Faustus, The butler to Elizabeth Middleton, faithful and true but deep down was a conniving, deadly liar, not at all perfect like Sebastian for he made drastic mistakes. He was merely a butler in training compared to Sebastian.

"Yes, your highness," He annunciated, bowing slightly.

Even his bow was clumsy and it seemed he tried to mimic Sebastian in the way that Sebastian would say "Yes, My lord." It was obvious, especially when they passed each other and would sharply glare and perhaps slightly grin, that they knew one another. Ciel had noticed this time and time again and was getting curiouser by the day. What secrets did these two hold?

"Sebastian, you know him don't you-Lizzie's butler?"

"What makes you come to this conclusion?"

"When he passes by you I notice the way you look, in your eyes, it's different than just a normal look, there is resentment, discontent, hatred, jealousy even, then suddenly it changes and you both seem relaxed."

Sebastian smiled. That's how he was, his young lord, oh so perceptive. He would notice a pea under his mattresses if Sebastian were to put one there. Just like the princess in the fable.

"Oh how perceptive of you, my lord, to notice something as trivial as a simple look. Your eyes are very keen, young master. It is true, Claude Faustus and I do know each other, and I would love to tell you our history but I shall do it while we are heading to the lavatory, for I must draw that bath you so required."

"Ah, I almost forgot about that. Before you do, inform the staff that they must prepare for this party, nothing too extravagant please, you know what to do. Can I trust you?"

"Master, you've cut me to the core. Can you trust me, he asks. But of course, have I not served you swiftly, justly, and with loyalty all these many months and years even? "

"Yes, of course. How foolish of me to ask," Ciel remarked, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I mean really my lord, do you not trust me?"

"It's not that it does just…oh forget it. Just go do as I requested, I'll meet you by the bath. Don't take long."

"Even though my heart is broken, I will move on. Yes, My lord."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the melodramatic display of sadness. He knew he didn't really hurt the butler's feelings. Sebastian never shed a tear or was one to show any emotion but devotion. Solid, sturdy, unwavering devotion. Perhaps admiration but never sadness or hurt and anger, on his bad days, but it was usually towards the bumbling servants. Sebastian watched the master stride away then went to inform those idiots who called themselves servants of tonight's events. Naturally, they would screw EVERYTHING up and it would be Sebastian to the rescue.

"Mae-rin, come here please."

The shy, timid, girl with almost maroon hair and large glasses that were fogged up always so you could never see her eyes, came wobbling over to Sebastian. She tried to walk carefully; honestly she did, especially with those heavy plates but she found herself tripping over thin air to land in open arm, with all those plates that should have collided with the ground to make those wicked smashing noises into his other hand. Mae-rin looked up at him. He was flawless, smooth, sensual, calm, collected, and god did he look like a…god.

"Mae-rin, please be more careful. I've come to tell you about the events for the master's birthday party today."

Mae-rin couldn't fight her blush, deep and red, but all of her reddened ears were on his articulated words. She hadn't forgotten the young master's birthday; she'd be crazy if she did.

"Listen, there's to be a party in his honor, I want this place cleaned up, spotless, you hear me? Make sure all the placements are set and the décor shall be favorable and compliment our young lord and his accomplishments."

"Uh…Yes suh!"

"Very good, now take these plates and put them away, they aren't suitable, something plain, clean, polished, and perhaps with a little detail on it."

"Yes suh, I'll get right on that, Yes I will."

"Hurry along then.

She escaped his arms, reluctantly, took the plates, and was on her way. Sebastian walked away but stopped when he heard a crash, obviously Mae-Rin. Sebastian shook his head, with the way things were heading, tonight would be disastrous. Next was Finnian, a chipper young lad with strawberry blonde hair held by five red clips and teal-green eyes, he was the gardener.

"Oh, 'ello Sebastian, Whatcha up to today? You need me fuh somethin?"

"Indeed, I need you to handle the landscaping, and create an elegant table arrangement with some delicate, not too bright, seasonal flowers, something our master would find favorable."

"Can do Sebastian! What for, though?"

"The young master has decided upon celebrating his birthday with a party. I suggest you and the others should get spiffed up for the event after you're all done. Something fastidious and pleasing to the eye."

Finnian had no idea what fastidious meant but he could only guess that he needed to wear something fancy. He had the perfect little suit hanging in his closet that would do nicely. Not too fancy, but it was the best he could do.

"A party? Great! I'll get right on trimming the hedges and cutting the grass and…oh so much to do! Well by Sebastian."

The happy-go-lucky boy bounded off with some shears in his hand. Sebastian could only imagine how disturbing the garden would be after Finnian; the ninth wonder of the world with his human strength, was done with it. Lastly, there was the person who was the most important to tonight's event and the one Sebastian was most worried about.

"Baldroy, look sharp, for tonight you are to be the most important factor in making this party for the young earl a success."

"I am?"

"You will prepare an exquisite meal, befitting nobles and royalty, only the finest on the master's birthday, and a luscious, decadent, five-tier cake worthy of his aristocratic pallet and consumption. It needs to be flawless, every course, every meal, every bite, do you understand me Bard? For if it is not, and this banquet is found unsatisfactory, you will find yourself in the epicenter of Dante's fiery inferno. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

Baldroy backed up against the wall, frightened out of his pants-which he was sure he just wet. His cigarette dropped out of his open mouth, he was shaking like a leaf. Sebastian cracked his fingers then turned with a daunting look on his face, a shadow of death around him. His eyes were narrow, almost burning into the abyss of the corridor behind him.

"That goes for you two, as well. If something goes wrong tonight, well I might just act out of code and do something drastic. If you want to keep your head connected with their right bodies then I suggest you do EVERYTHING right. Heaven help you if you don't."

His voice was like dark, deep thunder, booming around the room. Mae-rin and Finnian had been in the shadows, about to go warn Baldroy of Sebastian coming and the party but were stopped by Sebastian, who saw them even though it was pitch black. Now they stood there, frozen. The dark aura had gone, seemingly, as he smiled so sweetly it gave them cavities for life.

"Now be off with you, my fellow servants. Be merry and gay, for today is a happy day. Oh my, did I just rhyme? How peculiar."

Sebastian stalked off, leaving his air of dark death behind. The three of them looked at each other, each shivering in their skin.

"Well you heard him…let's do this right or it's our heads," Finnian whispered, gulping and rubbing his throat.

The three swore right then and there that this would be perfect for their beloved master, for him and for Sebastian but also for their pretty little heads. Ciel had walked into the bathroom, hoping that it wouldn't be a long wait for Sebastian but was shocked to see he was already there. He couldn't have done everything that fast.

"Sebastian…How-"

"Don't worry, my lord, everything has been taken care. Nothing to worry about, alright? Now just slip into the warm bathwater and let your cares melt away. I added some black sea salt into here, it's supposed to rejuvenate you and make your skin soft and the bath more relaxable. Please, enjoy."

Sebastian was fast, accurate, precise, perfect, and he knew it. Ciel allowed the man to remove his clothing. Ciel watched him delicately unbutton each button with careful precision. Always so gentle yet swift in his actions, caring ever so much to each detail. Ciel lowered himself into the water, perfect temperature, maybe a tad too hot but he liked it, he needed it.

"Is everything satisfactory?"

"Indeed."

"Shall I scrub you down, my lord? Or perhaps you would like a soothing skin massage after your bath?"

"That would be nice," Ciel contently sighed as he lowered himself into the tub.

Sebastian dropped something into the water that started fizzing. Ciel gasped and started edging out of the tub.

"The hell is that?!"

Sebastian chuckled. It was so funny to watch his master react to something like that, somebody with his noble nose always up in the air while somebody else's was up his ass. Oh, his young master was something very interesting.

"Easy there, my lord, nothing to fear. Just a fizzing soap ball, it releases a pleasant fragrance along with fizzing suds to soften, purify, and perfume the skin. The one I've gotten was called nighttime jasmine; it's got a very pliable scent…like you."

Ciel twitched, feeling a sponge rub up and down on his skin, lathered in a strong, oh so British scent that he liked. Sebastian had said his skin was soft or smelled soft….right? Or had he meant otherwise? Had Ciel heard wrong? Surely Sebastian had better things to do then joke around or…smell Ciel. Sebastian was allowed to touch things, do things that others weren't. They had a special bond, that much was for sure, but Ciel almost laughed thinking that Sebastian was obsessed with him, sniffing his dirty clothing, his skin, and his hair….surely this wasn't what Sebastian meant? Surely he just meant that Ciel had soft-colored skin?

"My lord, how absentminded of you."

Sebastian did a fluid, quick motion with his hand, dragging his fingertips along the skin of Ciel, causing goose bumps, then went up to his ear, plucking out something from his earlobe, his studs.

"You forgot to take these out. I do hope that didn't hurt you."

Ciel lowered himself even further into the tub, making bubbles with his mouth in the water like a child. He wasn't doing it for fun, he was speaking and slipped but now he stayed there, something had broken his spirit. He hid his face, for it was too warm, he knew he had some slight blush on his cheeks.

'Well this is embarrassing. I'm the earl, Damnit all. I shouldn't be blushing like some fool because my butler touched me. He always touches me. His hands are always on me…always. So why now, do my cheeks redden? It's the hot water….I need to get out before I pass out from the heat.'

"Sebastian...," Ciel had resurfaced, his cheeks back to their normal pallid hue, "I'm ready to get out now, the heat is too much for me, I think you overdid it on the hot water."

"Oh, how dense I am, I knew you liked it a little colder but I thought perhaps some hot water would undo that stress. Can you forgive me?"

"Shut up and help me out."

"Yes, my lord," He annunciated carefully, in his smooth, seducing voice, a leer upon his face. Ciel didn't miss it. He knew. Crap. And he was toying with the poor boy.

'To hell with him and his games.'

Ciel permitted Sebastian to lift him out the tub and dry him off. As Sebastian was towel drying his hair Ciel noticed he wasn't blushing. What had happened back there in the tub that made him blush? Now Ciel was certain it actually was the heat. Ciel was picked up again and put on a table, still nude underneath the cotton tow, laying face down.

"Sebastian, I demand to know what you are doing here!"

"Why, giving you what your body needs…what you asked for, a soothing massage."

Ciel had forgotten about that request and was about to deny it or tell Sebastian to stop when silky hands covered in oil caressed up and down the young earl's back. Bliss. Euphoria. Heaven. He was there. He was on a cloud. Sebastian's ungloved, bare, naked hands were rubbing upon the young, tender hide and it was more than the little boy could bear. The poor lad let out a small moan of pleasure, he had tried to keep it in but when Sebastian grinded up on a part of him that particularly in need of a massage the boy couldn't stop himself.

"Se-Se-Sebastian!"

"Oh dear, you're so tense and knotted up, poor master. Allow me to release you from this pain."

"Ahh No…stop!"

"But master, the way your body is receiving me is telling a different story completely."

"Seb-Seb-Sebby…SSSEEEBASTIANN NO…don't…please…"

'That's right…call my name…beg for me.'

"Are you sure? Perhaps I should, seeing as I have to send out invitations to all those who are attending this part of yours."

Sebastian stopped; leaving the boy sighing then he washed his hands off, pulled on his gloves and went about his work with a grin. Ciel sat up; he felt like a dream, that massage did wonders for his back. Sebastian left his mark, he had touched him, and Ciel had enjoyed it. Of course he had, it was a simple massage by a butler of high caliber. Nothing more, nothing less. Wasn't there something he meant to ask Sebastian? Oh well, he forgot now.

Ciel walked carefully into his room, there was Sebastian, waiting there for him with a clean, pressed outfit hanging on a hanger in his hand with a pair of freshly polished shoes in the other.

"It has been done, all the invites have been sent to everyone, if you'd like to see the list I'll show you and-"

"Enough. Is that what you've picked out for me?"

Sebastian frowned looking at the outfit. It was a navy blue suit with white ruffles at the color, a black gem settled in those ruffles, little silver buttons, high socks that went a little under the knee, and some navy capris. The shoes were black with silver buckles.

"You don't approve of it, my master?"

"It's fine."

'I will never understand how he does it, everything at such a high speed. I had just sent him to make the letters; any normal person might be on the third letter but he's already finished and has chosen an outfit that he somehow knew would be appropriate. He's almost inhuman.'

The outfit was on Ciel, it had been put on while he was thinking; now he sat there on the bed while Sebastian rolled up his socks and placed his shoes adroitly on his petite feet. Sebastian was given his leave to see through the preparations. He was shocked. Mae-rin did not drop a single plate, all the polished plates were set on the table, the decorations were second-rate, just below adequate but at least noting was broken. The flower arrangement had white roses and blue-bells, very nice actually and the lawn wasn't too shabby. The food wasn't burnt either, average to say the least but not burnt or horrible tasting.

"I'm proud of you three, you've done well! Very well considering how foolish you all are. I congratulate you for taking the next step in serving. One day you'll be as first-rate as I, now all it needs is a little Michaelis magic."

By Michaelis magic he meant "sprucing up" everything, and by that he meant boosting their work up to his level of awe-inspiring brilliance. They watched in trepidation as he seemingly flew through the air to string tapestries of silver and white along with the blue, to add rose petals, loose bows, to light the chandelier, to add little odds and ends that made the décor stunning. The floral arrangement was duplicated in a flash and put on the ends of the table and in the middle was a large rabbit made of ice.

"When did he have time to get all this stuff?" Asked Baldroy, beside himself

"Furthermore, when did he make it all?"

"He's fantastic, he is, a right angel, indeed," Hummed Mae-rin, overcome with admiration.

The roast pork was honeyed, sliced and seasoned; raisons were added to the pudding along with various dried fruits, and a garnish, the salad had proper raspberry vinaigrette with fresh croutons and parsley. Everything was seasoned, everything had a little extra oomph, everything was mouth-watering, all thanks to the marvelous marvel that was Sebastian Michaelis.

"Now that is how you make a completely, one-hundred percent, perfect, pleasing party, now all we need are the master and his guests. Now we must hurry and go spruce up, come now, quickly."

"Sebastian, you're something else!" Cried Finnias, voice riveting with joy.

"Please, I am simply one hell of a butler."

It was time. The clock struck the hour and the party began. Elizabeth brought balloons to fill the place as well as her girly touches here and there. Ciel looked away from the dreaded pink glut everywhere. Elizabeth was wearing a blue dress, "So now we can match" was her reasoning for this. His only living relative, aside from Elizabeth, his aunt, Madame Red, came too, in her tight, short red dress with a black beaded choker.

"Do I look simply ravishing? This outfit was suggested to me by a top artist."

"I'm sure it was," Remarked Ciel, with the upmost sarcasm

All of his presents were given to him, he couldn't say he liked them all too much but he would wear them and put them somewhere if it only kept his subjects and betrothed happy. He did fancy the broach his aunt got him.

"Got it from the cutest little Haberdashery run by this creepy man, oh and there's a boutique right next to it ran by a very handsome man. His name Is Grell Sutcliff, and he says Hello Sebastian."

Ciel and Sebastian froze in their places, a look of disgust and mortification of Sebastian's face. When Madame Red asked him what was wrong he shook his head to clear his thoughts and said nothing was wrong then placed the broach inside his jacket pocket. The cake was five-tiered; big enough to serve everyone three times and then some, and it was elegantly iced with the same icing on the cake he had the other day, for that was all Baldroy knew how to make. After the party was over and the servants were left to clean, Ciel went into his room and looked out the window to the shining silver full moon. Sebastian came in, curious to his master's silence.

"It's what Madame Red said…isn't it?"

"Yes…you know Sebastian…perhaps we should take a look at this quaint little shop, shouldn't we? After all, I am in need of some new things for my wardrobe. Make plans to head there first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian peered through those dark bangs that fell over his face at the moment, a sadistic grin on his face…and on his master's face as well.


	7. Alois, doppleganger

The sunlight, the little that there was in the basement, leaked through the dusty window all covered in cobwebs. Alois was enjoying his sleep, imagining a world where Hannah and he could be free and live somewhere covered in flowers with a white picket fence and a lake filled with ducks and lily pads with those tiny, aromatic pink buds. It would be a nice house, the house Hannah would love, and Hannah would be happy and smiling. The Viscount and he would be married, all would be fine, and Alois's real family would come to claim him. He imagined them as a homely but lovable pair with a light sand color to their skin, the mother would have freckles and his electric blue eyes and his father would have dirty blonde hair.

They would be dressed in rags and have many other kids running behind them calling out "brother, brother how we missed you." Yes there would be four sisters, and two brothers, one older, one younger. All of them would embrace him and there would be dogs, yes a lot of dogs and puppies and bunnies, he would have a menagerie of animals. The mystery of his past would be solved his new name, he named himself Lucas McGabriel, and his parents, Francesca and Louis McGabriel, with Hannah would find all be one big happy family. If only fate wasn't so cruel.

"ALOIS! Get your lazy ass up, the sin has risen and it's almost time to open up shop. Come on boy, time to make something of yourself…ha, I mean if that's even possible."

Alois leaped out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He felt groggy, today was going to be worse than any other day. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Cold, rust-colored, sharp bricks. He wished he could live in his dreams forever, or live them out but there was no way. As he walked up the stairs he felt Grell's foot kick him sharply in his rear end and back, pushing his small body to the ground.

"Oh get up, you big good for nothing."

The floor was cold, like his life, like everything he knew. Grell stepped on his back, a sickening crack was heard then a spluttering cough, blood drizzled from Alois's lips. He wished he could sink into the floor, into the dirt that lay beneath it, to the center of the earth, to hell and its fiery core. He welcomed hell, embraced it, it would be better than where he was or maybe he was already in hell. Yes, this was his hell, ever day of his life.

There was a knife, right there, teasingly out of reach. Alois groaned in dismay. If only he could reach it and end his life. He wanted death, now more than ever, and if he died then he could dream forever.

"Get up I said! Hurry up boy, we open in an hour and this place is a catastrophe…Oh my name will be tossed into the mud like a squealing pig, covered in the coffee colored ick and grime if someone were to see my glorious little boutique looking like a tornado just blew here. Oh, I feel weak, no faint! Somebody catch me!"

Paula was ready to catch her mistress but Ash beat her to it. Ash didn't like the mistress all too much, but because he was a humble gentleman of sorts he would humor the gender-confused man. He pushed his hand through his short, messy, layered bangs and looked sharply at Alois.

"Now look what you've done, you've gone and made the Mistress faint. Have you no heart? Do what she said and clean this place, right now or you will suffer at my hand."

Alois struggled to get up and stood up, if only for a moment, for he collapsed again. When he finally was able to stand his eyes met Drocell's; he was now standing in front of him, tilting his head left and right to the melody of his music box he was winding. He opened his mouth to sing, probably in a sing-song way to the tune of "my fair lady" as always but something noticeably put him off. His eyes got round and his hands fell at his side, his mouth went slack and his head cranked back slightly.

"Drocell what's wrong with you? Are you sick? You better not be, I need you to run the haberdashery," complained Grell with his hands on his hips.

His head whipped forward and his purple eye seemed to glow with unknown rapture. He smiled wide, mouth open and eyes rounder than the full moon. He licked his bottom lip carefully, closing his mouth in a seductive smirk that was oh so smug. Finally, his smile changed to one that was complexly joyous- a kid on Christmas night.

"He's coming."

That was all he said and Grell's hairs stuck up on his neck. It was chilling, daunting, and the room had gotten cold yet Grell smiled.

"Oh that means my beloved is coming too! Oh this is going to be a good day. Shit, Alois! Alois, go to your room."

"But, what about the cleaning?"

He raised his blonde eyebrow at the suggestion. He was thoroughly confused. Who was coming? Who was Grell's beloved? Well it could be anyone knowing Grell's flirtatious attitude toward men. Why should he go to his room when he was instructed to clean? Was Grell hiding him? Why? Who was this HE? Alois had a nagging feeling in his chest, right in his heart, that this HE was important.

"I don't care what I said, listen to me now, you wretched boy, go to your room and you'll have extra food for today and clean sheets, maybe I'll throw in a bath if you hurry up!"

It was too good to be true. Something was up and Alois would find out. He scurried down into the basement, glad he didn't have to clean but was mystified. He watched the silent triplets tidy up the room; he watched Ash tidy up himself- the cocky, self-centered prick, thought Alois, He watched the ladies prepare the stuff and Grell opened up shop. The shop wasn't to open for another hour, why open it now? Alois was befuddled; his brain was throbbing inside his skull when suddenly there came the jingle of the door bells and the happy squeal from Paula.

The HE was here. Alois lifted up the hatch slightly, enough to see, nobody noticed him, they were all too busy to notice him, but the hatch had been covered up, they just didn't lock it, Alois hated it when they did. His eyes roamed the store; there was a tall, rather fine looking man in butler's attire, white gloves and all, with reddish eyes and black hair. Certainly this wasn't the HE, right? He was a common butler, sure he looked like he was a polished servant, and his voice gave him grace and calm, but he was still a butler. Grell seemed to know him…and like him…a lot.

"Oh Bassy, you're here! I knew you would come to visit you're sexy devil in red!"

Grell ran, open arms, to the man who stepped to the side allowing Grell to fall to the floor with his arms open. The butler looked back at Grell.

"Don't touch me, I'm not here to play with you, nor will I ever be."

"You're so black-hearted and cold, Bassy. That's why I like you. We could, make beautiful babies together; I'm thinking at least seven."

The butler twitched, his skin which was a lovely ecru color, turned slightly green with disgust most likely.

"Sorry, you're not my type."

"Oh come now, you know you want me. You can't resist me, I'm your drug and you know it. This isn't you're first visit here…speaking of which, where's the brat? I know he's with you, you can't hide him. Although, I really don't want to see his ugly face, he gives me the creepies."

The butler lashed out, in a complete fury, his hands upon Grell's throat. He snarled at the red-headed male.

"Don't you ever speak that way about my young lord or his countenance ever again or I swear by the fires of hell I will slit your throat and you shall be covered in that color which you love so much. I will not tolerate that kind of talk about the master, Understand?"

Grell didn't feel pain; in fact he was aroused by the man's show of force upon him. He writhed happily in his grasp, blushing and smiling.

"My beloved Bassy, you're so rough with me, oh yes, I love it! Now tie me down and whip me, Oh I've been a bad kitty!"

The butler sighed, releasing Grell, making him plummet to the floor. It was obvious he wouldn't get anywhere with him.

"You're no cat, cats are wonderful creatures of nature, pure perfection, and you are….an abomination, and I wish you would stop calling me Bassy."  
"Fine I'll call you my you're real name…Se-Bas-Tian."

Grell then shrieked gaily, stroking the obviously ticked off butler on the cheek and neck. Before Grell could put the moves on the man, who obviously despised Grell, the little bells chimed. Paula "Jingle-Jingled" excitably. The door swung open rather fast, almost shattering the glass and smashing the poor bells, to Paula's dismay. Alois stood up a little for a better look, his heart was racing. Surely, this must be the HE and the butler must belong to him. But the sunlight coming in from behind him cast a godly glow around him and a dark shadow. Imaginary wings formed from behind him.

"SEBASTIAN! I told you to wait for me!"

"But my lord, you also said to get here as fast as possible and so I did, I didn't mean to leave you behind but unless you were to ride on my back or allow me to carry you there was no way, and seeing that you wouldn't comply to either I simply had to move forward, as were you're commands. I have displeased you, yet again, my master? I am an un-courteous, air-headed, blinded ignoramus. I should think more about you than me."

"Never you mind…I should be more clear with my orders…"

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself, this foolish butler has disobeyed you more times in one day than any has in a week's time. You must punish me thoroughly master, I need more training."

"Shut up Sebastian, god I hate when you wallow in your own self-loathing and pity that kind of thing really sets me off, you know. Have a bit of backbone, Damnit. Well, since you're already here I suppose you and Grell have…gotten reacquainted shall we say?"

"Unfortunately."

Yes, now was the time, the HE was stepping out of the light of the sun and into the shop. Alois was on his tippy toes with enthrallment, he was ready for anything but when the HE was revealed he wasn't ready for what he saw: A mirror image f himself, in blue with dark blue hair. Alois rubbed his eyes, surely he was seeing things. But upon closer inspection the answer was a solid no. This boy had a stern face, an air of dominance and power about him, he called the shots, he wasn't afraid of anything, his resolve was ever icy and true, his eyes, electric blue just like Alois told a story, his mouth in a permanent straight line, as if he never smiled.

How could it be? That a person could look so much like him? True the little features here and there that Alois noticed did make them different but they also looked strikingly similar. All too similar to be a coincidence, especially those eyes. Alois had to know more about him, he has to find out his name. He could only sit there, out of breath, heart speeding faster than a train off the rails, in shock, staring at the boy.

"Grell Sutcliff, we meet again."

"What a displeasure to be seeing you again, Ciel Phantomhive."

A name! Alois was ever thankful for a name and what a name it was. Alois rather liked it but he swore he heard that last name before and the first name rang a bell in the memory he swore he lost.

"Ciel," He whispered, trying it out. It sounded right, it was a nice name, and it reminded him of bitter tea and banana bread for some odd reason. Why? Was it a memory?

The boy turned his head, looking around. Had he heard Alois? Alois almost prayed he did. He thought, for some reason, this Ciel would help him, or least be disgusted by Alois's living conditions enough to shut down the place and set him free. Alois was too frightened to make any more noise though, frightened of the man dressed in red. Red...the color was familiar. Alois hated red, so why did a flash of blinding red light appear in his brain. Another memory? He was glad of it, perhaps he was finally remembering.

"We have a bone to pick with you, How is it you're still alive, still legally here?"

"I have ways of slipping through the system, oh young earl."

"Watch your tone, Sutcliff," Sebastian growled under his breath.

"Sebastian…uncalled for. We came to talk business, not make empty threats."

"Forgive me for my impudence, but, it wasn't empty at all, I never make empty promises or threats. I mean what I say, as a Phantomhive butler I must be true."

"If you are to threaten him and see through it then do it on your own time if you must, or if I request you too, other than that, stand down."

"Yes, My lord."

Alois liked the power this boy held, he liked his firm voice, his smooth complexion, his physique, and he had a beautiful visage, pleasing to the eye yet held ascendancy in every feature. His butler was very faithful and loyal, something Alois didn't know about unless it was with Hannah. Hannah would make a lovely maid, she would do it too, be his maid, Hannah was just that nuts over Alois.

"Poor Bassy, always getting pistol whipped by his runty ruler. Why do you bow down to him, when you can bow down to me?"

"Because, you sicken me to the core, my dear fellow, and I would rather eat shit than serve you. Serving the young lord gives me purpose and fulfillment that can only be described as nirvana. My lord is one of the finest creatures to walk upon this earth, such hatred and pain in his eyes…like I've never seen…this is what makes him so favorable, to me. You could never understand the complex relationship of a butler and his master, or the elaborate labyrinth that is the relationship between this butler and his diverse master."

The boy was noticeably taken aback, he en stepped back a little, eyes trembling just a tad. Alois was taken aback too, this butler as very educated in the English language and he was a gifted speech giver. His monologue touched the boy's heart. They certainly did seem to have a certain, noticeable bond. A deep connection that could, no matter what, never be broken. Alois wanted something like that, something special. He knew it wasn't exclusive to this butler or to any butlers but anybody could build this, with time, patience, and understanding. All of which the Viscount Druitt, his favorite, his lover, his crush, his heart, didn't seem to have. Alois let go of the Viscount at that moment, in favor of somebody who would treat him right and love him…Like the way this Sebastian loved his master, Ciel.

"My Bassy is such a poet! Better than Shakespeare, I'd say. Well if you've come to speak business let's get on with it. I do have a shop to run."

"That is precisely why I'm here. How is it you are legally running a shop or even alive? After last time I would suspect to see you behind bars for life."

"Can't we just forgive and forget? I said I was sorry/"

"It's what you said that is the reason I'm here. I could care less how you 'Slipped through the system', but what did you mean by you have something I need?"

Grell turned, grinned a toothy Cheshire grin at Drocell who nodded, winding up his music box. Ciel looked at him with detest and shivered.

"Drocell Cainz…How you ever got through the system is no mystery, you and Grell are murderers but not only that you two are wanted men, both of you are equally blood thirsty but If I were a woman walking the cold, dark streets of London's less desirable parts I'd be more frightened of somebody of your background and caliber."

Drocell tiled his head mechanically and smiled.

"And so I said to myself, to see him again brings the joy of a child into my heart for no sight is more blessed then seeing my art, my work, my precious, special Earl and his curt frown. You are the material I use, my silver and gold. The perfect material. Finer than silk, he who douses himself in blue like the sky deserves and no less, says I."

Ciel shuddered, making Sebastian com closer to his side, protecting him. From his pockets came knives and forks, polished and sharp.

"If we must fight both of you again, we shall. You will not take my master, no not again. He will not be another one of your puppets. He's no toy, he's much better than that, and I permit you to step down and bow down, for my master is no play thing and shall not be accused or used in such a despicable manor."

"I shall put him on the highest pedestal, clean and perfect. How lovely his hair will be, how fine and straight, how smooth his skin underneath my fingertips and I gently put him in place with the others. Succumb, he will, to me, only."

"You will not put you're filthy hands on my master. Nobody touches him especially in such a disgraceful, shameful approach."

Ciel touched Sebastian's back and he moved silently, begrudgingly away from Ciel's form. Ciel looked up at Drocell then at Grell who sniggered.

"I mean it, Sutcliff, tell me what you meant or I will report you to the authorities."

"Why haven't you already, my sweet little prince? Are you too noble? Nay, you're nobility is the reason you went after me in the first place. So much attitude and fire in such a young soul and body, no wonder Sebastian hangs around with you so much. If only fires weren't so easily put out. If you do have me arrested I'll just escape again, you know that, besides, you need me for information and if I go to jail I'll do time, hard time, probably death, and as much as I'd die to die I simply can't die yet, I'm much too fabulous you see. A supple young fruit like me needs time to mature and ripen then plant her seed before she can die. So, until I give you what you want, all you can do is beat the crap out of me like the little bastard you are. I'll never tell you, no matter how much you hurt me, cuz baby…I'll hurt you right back in the place that's the most painful…you're pride…or perhaps that fragile memory you try to let go yet cling to so much. I suggest you turn tail and get the hell out of my shop. We don't allow stray dogs in here…unless they work to become our pets."

Ciel snarled at Grell, his cane trembling in his small hands. Grell filed his nails with a smirk of content coyness. He had won. All he needed now was a prize. Sebastian would do nicely, if only he would succumb.

"To hell with you Grell, don't tell me then, see if I care. I have something you want too, you know…Sebastian."

Grell's mouth dropped as Ciel tugged on Sebastian's tie, bringing him to his knees.

"He's mine, all mine, and you can't have him. I get to wake up to him every day and you don't."

Sebastian chuckled then leaned over to Ciel's face, grabbing it slightly. Alois watched with bated breath. What would happen next? It was too suspenseful for the young boy to take. Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek sweetly then said to the surprised and stunned Grell,

"That's right, I'm all his. His butler, his servant, I kiss the ground my master walks upon; I treat him as one should treat somebody of his status. You can only dream of having such a time with one as me, and I'd have nightmares about it. I'd never serve you…but I suppose if we devised a trade suitable to the young master then I'd have no choice…sadly, but to be you're slave. Too bad you don't want to comply though…but if you should then seek us out."

Grell stammered, so did Ciel, as did Alois. These guys could get anything they wanted with a look and a whisper. Professional smooth talkers, business was their business and they used people in the best way but as they left Alois wondered about Grell and Drocell's past. Were they really murderers? Who did they murder? What did they mean by Ciel being a doll for Drocell? What did Drocell do that was so disgusting? Alois closed the hatch; he had a lot to think about. Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. The boy who looked like his double, his twin even. Was there more to that than just appearances? Could this HE, this Ciel Phantomhive be the key to his freedom and forgotten past? Or was it honestly some coincidence? Alois was unsure but one thing was sure, he had to find out more about him. He had to see him again, and he knew just where to find him.


	8. Ciel, Nostalgic

Ciel had gotten up early that day, he wanted to get this little thing over with quickly and be off. Hopefully things wouldn't get too messy…again. Sebastian had pressed and dressed him as usual and the two were heading out, Ciel with his cane in hand and a hat upon his head. They needed to gather some information from a certain Grell Sutcliff. Ciel and Sebastian both went back in time in their minds, reliving that faithful day they had met Grell Sutcliff and his partner in crime, Drocell Cainz.

Sebastian had been with Ciel for a while now; they had finally grown accustomed to each other and played off each other's bad times and good times favorably. Never more was there a more in sync pair of butler-master then they. Ciel was still 12 and his birthday wasn't for a few months, perhaps three, give or take a month, and they were out on duty. A very distressful letter from the Queen had been received. It was rather disturbing in detail, talks of women getting their uterus violently cut out, covered in blood and left on the streets. It was only prostitutes, though, for some odd reason, commoners who sold their bodies for money. Disgusting by Ciel's standards.

Ever still, no human deserved death especially so grotesque and the Queen wanted them to investigate it so naturally they did. There was no leads, no connections, no information besides autopsy photos which made Ciel vomit up his cookies, literally. All they had was a hunch, a hunch that if they stayed around the prostitute ring that the killer, who was aptly named Jack the Ripper, would come. Ciel and Sebastian had been in disguise and were standing there in the cold, freezing their asses off, but Sebastian was happy playing with the filthy, homeless street cats; Sebastian loved cats- a little too much.

Finally, their wait was over, Ciel thought they could make it in time to save the prostitutes- a pretty little Asian girl and her extremely busty sister with golden eyes. They thought…they thought. They thought wrong. The sister with the curvaceous frame and large bust had escaped her fate but her sister was a bloodied mess, which made it look like she was an accomplice or the very person who did it. Ciel backed away from the crime, disgusted by the horror of it all. The girl was holding her sister's body, crying over it and shaking her.

"Mèimei! Wake up, please wake up! Please, please help her…I think they…I think they."

Ciel didn't know what to do. They couldn't help the girl, she was dead, that much was for sure. The lifeless look in her eyes and the pure, raw consternation in the golden eyes of the sister was more than Ciel could bear. He turned and trembled a little before regaining himself.

"Do you know who did this? Did you catch a glimpse of them?" This was Sebastian asking, his master didn't have the strength

"He had red hair...and green eyes. There…there was another…he had purple eyes and talked funny…I think I'm going to be sick."

Sebastian caught the woman as she fainted. They were about to take them to the hospital when a figure appeared upon the roof top. A man, perhaps for he was very feminine, with his wild red hair stark against the night, and another man right next to him with a top hat upon his head, orange hair, and purple eyes with a music box in his hands.

They were a strange pair, and were the obvious culprits as soon as they stepped into the moonlight. The fit the descriptions although they were odd looking, especially with the sharpened teeth on the red-haired man, his lady-like composure and ways and the other man well, he just looked outlandish all around, from his soft eyes with makeup around him to his eccentric attire.

"Well we were coming back for the sister but it seems we have some devilishly sexy aggravation in the way."

"A boy…"

"Hmm? Oh yes, there is a little snot-nosed brat here, just a baby still in his diapers. How adorable. Run along sweetie, back home to your mommy. Tehheh. This is no place for kiddies, shorty."

That was it. That was the last straw. Nobody made fun of his stature. Ciel grunted with anger as he looked at him.

"It seems you've made my young master mad. I think I can read him from here, you wish for me to take them out and give them to the authorities, my lord?"

"Ooh! How very droll, somebody who looks as hot as you serving this child is just too funny. Hun, you oughta be on our side, you look pretty cold-hearted, am I right? Join us, the malicious duo of Grell Sutcliff and Drocell Cainz, we who make up the infamous Jack the Ripper. Well, it's really me, I look better all covered in the red blood of these slutty prostitutes, don't I cutie?"

The man named Drocell kept looking at Ciel with a tiny smirk on the edge of his lips. He crept closer to him, winding his music box.

"So perfect, so flawless, his supple skin, his perfect blue eyes like sapphires, that prompt, straight line of a frown…I remember you. Grell…don't you…it's him."

Grell looked his way then bended down to Ciel's face with a frown.

"Oh yes, this is he, you wanted him, didn't you? Go ahead, have him, he's not important to me. Just to society, and that's barely."

"In my collection you will go, you will go, you will go, perfectly settled with a big blue bow, my fair Phantomhive."

Ciel reared back. How did he know his last name? Why was he singing in that tune? What did he mean? Sebastian smacked Drocell's hand away from Ciel's face.

"Drocell Cainz, notorious child molester, he kills their families then takes the youngest child, or the most flawless then takes their innocence, turns them into a doll, both literally and metaphorically. It's sickening. Then he creates actual dolls of them, like that is their soul. Then he kills them, he's never satisfied until-"

"Until, I think to myself, I find the perfect material to use. Now I find it is here, finally, Ciel Phantomhive. He will be made of silver and gold, yes that's better, that's the one. Build it up of silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up of silver and gold, my fair lady."

Some nearly invisible puppet strings wound their way around Ciel's child-like frame. Drocell was controlling them, pulling him forward, his eyes growing with want and need.

"No, master! Get your grubby hands off him!"

Sebastian tried to attack Drocell but was interrupted by Grell who had a blood stained chainsaw. The bleeding misshapen body of the girl and her still passed out sister were lying on the floor in a pool of crimson pools.

"Ah ah ah my sweet little wolf in sheep's clothing, you're battle is with me. Come now; tell me your name, or do I have to squeeze it out of the little earl? Yes, I know you're master, we all do."

Sebastian didn't know who we was, all he knew was he had to save his master and fast. Drocell would do such horrid things to him, vicious, horrible, disgusting, unspeakable things that made Sebastian's stomach do a violent twist. Nobody would do those things to his master especially without his permission. No the masters tight young entrance and frame would not be touched by somebody so despicable. He just couldn't deal with it. His young lord's virginity was for one person and that was his betrothed, when he was ready…even though…well, he told himself he wouldn't hide his feelings, he did feel a certain sexual relationship, a certain arousing spark with his master…but that was for another time to discuss with himself, another pang in his dark heart, for now it was save the young lord.

"SEBASTIANNNNN!"

Sebastian looked up to see the blue-black hair that was sweetly placed onto the head of his master being stroked lovingly, the puppet strings tied around him, hard to struggle without being cut.

"Mine," Whispered Drocell, stroking his hair and humming.

'No…not yours…he is mine, he is Miss. Middleton's, he is a Phantomhive, he is not for Drocell…' Suddenly Grell bashed his head against Sebastian's.

"Gotcha, babe! So your name is Sebastian. OOH I love it, love it. My sassy little Bassy, so sultry, so seductive, so arousing, oh just take me Damnit all!"

"You're not my type Mr. Sutcliff, now why don't we continue our little dance, hmm? My young master can be a captive audience to witness this display. If I defeat you, then you will surrender my lord, deal?"

"Hmm…oh I can't resist you, Bassy. Fine, do we have a deal Drocell?"

Drocell nodded, stroking the jaw line of Ciel's noble face. It took all of Sebastian's might to hold back and fight Grell. Sebastian knew they were thinking he was just a butler, but oh he was much more than that, and he was no feeble butler, he could easily murder them both, especially for his master. They were going to learn and learn now. Grell thrust forth his chainsaw, about to run it through Sebastian's finely pressed coat but he caught it with his gloved hands with the blades of the chainsaw revving close to his face.

"Huh?"

Sebastian picked up the chainsaw and tossed it and its owner across the way against a building. Drocell watched Grell fly from in front of Sebastian all the way to another building far behind them.

"And so I said to myself, I must give you up, precious doll made of silver and gold, the material I will use, for the butler in black made a deal, I will not deny."

"How cordial of you. Now release my master and retrieve you're accomplice."

"No need, beloved Bassy, I'm right behind you."

Sebastian turned to see Grell, he had bruises and bumps, his left arm seemed broken and his other arm held a busted red chainsaw, his clothes were torn and tattered.

"You've split my clothes in two and my hair is a mess. I'm sweating, bleeding, panting and broken. My, this has been one hell of a night, my dreamboat."

"How…how are you alive?" Ciel asked, struggling against the strings that still hadn't been released.

"I'm too deadly efficient to die just yet. Well, gotta split Bassy babes, I'm rather tired of this murdering gig, It's old hat, you know? Painting the town red was fun while it lasted, I think I'm going to open up a little store, you know I've always been a fashion Diva and I know just who to hire. Teh. Let's go Drocell Kinz."

Grell did a freefall off the roof into Drocell's waiting arms. The strings were finally loose from Ciel, he was free at last. Sebastian rushed to his side in a second, putting his arms around him but Ciel slapped him away.

"I can take care of myself."

Sebastian smiled knowingly. 'That's why you called out my name in such a needy manor? Ah, my stubborn, head-strong, self-dependant young master, always such a lone wolf yet can't get along without me.'

Grell and Drocell were off, Drocell looking back at Ciel with want in his purple eyes. Grell waved his chainsaw in the air.

"Goodbye dearies, I look forward to seeing you Bassy my god of death, and for you Ciel, I have a message, we have something you want," He teasingly shouted like a child with a new toy that his little sister didn't have.

"What do you mean? "

"I love getting presents, my future is bright but always I love what has past," Whispered Drocell.

Ciel didn't understand his riddle. He didn't understand Drocell, he made his skin crawl. They took the young girl to the E.R and her dead sister to an overjoyed Undertaker who took great enjoyment in doing a full body autopsy, cleaning and preparing the mangled corpse. The young woman had become exceedingly silent after that, then they never saw her again until she showed up with a Chinese nobleman who was also in the Shanghai mafia, the leader of an opium den and head of a British trading company, named Lau. The girl's name, so it turned out, was Ranmao, and she was ever silent, never did a word pass through her small lips.

"Sebastian," Ciel said shaking out of his memory, "We need to hurry up."

"Forgive me, but, you don't run very fast, perhaps, if you'd like I could carry you?"

"I'm fine."

"Then…you can ride on my back."

"I'd rather walk, thank you."

"Suit yourself, whatever you wish, my lord."

Sebastian was off at the speed of light leaving poor Ciel behind.

"Damnit Sebastian, I didn't tell you to go off without me come back!"

Sebastian didn't hear him, he was too far away, but Ciel was aggravated by Sebastian's actions, leaving him there running in the heat all by himself with no protection. Yes, without Sebastian he was unprotected, Sebastian was his shield, his blanket, his guardian, a chess piece, a pawn. Ciel finally got back caught up with his butler at a shop that was half a boutique and half a haberdashery.

"SEBASTTIANN!"

Sebastian turned to see his master out of breath, sweating, and a raw nerve was struck. He was pissed, why he smashed in the little bells that decorated the door. Sebastian was there, with Grell who had his lanky arms around Sebastian's neck, about to kiss him to molest him in some way. So it was true, Grell really was here, and the people in the shop must be friends or accomplices, the one with the lavender hair and cocoa skin looked familiar. Wasn't she in the prostitute ring once? Hadn't she given them information on a few occasions? Wasn't she the sole survivor of the "pure pleasure" house? What was she doing here?

"I told you to wait for me!"

"But my lord…"

The butler started to flounder in his self-antipathy, hating himself for the poor job he had done. Ciel stopped him before he could keep going despite the fact that he knew it was true, Sebastian had disobeyed, well if only slightly, he HAD told him to go on and he didn't stop him from leaving until it was too late. It was both of their faults. Grell dusted off his clothes, looking at Ciel with detest.

"Grell Sutcliff, we meet again."

There was no hint of threat, hatred, spite, or anger in his voice, just calm, collected, coolness that sounded all too nonchalant and casual. Business as always.

"What a displeasure seeing you again, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel thought the feeling was mutual. He picked up a sound, it was small and hard to hear but it was a voice, barely a whisper. Had it said his name? No, it had to be the wind. But no doors were open; perhaps one of the staff had said his name. But why? Did they know him? Was this the WE Grell had mentioned?

"We have a bone to pick with you, how is it you're still alive, still legally here?"

It was true they should be rotting in prison for Ciel had turned their names over to the authorities and gave them a description on their appearance. But…didn't they say there was a fire at the department where they kept all files on criminals? Fire, thought Sebastian, was an ever present factor in the Earl's life, he himself was fire, burning everything he touches.

"I have ways of slipping through the system, oh young earl," He answered in mock seriousness.

Sebastian, a Phantomhive butler to the end, would not stand for that kind of obnoxious tone from somebody so low but when he threatened him his master made him recoil like a snake. Bound with a ball and chain to his master, like a dog. Yes, he was his master's little pet. That was all he was and all he would ever be, despite the unshakable bond they shared. Sebastian knew all of his secrets, knew his fears, his hates, his loves, what turned him off and what aroused him mentally and stimulated his curiosity. His lord was ever so curious, like a cat.

After Sebastian was questioned by Grell as to why he slaved over such a tiny tyrant he could only give the best, poetic, answer in an astonishing, fluid, speech right in front of the very person he served. Being a Phantomhive butler means never giving up, being strong, and bending to the ground in complete submission to whomever you served. He didn't like Ciel at first, he thought him a spoiled brat just like all the others, but first impressions are always wrong.

After getting to formally meet him he thought this strong-willed, head-strong, determined, lad was something special. His heart was like ice but his soul was fire, yet somewhere there was a child in him begging to be released from a box and every now and then would spill out. Those eyes, those eyes were like two beckoning lighthouses, full of pain and sorrow, it touched the very core of his satanic being for he never liked anything to be pure, clean, and holy yet the young master he served was pure yet he was also defiled. A perfect mixture. A dark angel. A heavenly devil.

"My Bassy is such a poet! Better than Shakespeare, I'd say. Well if you've come to speak business let's get on with it. I do have a shop to run."

Oh how Sebastian hated cutsie nicknames like Bassy, Sebby, and whatever else Grell called him. They made him stomach sick. Yet again Ciel asked him how escaped and then after Grell's pathetic attempt to lie in saying he said he was sorry, which even if he did would be a lie, Ciel asked him about the "thing he needed" but Grell gave him no answer but merely directed their attention to Drocell.

Ciel shuddered, remembering the feeling of those cold, lifeless hands upon his face, hair, skin, body. It made little bugs crawl under the surface of his skin. Drocell was giving him a look, that look, the thing he needed was Ciel, he wanted Ciel, for his twisted collection. Ciel was his perfect "material", his perfect doll. Ciel felt queasy just thinking of this man violating him.

Drocell looked up, looking through Sebastian yet right into him, he made another sing-song remark about how Ciel was his silver and gold. That was enough to pull on Sebastian's strings, yes he was a puppet, Ciel's puppet, but when people messed with the bull they got the horns.

"If we must fight both of you again, we shall. You will not take my master, no not again. He will not be another one of your puppets. He's no toy, he's much better than that, and I permit you to step down and bow down, for my master is no play thing and shall not be accused or used in such a despicable manor."

Ciel had enough of Sebastian protecting him all the time. Where was the glory in that? It made him look so puny and insignificant, like he was just an innocent, defenseless baby who couldn't put up his own fists to fight. He tapped Sebastian on the back, his shield was removed, he was exposed, vulnerable, he was easy prey. Ciel was tired of the little games Grell was playing with him, hanging the little toy filled with catnip above his head, so close yet out of reach. He gave a rousing speech about how he had what Ciel wanted, playing the childish game of "na-na-na-na you can't get me." Ciel was a master at games, deceit, Ciel took no bullshit, no funny business, just straight business. Nobody fucked with him. Nobody.

'Rule one of any game; it's easier when two people are playing it.'

Quick on his feet, Ciel thought up a plan. Grell wants something, something he could never have. Grell wanted to use him, watch him writhe like a worm on a hook? Heh, he had another thing coming. Ciel was bold, taking the bull by its horns, the foaming dog by his collar, playing with fire. But he was fire, which is what Grell told him. His fire would never be put out. Like a moth to a flame he drew Sebastian in closer. Sebastian was lost, why had his young lord pulled him in such a fashion? Suddenly, he knew.

He was toying with Grell, the way Grell had toyed with him. This was his chance, his only chance. Sebastian was a quick thinker as well; his mind ran as fast as he did. He took Ciel's soft face in his hands and planted a kiss on his cheek. He felt that cheek go warm; he heard his master stammering, saw Grell's open mouth. He had killed two birds with one stone- or kiss, as the case may be. Sebastian had toyed with Ciel, playing with his feelings, as well as Grell's. The duo left Grell speechless and the whole way home seemed awkward for Ciel.

He felt his cheek tentatively. He could still feel those silky lips upon them; it caused fine threads of heat to meet his cheeks. 'Damnit, not now, don't blush now, come, you're better than this.'

He shook it off immediately, trying not to think about it. Late that night when he was having dinner and drinking some herbal tea with lemon and honey to soothe the headache he had gotten and stomach ache, he suddenly remembered feeling like somebody was watching him in Grell and Drocell's store. It was an unshakable feeling, he felt like eyes were upon him, scanning him, judging him, and it wasn't the staff, it was somebody else. Sebastian noticed too, it didn't feel right in there. He had glimpsed a hatch door closing rather swiftly on his way out. Was somebody down there? Who was it? Why were they down there? Both Sebastian and Ciel had the same thought at same moment.

That was it….that was the thing Ciel needed. Whoever was down there was who Ciel wanted or needed. But who were they? What did they have to do with them? Ciel had deciphered the riddle, the thing- which was now revealed to be a person, was something from his past. Did he or she have a connection with his parent's death? Ciel would find out immediately tomorrow, the Queen could wait for now, now was the time for answers to unsolved questions, keys to unlock mysteries, and vengeance.


	9. Alois, Free

Today was the day. Yes, today would be the best day of his young life. He was grinning from ear to ear, it hurt actually, but he didn't care. Any problem the malicious world threw at him, he could handle with joy for today was the day he would get to meet Ciel, formally. The night before he had gathered information from the girls and found out that Ciel was the Earl Phantomhive, head of the Funtom Toy Company, and heir to the Phantomhive manor.

When Alois heard about the tragedy that took place at the Phantomhive manor, the fire that left poor Ciel all alone in this cold, cruel world, Alois felt a sense of empathy. He too, had no parents; he too, was basically alone in this world. Ciel was rich but money can't buy happiness, money can't replace warm arms around you, sweet words of confidence and love, kisses on your every scrape and bruise. Alois wanted to know more about Ciel, what else did they have in common besides being orphans with similar faces?

Alois would find out more today, and find out exactly where his home was, although he had a rough guess based on the little information he already had. Today he went about his duties beaming at everyone, ever so chipper and light for today he would find the one person who knew how he felt, who knew that absolute loneliness.

'Poor Ciel, without a friend in the world besides his butler. I'll be his friend, we'll be best friends, I can already tell. I like Ciel already, so I know he can like me too. Ciel is a little…rough looking, like he'd beat me for sure. But I don't care! Bash away! All Ciel needs is a hug and a friend, and I'll be that friend.'

"ALOISSSSS! Come here this instance, I need you!"

"Coming Mistress Sutcliff Mum."

Alois ran with a mop in one hand and a bucket full of soapy water in the other. He was very careful not to spill any of it as his small feet slammed hard against the wood. Grell was on the edge of the sofa, legs crossed and looking very dolled up- in his Sunday finest. A feathered hat upon his head, beads around his neck, gloves upon his hands- with the fingers cut off to showcase his newly manicured fingernails, a short, feathered, almost flapper girl like dress that was, of course, red, and black and red pumps. He also had a short red and white blazer hanging off his shoulders.

Drocell was standing right next to him, holding a red parasail with black skulls hanging from it, mimicking Grell's glasses, he was also dressed finely. In a suit similar to the one he always wore only this time he had a white ascot-like the Viscount Druitt, a broach, little gold buttons open his coat, and a new black belt around his waist, his hat had a few feathers added to it.

"Me and Drocy-Kinz-"

"Cainz."

"Whatever. Well we are going to the theater to watch a play but it doesn't start until later so we'll be taking a stroll through the park. I'm so excited! Any who, if you don't want to die young you better make sure this place is spotless, I mean SPOTLESS. Do you hear me?"

"Yes mum."

"And further more I-"

Alois tuned him out. Things were going his way for once. The opportunity was calling and Alois would answer it promptly. It was just too good to be true; they were leaving him all alone. There had to be a catch.

"And don't even think of running away, you skinny sewer rat, for the boys will have all eyes on you and believe you-me, they don't miss a beat. A person can't even fornicate around here with their hearing."

Alois had no idea what fornicate was but he was sure it was dirty, everything about Grell was dirty. So the catch was that he'd have to somehow slip pass the boys. Well this wasn't going to be easy after all, he would need help. He knew just what to do. After he was given about a million orders by Grell he went to Hannah for assistance.

"Hannah…"

Hannah looked down hearing Alois voice below her and feeling his small, dirty hands upon the hem of her outfit- which every female employee wore. Alois was there, looking at her with big, pleading, puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist. He said he needed some help with something and she, being something of his mother and his sister, gladly helped. He said he was going to escape to find somebody who would get them out of this situation for sure. Hannah knew that was a lie, she had heard this before. Hannah had found some money the other day In Alois's room, she also found him desperately trying to clean off a dress from the store. She thought he was getting paid to clean clothes by Grell. Fat chance. Grell never paid Alois.

When she saw the dress was stained with cum she soon deduced what was going on. Alois affirmed her fears. He was selling himself to the night to get money to escape. He had told her he found somebody that would help, that his name was the Viscount Druitt, that he was sweet, poetic, kind, and rich and that they would run away together. Yet she could feel his heartbroken pain. The man didn't love Alois; Alois was just a tool for sex. That' what all prostitutes were. They were lucky if they got a pimp who would take care of them or a man who would do more than have sex with them like take them out to dinner. So here Alois was again, begging for help, trying to say he knew a person who could help.

It was a lie, at least she thought so, but for Alois she would kill herself. All he asked of her was to distract the boys. That was easy; she knew that the triplets had the hots for her. Ash was a different story completely. Nobody knew what sexual orientation this guy was, or if he even was into any sex at all. All Hannah could do was distract him in a different way. First, the silent triplets.

She stood up straight, put on a bit of lip shine, flipped her hair and stuck out her chest more than usual. She dropped something that made a loud thud on the floor, it was a heavy piece of machinery but she could easily pick it up yet she pretended like it hurt her to.

"Oh dear, I can't seem to pick this up. Can anybody please help me?"

All the sudden the three plum-haired triplets came rushing to her side to pick up the machinery. Now she got their focus, she kept asking them for help and blindly they followed like lost puppies or ducklings to their mother. Now it was Ash she had to deal with and he had a sharp eye and a sharp nose.

"Ash, dear, Mistress Grell told me that she needed you to organize the back of the store, can you do that? He said something about a promotion to co-manager…"

"Promotion? Alright, I'll go do it."

His attention turned from watching Alois to organizing the very back of the store as neatly and thoroughly as he could; he had wanted a promotion for so long. Hannah winked at Alois as the soundless trio fanned her, propped her feet up and did all her work for her. Paula giggled girlishly when Timber hung up a new bell for the door.

"Shiny new bells are better than old ones. Thank you Timber."

Timber blushed lightly. Timber liked Paula although his choice of woman would always be Hannah. Curvy, busty, and sexy as all hell, but also with a kind side to her. They were her faithful servants….they had always been even before this. She was the reason they had jobs. They loved Hannah, in every way. Alois snuck out a window, the door was too noisy, and ran from that place as fast as his little feet could carry him. Past the fish market that smelled of fish guts and sea water, past the flower shop with its daisies and posies, past the homeless people begging for spare change, past everything that stood in his way.

He didn't stop but oh did he enjoy the open air, did he enjoy the hot pavement upon his bare feet, he enjoyed the warm sun upon his skin, the birds chirping, the people talking and buzzing about him, the buildings and each of their unique scents, the fresh, clean air, the sounds of the animals- especially the lovely clip-clop of the horse hooves.

His ecstasy didn't last long for as he was running he ran right into another person heading his way. He didn't hear the "Stop! STOP! You're going to run into me." He didn't see them, but oh did he feel them. The two of them plummeted to the earth but one singular thud was heard, the other form was caught by somebody.

"I say, watch where you're going, you idiot, didn't you see me coming? I told you to stop."

Alois opened his eyes to greet the sun shining bright, blinding him. The voice was becoming clear now. Man, did his head hurt ever so much.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I think the boy is knocked out, master."

"Damn, well that ruins my whole day."

"Oh wait, look, he's come to. Are you alright, young lad, you took quite the tumble."

"You should watch where you go next time. I mean really you ran right…into….me…"

Alois's eyes were open. He was staring with an open mouth right at the two that were talking He knew they sounded familiar. Right in front of him was the every person he was searching for. Ciel Phantomhive and right next to him was his faithful butler, Sebastian. This was even better than he had hoped for; he had literally ran right into Ciel, now his search wouldn't take forever.

"Ciel…it's you. Finally I get to meet you up close. Oh man, what do I say? Um…'Ello, I suppose. Oh golly, is that a stupid thing to say, but I'm about to piss my pants I'm so happy!"

"Uh…do I….do I know you?"

"No, acourse not, I'm just your average, run of the mill, penniless boy. Nothing special about me."

"Then how is it you know my young lord, you seem awfully excited to meet him."

"Don't worry Sebastian; I'm excited to meet you too! But it's really Ciel I want."

"Ah god, not another one…"

Sebastian took place in front of Ciel, hands out, ready to protect his master. Alois didn't understand, what did he say wrong? Ah, now he knew, they thought he was some deranged lunatic who was going to do some bad things to them. Alois laughed, his laugh was simple and innocent, like a child being tickled.

"Oh you guys, I'm not going to kill you or kidnap you. If you wanna know how I know you it's simple, really, but it's kind of a long story that goes with it. I'll try to shorten it up but first things first; I suppose I oughta introduce myself. The names Alois Trancy, if you please, no need to introduce yourself."

"So how is it then, that you know me?"

"Easy peasy! I saw you yesterday in the shop but you didn't see me…they were hiding me from you…dunno why, but I was curious so I peeked out to see who you were and I was interested in you. Betcha can't guess why."

"Wait, wait, wait, you were being hidden from me...Sebastian had told me there was a…were you under some sort of trap door or something of the sort?"

"Hah, yeah! So you did see me?"

"Not me…Sebastian, and not really you, just something. So they were hiding you from me…"

"You know what I think, I think it's because we look alike. In fact that's why I'm so interested in you! It seems so weird but we are almost identical. This is so crazy; I think I just pissed my pants right now! Tehee! Oh wow, I can't even believe I got out of there."

"Are you being held hostage there or something?"

"Yeah…it's a really long story."

"Well I've got time now. Why don't we sit down and talk?"

"Alright, I'd love to ask you some questions, if you don't mind Mr. Phantomhive, sir, I mean Ciel…or shall I call you Earl…or perhaps you like to be called young lord?"

"Only Sebastian calls me young lord really, you may call me earl or Ciel, it doesn't matter to me, I'm in no mood for formalities. Come Sebastian, let's go find a place to sit and chat. I'd like to ask you some questions as well."

"Sure thing, I'll answer them truthfully!"

As the two walked Alois felt a mass quantity of joy overcome him from inside. He wasn't truthfully free but he was out of that home in broad daylight with a person that could potentially help him and he yet felt a looming presence like somebody was watching him, talking about him, and that something bad would happen. This had been, after all, way too easy. Alois was right to feel this way….people were talking about him and something bad was happening. Something very, very, bad.


	10. Ciel, Doppleganger

(AN: This has NOTHING to do with the chapter called Alois, doppelganger. Nothing, zilch, nada. It's just in Alois; doppelganger Alois saw his twin now Ciel is seeing his, thus the similar titles. Read on :3)

Ciel's day started out normal enough. He got out of bed, was showered, dressed, and was at the table eating a finely prepared meal both prepared and served by Sebastian. Mae-rin was breaking all the plates, Bard was burning the kitchen, and Finnian was being well…indulgent with his strength. Yes, just a normal day in his boring old house, where everything is the same and he was lucky if one thing went wrong. Yes, just another letter from the queen, another divine meal, another "yes, my lord." Ciel actually yawned when he took a bite of the perfectly poached ostrich eggs.

Too perfect. Too normal. Everything was monotonous now. They left, they two, Sebastian and he, as they did every day, side by side. Ciel didn't mind Sebastian's company or the man himself, he was a rather good conversationalist and always had a head for business, politics, and debating but he was completely abnormal and yet he was so rigidly meticulous in his work. A satanic butler, ritualistic and impure, unholy, ungodly, unfit for society. Sometimes these words were thrown at Ciel to the discontentment of both he and Sebastian.

Ciel straightened his cape, flipped up the collar, settled his hat upon his head and walked in step with his submissive, faithful, and ever presentable butler. Always in sync, always side by side, never did you see Ciel alone or with anyone else. When you thought of the young Earl you would usually see his smirking butler, in the shadows, hand upon his heart, bowing to his master.

"Master, how are we planning to get any information out of Grell? You now he's hopeless, there's no point in violence with him and he won't give us any information."

"Remember that trade you mentioned yesterday? Well, that's how."

"Right…how could I forget? Sigh…as you wish, master. Though, I must say I won't enjoy one moment, but if I couldn't do a simple task as giving myself up to another person for a day in favor of information, well, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Today's a nice day for a walk, I'm glad to get out of that house for a while."

"Yes I agree, the weather is favorable, not too hot yet not to cold, perfect."

"It could use a light breeze though. What's all that commotion up there? "

"It looks like a young boy, about your age; he seems to be running from something."

"Running from something? Do you think maybe he stole something?"

"I haven't the slightest…Master, look out; he seems to be coming your way."

"Stop! STOP! You're going to run into me! Stop I said!"

"Young master, look out!"

Sebastian had been too late to prevent the boy colliding with his young lord but he had made sure that the lord didn't fall to the ground and break his fragile head. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian's eyes slightly rounded, fear lurked within them as he held on tightly to Ciel.

"Master…are you hurt?"

"Let go Sebastian I can stand on my own."

'Of course you can, you can stand on your own two proud legs, never wobbling, never falling, needing no support, nothing to lean on. Now that's my young master, ever strong and self-reliant.'

"I say, watch where you're going, you idiot, didn't you see me coming? I told you to stop."

Sebastian wiped off dust and dirt from Ciel's clothing. The boy was a poor commoner by the look of his clothes, they really couldn't see his face, they didn't care to look; they had been in a hurry.

"Are you listening to me?" Ciel asked, his voice on the edge of frustration

"I think the boy is knocked out, master."

"Damn, well that ruins my whole day," He cursed, hand on his forehead, feeling a migraine peeking.

The young boy started stirring, shaking off his injuries. 'Just like my master, just shake it off, pretend it's not there, ignore the pain, and soon it will dull and disappear.'

"Oh wait, look, he's come to. Are you alright, young lad, you took quite the tumble."

"You should watch where you go next time. I mean really you ran right…into….me…"

The face of the boy was cast in the sunlight, his sullied yellow hair caught the rays of the sun, his face a glow, the sun was highlighting all this features, and those sparks of blue that were his eyes were vibrant, electric, shocked. It was the boys features that made Ciel loose his train of thought and go off track. The boy looked identical to he, every little bit. True, the boy was blonde, and his face and mannerisms portrayed somebody youthful but there was pain in those eyes, such pain and misery, a history, a story was told within those eyes. A moon glow of blue upon a light peach canvas. How it was that somebody looked so indistinguishably like hi was unfathomable.

The boy was excited, now on his two feet, bouncing up and down and spinning, arms out wide, his smile was addictively catchy. Sebastian had no words. Here stood a blonde version of his master, a true copy…well, almost. His master was special and even though they looked strikingly similar there were minute details her and there that made them worlds apart, most people couldn't tell unless they had lived with the Earl for a while and Sebastian might as well had known him his whole life. Sebastian was his journal, his diaries, his notes, his heart, his soul, his secret keeper, his confidant and the butler couldn't be more proud of this fact. Still, how was it that there was a duplicated young lord clad in rags with a fair-haired mop on his head?

"Ciel…it's you. Finally I get to meet you up close. Oh man, what do I say? Um…'Ello, I suppose. Oh golly, is that a stupid thing to say, but I'm about to piss my pants I'm so happy!"

Now this was confusing, the boy knew Ciel? Things would get interesting now, thought Sebastian. Ciel raised an eyebrow, still trying to pull himself together after looking in a funhouse mirror.

"Uh…do I….do I know you?"

"No, acourse not, I'm just your average, run of the mill, penniless boy. Nothing special about me."

His accent was thick, Sebastian noticed, he grew up in the more rough parts of England yet he had somewhat of a London-new world British slang. He didn't have that aristocratic annunciation that the master had. So fluid, flawless, so very stuck-up and snobbish yet it made him prominent and so likable.

"Then how is it you know my young lord, you seem awfully excited to meet him."

"Don't worry Sebastian; I'm excited to meet you too! But it's really Ciel I want."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to wonder what the hell was going on. The young boy could possible know Ciel from the news or spoken word but as to how he knew HIS name he had no clue. Ciel and Sebastian thought the same thing though. That this was an accomplice of Drocell or Grell or just another freak who wanted Ciel in some sexual way.

"Ah god, not another one…"

The boy had no visible weapons and looked innocent enough, in fact he looked as confused as they were. He was in a position of a dog showing his stomach. He was vulnerable. He laughed like the tinkling of bells, so childish, nothing like the almost sadistic laughter of his master. Sebastian let his guard down, if only for a minute.

"Oh you guys, I'm not going to kill you or kidnap you. If you wanna know how I know you it's simple, really, but it's kind of a long story that goes with it. I'll try to shorten it up but first things first; I suppose I oughta introduce myself. The names Alois Trancy, if you please, no need to introduce yourself."

So now they had a name, and the name was slightly familiar. While doing the case of Jack the Ripper they came across a group of prostitutes, one of which was Hannah Annafellows, also called the Sheath. She had said she was taking care of a little boy, that they all were, and that she was scared the ripper might come and kill her, leaving this boy, an Alois Trancy, all alone. What connection did he have with Grell and Drocell? What more would be revealed?

When Ciel questioned him again on how Alois knew him he got the answer he never expected. It was he who was the thing or person under the floorboards, in that trap door, it was he Sebastian saw scurrying back into the darkness, it was he who was the thing Ciel needed. Alois shared Ciel's thoughts when he said they might have been hiding him because they looked the same. This only deepened the mystery. The plot was thickening; the puzzle had too many pieces. Why did they look the same? Why hide that fact? Ciel had to know more about Alois. Alois seemed like the kind of boy to comply, he was a nice kid, and just like Cecil and himself he had this steely, cold resolve in his eyes that mirrored him.

The two went off to find somewhere to sit and chat, to reveal all the secrets that lie behind each other's matching eyes, unbeknownst to the danger that lurked close in the shadows.


	11. Alois and Ciel, Informative

Sebastian, being the speedy, sufficient, admirable butler he was, found a place where they could talk in secret since some what they would be saying should fall on enemy ears and that Ciel's image might be slandered if they saw him with a homely peasant, plus Alois preferred it because he felt like Grell and Drocell would see him at any minute. There was only one problem with the location.

"Ah hello, Earl, what a pleasant surprise, what brings into my domain?"

"Sebastian, why did you bring us here?"

"Oh, you don't like my home, Earl? How callous of you, I know it's no Phantomhive manor but it's suitable enough for his regal pallet, is it not?"

"You know good and well why I don't like it here, Lau."

The Chinese man smiled wistfully, pondering the boys in front of him. His eyes closed, or perhaps he was looking at them from underneath his long eyelashes. A shapely woman with an exceptionally large bust was settled upon his lap, scantily clad in a short lavender kimono with slits up the side, revealing her thin legs and thick thighs, her round buttocks peeking out slightly. She arched a few frames when the man's hand crept up her back and curved onto her firm bottom, his other hand holding out a pipe, the smell was sweet and peppery.

"To think I always open my humble abode up to his courteousness, the Earl, and he shuns me away like a fly upon his afternoon cookies. It's exceedingly discourteous to turn down an invitation into one's dwelling, but if you must disrespect my living quarters in front of me and my poor, fragile Mèimei, well I might just ask you to leave."

"Seeing as we have nowhere else to go, I guess we must stay here for the time being. Just lay off the opium while I'm here, that stud makes my head feel funny."

"If you find the smoke to some disturbance to you then you make take seat in the lounge area back there, come I'll show you the way."

Lau got up making the woman on his lap, Ranmao, shift and move with him, as if they were one. His hand around her waist and pipe in his hand they walked down the corridor of opium and smoke filled hallways, clouding the minds of Ciel and Alois, there were prostitutes and hookers at every turn, each one of Asian descent, it appeared that Ranmao was his top girl but he had called her sister, Ciel had taken note of this but thought nothing of it. The people from Asian culture had odd religious, marital, and cultural standards they followed. Alois was overjoyed at this new experience, a few minutes out of the house and he got to meet two new people, Lau who always had his eyes closed and his prostitute Mèimei- this is what Alois thought her name was. He had also seen this Mèimei in the prostitute ring a few times but never knew her name. He knew she had a sister as well. Where could she be? Did she get killed by Jack the Ripper like all of Alois's precious, sweet, young prostitute family?

"Here we are, I hope you find the room to your liking, Earl."

"It'll do."

The room was medium sized, crimson colored with gold leaves and flowers painted on it, Japanese scrolls and Chinese scrolls hung on the wall, as well as fans, typically Chinese blinds and a large jade statue of Buddha. Alois liked this room, he liked the gold, red, and black pillows with gold tassels, he liked the rug with the picture of a tiger and dragon fighting, he liked the very short table upon it, and all the unusual wall art.

"Please Excuse my master, he has some private business to attend to now."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'll leave immediately, but I have one question, about your young friend there."

Alois turned to Lau, who could have been looking at him or Ciel, it was hard to tell but what he did notice is that Ranmao was staring directly at him with her large golden eyes. Did she know him from the prostitute ring? Had she and Hannah been friends? Alois suddenly felt very cold and very watched.

"He's none of your concern Lau, now leave."

Lau smiled softly, inquisitively, placing his hand upon Ranmao's head and petting her, like a cat, in fact her two buns atop her head did remind Alois of cat ears. She tilted her head towards his hand but never moved her focus from Alois. A cat looking at a mouse. That's what he was, a scared mouse backed up in a corner by a cat.

"But you see, it seems my dear Ranmao knows you're new friend here. Isn't that right, Mèimei?"

She nodded silently, her gaze still upon him. Alois was frightened of her and her golden orbs. He trembled next to Sebastian, clinging onto him. Sebastian put his hand on the boy's head, letting him know that no harm would come to somebody his master seemed to favor.

"I thought her name was Mèimei," Alois whispered, teeth chattering.

"Hmm? Oh, no silly boy, Mèimei means sister in our native tongue, which would be Chinese," answered Lau with a laugh in his voice, "Now, why is it you are so interested in him, Ranmao?"

"Hannah," Was all she softly whispered to him and that was enough to get the message.

"Hannah Annafellows?" Alois questioned aloud

Ranmao nodded. Now things were really going to heat up, thought Sebastian. They were all connected by a delicate string and it seemed Grell was in the middle of that string or Drocell-considering the fact that he used them. Grell, Jack the Ripper, and his child molesting accomplice, Drocell Cainz, who killed prostitutes and ripped out their uteruses. Hannah and Ranmao were both prostitutes, Alois was being taken care of by Hannah, Hannah and Alois worked for Grell in his shop, and Ranmao's sister was killed the night they found out exactly who was Jack the Ripper. There were more pieces to this puzzle than Ciel thought.

"Perhaps we should save this for another time, Hmm Mèimei? We've got business to attend to, don't we?'

She hummed, like a kitten purring, then they turned to leave.

"It was nice chatting with you Earl and your nice young friend there. I do hope we get to meet again to discuss this matter. Farewell, until then oh and Do ask any one of my girls to help you find your way out."

Sebastian closed the door with a pleasant grin but his eyes locked with Ranmao's. What did she know about Alois? Perhaps they would find out now that they had some privacy.

"I thought he'd never leave. Well, let's sit down; it appears we have a lot to talk about."

"Would you like a drink young master, perhaps Lau has some oolong or jasmine tea I could make for you and moon cakes."

"No thank you, would you like some Alois? I'm not hungry as of yet. All that smoke has made me lose my appetite."

"You mean you're really going to serve ME food? Real, actual, food? Wow, I can't believe it! This is the best day of my life! Um, Yes please I'd like some Sebastian, If ya don't mind that is, cuz if ya do then I can go get it for you, I don't mind, really."

"It's not a problem at all; it is my job to serve as a butler. How do you like your tea?"

"Golly, I 'aven't the faintest. Ya know I 'aven't ad tea 'afore? Just give it to me however Ciel likes it, please."

The boy was too modest, too humble, too pleasant, too…boyishly naïve and unlike his master. After Sebastian received his leave to locate tea and moon cakes, which he was certain Lau would have somewhere in the place, the two boys sat across from each other on the cushy, plush, red and black pillows.

"I suppose you should start at the beginning."

"The beginning? Like you mean where I came from?"

"Precisely."

"There's a bit of trouble with that. You see, I don't have a beginning."

"Explain."

"Well ya see, I don't know if I have parents or not, where I come from, what my real name is or anything. My past is a mystery. I will tell you as much as possible and spare no detail, but I just don't know who I am or where I truly belong…if I have a family or not."

"I see. Well tell me as much as you can, I want to know all about you."

"I want to know all about you too Ciel, but I'll go first since ya asked," His brogue was slipping in and out of proper London to British slang all the while.

His eyes shone merrily while he told his story and Ciel, with his hand folded into a fist under his child-like face, had all ears open and all his attention on the flaxen haired boy as he spilled out the contents of his prior years.

"Well ya see, it all started when I was wondering the streets of England, you know the less likable areas, I was only a little tyke then, just getting my sea legs at about 3. I was all alone in the cold desolate world, just me and my self but then an angel appeared. I know I don't believe in god, there's no reason to cuz he's done nuthin fa me but angels are real. If demons are real than certainly angels are too! Her name was Hannah Annafellows, also called the Sheath and she was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. She was a downright goddess she was. At first she didn't seem to like me very much but boy did I like her. I liked all her friends too. I knew what they were and what they did, they were prostitutes, and I thought it was a lovely art."

'Art? What in the name of…I think prostitutes are disgusting but…everyone has their opinion.'

"So they all took me in and eventually Hannah grew to love me and I loved her. She was like my mom and my sister. I was so happy with them but then…then it happened."

"What exactly is 'it'?"

"Jack the Ripper…he killed them, he killed them all!"

So he didn't know who Jack the Ripper really was? Ciel knew that when he told him it would come as a shock. Sebastian came in with hot tea and moon cakes upon a silver platter. Ciel didn't know how he survived the smoke infested room perhaps he actually liked it.

"I have brought you some spiced jasmine tea with a hint of lemon and wild clover honey and to accompany it we have some moon cakes. Moon cakes are a traditional Chinese delicacy usually served around Mid-autumn during the lunar worship, thus the name. It has a filling of lotus seed paste with a pie-like crust baked golden brown and often chewy. Enjoy."

"Wow it looks great Sebastian and you announce it as if it's a king! I can't believe you made it so fast and it looks perfect! You're amazing Sebastian, ya really are!"

"Thank you, but you see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Too right you are!"

Alois took the delicate tea cup in both hands and sipped it slowly, savoring the flavors. Ciel was surprised he didn't chug the damn thing down along with shoving the moon cake down his throat; the boy was so skinny. He took small bites, small sips, almost afraid to break the cup, afraid to dismember the perfect cake.

"Mmm Delicious! I could eat like a million of these! Amazing!"

"Well if I couldn't make a perfect moon cake for my master's guest, what kind of butler would I be?"

"Please continue your story, Alois."

"Oh, yes acourse, well after that horrible incident I lost my beloved Hannah, I could only hope she survived. I was lost, alone, hungry, and depressed and it was in this time of pain that I was recruited into a gang of young boys called The British Royale, have you heard of them?"

"Here and there, a few cases of breaking and entering, loitering, nothing uncommon from them, at least no murders or suicides."

"They weren't really as tough as they said they were, but boy did they beat me to a blood pulp. I was a mess, they called me a puppy…yeah, the kind you tie cans to and kick around. One day on our nightly strolls about town to ransack a house we came across a store and they said if I wanted to prove my worth I had to steal something from it."

"Let me guess, it was Grell's store."

"Exactly! I broke something valuable, or two, and Grell hasn't let me escape since, or at least until I pay my debt. So here I was stuck like a bird in a cage, wishing to spread my wings."

Ciel looked upon the boy who was being served another steaming cup of tea and yet another moon cake-the boy had quite the appetite yet ate like a proper nobleman, and pondered his words. Ciel felt the same at times, trapped in his high-class, luxurious cage filled with material glut that mattered not to the boy. Ciel sighed, now for the horrible truth, he wondered how the boy would take it, he figured he would crumble and fold like a paper doll.

"Alois, I find your story very interesting and all and the puzzle that is you was there in my head but I couldn't make a picture and with your story I was able to at least get the gist of the picture. I had some information of my own to share with you, information I already knew before your story and after. The question that lay spread out in my mind is; do you inhale the information in one strong breath and hold it in or do you choke on the fumes and pass out?"

"I think I can handle it, I've been through a lot of things, you'd be surprised what seeing the things I've seen and experienced can do."

"Trust me; I wouldn't be surprised in the least."

"Oh I know, just saying generically. I know that you've been through an ordeal yourself, and let me just tell you that I'm here for you, you can lean on me, depend on me, I'll be your friend until the end. You and I have a lot in common, Ciel Phantomhive."

This put Ciel off. Sebastian smirked. The boy knew nothing. His master didn't rely on anything, he wasn't bottle-fed, and yet he did rely so heavily on his friends, comrades, servants, and subjects for information, for normality, for comfort. The young lord was an enigma and Sebastian adored games and puzzles, trying to find the end but never figuring it out, he liked the suspense and mystery, the patience as he undid the exceptionally, strategically, elaborate, tangled knot until he got a perfect thread. Did he honestly want a perfect thread? No, of course not, he loved chaos, despair, tragedy, horror, he loved the enigma that was Ciel and he planned to keep him an unsolvable puzzle, like the case of Alois Trancy.

"You don't understand, I need no cane to help me up when I have a broken leg-"

"The you walk by your proud self, head up high, but in case you do need a cane, know that I am your bent cane, broken and misshapen, ugly and out of date, but still of use."

The boy was poet and although his accent was thick he made every word clear, crisp, sharp, much like the way Sebastian would when making a monologue or Ciel when making a speech about his superiority. 'Alois Trancy, you truly are a puzzle for each time I turn and say you are no match for my master you seem to set him back a pace in his little game. Play your cards right and you might just get through to him, to his core. Now that…that belongs to me. He entrusted that with me. You keep proving me wrong, Alois but no matter what you pale in comparison to the many diverse colors my master shines with.'

"Alois…I honestly don't need somebody like you to keep track of me, to baby me and see if I'm alright."

"I know your just fine…trust me, I know, you've got things I don't have…a lot and it ain't gotta do with money, it's who you are. That power…that's why you have what I don't. Your just fine, Ciel, just fine. I'll leave ya alone…if that's what ya want."

"It is indeed."

The lad was smart. He knew the game and played it well. Ciel could use him, if he got cleaned up a bit. Yes, the boy had guts, he had a strategic savoir-faire, an air about him that Ciel found strangely agreeable. Perhaps it reminded him of well…him.

"May I continue?"

"Please do."

"As I was saying, a while ago Sebastian and I were on a case from her majesty, the Queen, about Jack the Ripper. We had what you might call a 'stake-out' and sat there n the corner, close to the prostitute ring, patrolling and keeping an eye out because we knew two prostitutes of Asian ethnicity were located inside the building. Unfortunately we were too late to save one but her sister survived, the culprits had come back to murder her and that's when we found out who Jack the Rapper was. It was more than one person, though. What I am getting at is the sister who survived is Ranmao, Hannah Annafellows is a prostitute working around the same area as Ranmao , Ranmao just established that she knew Hannah and you, Hannah had told us she was keeping a young boy named Alois. It's all connected by the two people you and Hannah work for."

"Grell and Drocell? What about them?"

"Grell Sutcliff and Drocell Cainz were Jack the Ripper."

Alois's eyes went round. The whole world spun around him. It was too much, he felt like throwing up all those moon cakes. He held his head and looked down into the tea. Then he did something nobody expected. He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's all connected, it was all supposed to 'appen, we were supposed to meet, its destiny. Grell and Drocell did horrible things to those lovely prostitutes but for some reason Hannah survived and so did I. We both met at who else but Grell and Drocell's store and then somehow ya found the store and I found you. Ranmao survived and knew Hannah and me, some'ow. Don't ya see, it's all fate, all in the playing cards of life and death! The twisted irony is Grell and Drocell took away what I held dear but for some reason Hannah was permitted life and given a job so that we could meet up again. Now we both work for the people who ruined our lives then and now. Isn't that just crazy?!"

Yet again Alois surprised both Sebastian and Ciel. He took that breath, not a single tear was shed, he did not fall and break as was expected. Alois was a soldier, bracing against the battle with all his might. Ciel liked that in a kid; he didn't like that pity, remorse, innocence crap. Alois and Ciel were blood-linked, their pasts tied, both were orphans, both were puzzles and both were lost, yearning for freedom, and alone. Yes, alone. But the plot was so thick you couldn't walk through it anymore, what did Ranmao know? And would this aching feeling of being watched ever go away? They would fine out….all too soon.


	12. Ciel and Alois, Arranging

The two left from Lau's place, Alois at Ciel's side with a sweet smile, Sebastian was to the other side. Alois pat his stomach, full and content for once.

"Boy those moonquakes' really 'it the spot, you should become a chef Sebastian, you're a genius!"

"You flatter me, it's merely in the detail of my being a butler, to prepare and serve exquisite, high-class, top of the notch meals to my master and his guest. Really now, if I couldn't do something as simple as that-"

"What kind of butler would you be?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel who had finished his line for him. Had he really said it that much over his time serving that now Ciel could pinpoint when he was going to say it? Could Ciel accurately guess his other actions?

"I think you got an amazing butler, Ciel, you should be lucky to 'ave a friend like 'im."

"Friend? You think he's my friend?"

"Why acourse 'e is….isn't he?"

Sebastian knew the answer, Elizabeth had assumed the same thing once, the answer meant nothing to him really for he knew it was true.

"No, he's just a pawn, a chess piece if you will, to move as I please until the checkmate."

"That's not right at all. That doesn't 'urt you Sebastian?"

"Not in the slightest, for you see, that's all I am to anyone I serve but especially to my master."

"You don't think it's the littlest bit cruel or cold?"

"Preposterous. A butler can be a friend to his master, if he is allowed to, if it is stated in the details of his work, but it is not customary for such an action thought it does happen often, however, in my case, there is no such need to be a friend, for I am everything but."

"I dunno, it just feels….wrong. After all Sebastian has done for you…I mean, he does everything perfect, right? Just for you. Now that's devotion…that's love right there. Yet…to you he's a chess piece? 'Ave you no heart?"

Again, Sebastian was well aware that Ciel both did and did not have a heart. The heart that he had was fairly small, covered in a dark mass of destruction, sadness, anger, vengeance, a volatile mixture that made this little boy a man in his crimson eyes. He was not 13, no not at all; he was twenty three at least. So mature with a child-like frame and face, so ready to gut somebody if the stood in his way, so prepared for the world and it's horrible truths, he faced each task like a man in battle; strategically, swiftly, justly, without hesitation yet with much thought, and bravely.

"A heart? What do I need one for? Hearts are good for breaking, for petty emotions like love. I feel none of those, all I feel is this burning for revenge on the murders of my parents and that I belong in this world solely for that purpose."

"You have a heart, I know it! I see it! You love somebody…somebody matters to you….without him you can't even exist. That person in Sebastian. He's more than a chess piece, ya hear me? Don't deny the feelings you have, for if you didn't have them then you'd be miserable shell without any purpose at all. You must have loved your mum and pop very much to want to exact their revenge. Ya got a big everything ya know. Big heart, big brain, big eyes to see the world with and big plans. I'd love to be in your shoes, to have what you have, if we could just switch then maybe you'd feel what it's like to never know if Grell will kill you, to never know if today might be your last, to be honestly alone, to have to struggle, and maybe you'll look back and be grateful for whatcha got, cuz hell, I'd be."

He would have gawked, but it was against his judgment and nature. Sure his accent slipped on and off a bit as if he couldn't make up his mind but it was what he said that struck Ciel in his very core. Did he love Sebastian? Of course not, it was unpractical and unmoral. Did Sebastian love him…well, he had to care about him…somewhat, or else he would have quit by now. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who was dumbfounded and lost in thought. He did love Ciel, in his own little way, it was more than a butler master love, he cared for the boy-deeply. He stroked his chin, smiling broadly at Ciel.

'So what do you do now, Master? Do you play your royal flush or put out a joker, or do you draw this stray wild card back into your deck? You are your own chess piece now….make your move, my king.'

"Wait…Alois, say that last part again…I think I may have an idea to benefit us both."

"I said maybe you'll look back-"

"Before that the part about switching."

"Oh you mean… I'd love to be in your shoes, to have what you have, if we could just switch then-"

"Stop. That's it! Alois you are about to hear words that are never uttered from my lips-EVER…you are a genius."

"He is?!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you've given me an idea, a brilliant idea. We should, you know, switch places."

"You should?!"

"We should?"

"Yes, of course for I can get information from Hannah, Grell, and Drocell while not being myself so that Drocell can…keep his hands off me…and Hannah will trust me. I can move around the shop and hear information without looking too suspicious. Of course while I'm doing this somebody has to take my place and who better but you? We look alike so nobody will notice. You'll get to see how my life is, and I get to see yours while obtaining information."

"You thought all that up just now? You're quick! It sounds brilliant! Jolly good plan only…two problems…"

"Just two?" retorted Sebastian, beside himself with his master's plan.

"Yeah. Ya see, I'm yellow-haired and you've got…well blackish hair…plus I don't walk like you, talk like you, I'm not all proper and stuff…oh yeah, and I don't know everything about your life, your people."

"Simple, Sebastian will teach you it all, and you can teach me how to be like you. I know this wig shop not too far from here; I suppose I can find an exact replica of your…locks…and mine, with a bit of help. We'll switch clothes too…that I am not looking forward to, at all. "

"Want me to wash 'em first?"

"No…it needs to be realistic…unfortunately. Sebastian, make preparations to teach Alois how to be like me, act like me, and all that, make sure he knows who is who and what to do and that the fork goes on the left of the knife. Alright?"

Sebastian WANTED to say "hell no", take Ciel, and leave. He WANTED to but he couldn't, it would be against regulations. This boy, this Alois Trancy, was running everything; he was getting in the way and Sebastian couldn't stand for it. But, If his master wished him to he'd change his moral code. With a proper bow, hand upon his heart, kneeling on the ground he said:

"Yes, My lord."

"Good. Well we should start right away but it is rather late…"

"Ya kiddin' me? It's only 4 'o'clock in the afternoon, the sun is still in the sky. We got plenty of time, 'asides, I can't got back…no way, no how."

"Alright, fine, I know some people you can stay with until the morning."

Ciel and Sebastian traced their steps finding their way to the drab little boarding school that belonged to Mildred Witherspoon, her daughter Prudence and her son Eugene. Knocking on the door they were greeted by Prudence yet again, who smiled a tiny shadow of a smile at them. Mildred instructed her with a hefty tone to move out of the way. They were seated in the study; Eugene was requested to bring them tea. Eugene was shaking in his boots quite literally when seeing Sebastian. Alois sipped the tea then spit it out, it was disgusting. Ciel hated it too; it was too damn strong for his insatiable sweet tooth. Alois put two lumps of sugar and a dollop of cream in it, as did Ciel. Sebastian took note; they liked their tea the same way. They stirred it the same way; they even held their pinky up the same way which was odd seeing as Alois was no nobleman.

"What brings you back to my establishment, Earl Phantomhive, have you come to collect those brats? And why have you brought a filthy rat into my home? You must know I don't approve of filth here, especially on my things."

"Well, if you want your ladyship, I'll kindly stand, it's no trouble ta me."

"How polite he is, you stand over there, yes that's a good boy, how well he listens."

"Thank you very much Mum."

"You see were here to enroll him, for a short time, his name is Alois Trancy, an orphan with no past, can you find room for him? He is very important to me as of lately."

Alois blushed then beamed warmly. He was important? That made him feel like sugared candy and sunshine. Sebastian sipped the tea, he liked the bitter black tea that coursed past his teeth and tongue, it wasn't like the Undertaker's tea which was lukewarm and extremely distasteful but it was just as bitter.

"Oh, but of course we have room for him, he can board with the two boorish piglets that call themselves boys. Their names are Felix and Cecil Lemouite, and they shall be your roommates from now on."

"Roommates? I don't have to sleep alone?"

"No, how preposterous, there are about three to four boys a room, and since there are only two in their room well, you shall be a welcomed addition to that mess. I shall think you should teach them a lesson in proper etiquette, for you seem to have it."

Ciel scoffed and Sebastian snorted inwardly. As if, the boy was just being polite, it was natural. Alois had the etiquette of a wolf. Alois bowed, trying hard to copy Sebastian.

"Acourse, your ladyship, I will do my best!"

"You will do just fine here, yes, I approve, but you may be in need of a bath…Yes, Eugene, come here at once."

"Yes mother?"

"Please take Alois up to the lavatory, bathe him, and get him settled with those…ugh, monstrosities."

"Yes, of course mother."

Alois was taken away by Eugene who was still trembling at the thought of Sebastian breaking almost his whole body in half-which was hard to explain to his family. Alois turned, smiled and waved. Ciel gave him a lazy wave back, sipping his tea. He put his cup down, the same way he always did with the handle facing inwardly on the left side, but so did Alois. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, it was exactly the same. A coincidence, he thought vaguely, and shoved it away.

"Well is that all you came here for?"

"It is, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Good day to you then, Sir Phantomhive."

"Good day Miss Witherspoon, Prudence, Eugene."

"Good day sir!" Called Prudence merrily, yet quietly.

"Eugene? What do you say?"

Eugene darted from his mother, to Alois in his hand, to Ciel to Sebastian who was looking rather cross with a curving leer.

"Good day Master Phantomhive and company. Have a pleasant evening."

He smiled at him, made eye contact and did a practically perfect bow. Sebastian nodded in approval then as they left he patted him on the back and whispered;

"Good work, I taught you well."

Ciel and Sebastian headed home; all was well…with them.

"DROCELL! DROCELL HE'S GONE!" Rang Grell's voice all throughout the shop

"Missing….vanished…gone…"

"YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!"

The Triplets and Ash sank back, sweat on their forehead, hearts rumbling fast. They had screwed up, big time.

"So I guess this means no promotion…"

"OF COURSE IT MEANS NO PROMTION YOU DUMBASS!"

"Calm down Mistress Grell," Soothed Paula, massaging Grell's shoulders.

"Ugh…thank you Paula, I can always trust you…sigh…well, this was NOT a good time…where could he have gone….you don't suppose…"

"Silver and gold…."

"Damn…you don't think he's really?"

"My fair lady…."

"Drocell speak English, for Christ sake…well, my plans are ruined…now we have to go find the brat before he finds the other brat….we've gotta do it quick or else everything we've planned will all be for nothing."

'Plans? The other brat? Did he mean that Ciel character? Where is my little Alois now? I hope he isn't in too much trouble…Ciel…I hope, whoever you are….that you are keeping my baby safe.'

Ciel was, but for how long? And how could he possibly keep him safe from the wrath of Grell and Drocell…and possibly another force, ready to strike at any moment, when he least expected it.


	13. Alois and Ciel, Training

Alois's little cup of joy was overflowing; he had met two more people, Felix and Cecil Lemouite. They were real nice and he liked them a lot, the little boy named Cecil told Alois that he and Ciel were like brothers. Alois patted his head, understanding what he meant. Alois thought that the moon cakes yesterday were the best thing in the world to eat but then he got to experience eggs, bacon, and toast. Sure the eggs were runny, the bacon was greasy and the toast was basically bread but it was the best breakfast Alois had….actually; it was one of the first. He licked the plate greedily and asked for more as politely a possible. The lady whose name was Miss. Witherspoon, a dowager, granted him another helping because she favored him but she did not grant Felix and Cecil anymore so Alois snuck his food over to them, ignoring his nagging hunger.

He had been cleaned and it felt good to be clean, now relaxing in the room he waited for Ciel to come and retrieve him. He hoped he wouldn't forget. Alois was impatient, every sound was Ciel coming to get him, he was hopelessly impatient, he couldn't wait to be taught by Sebastian. Alois really liked Sebastian, Sebastian was a good guy and a spectacular butler. Finally after what seemed like ages Ciel came to get Alois. Alois said his bittersweet goodbyes to his newfound friends and was on his way.

"Sebastian has obtained a room in a school for a few hours; it should be enough time to do your training. I suppose I should go first since my training won't be as laborious."

"Alright! I'll teach ya everything I Know!"

The class room had two available seats in it, a chalkboard, a few tables, books upon bookshelves, a desk, and a small dining table- which was for eating etiquette. Sebastian switched into teacher mode, hair slicked back, behind his ear, and glasses upon his face, even his attire was different, he was no longer in his butler suit but in a jacket, vest, button up white shirt and light brown pants.

"I like your outfit Sebastian!"

"Thank you, Alois, I see you've gotten cleaned up thought not as thorough as I would have liked."

"May we proceed?"

"Very well, let's begin, Alois may you step up here next to me?"

"Acourse Sebastian…I mean uh…what is your last name?"

"Michaelis and I'm rather fond of it."

"It's nice, I like it. Okay, Mr. Michaelis, shall I begin?"

"You shall."

"Alright Ciel, ya gotta talk like me for starter. Let's practice."

Alois grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote something on the board. In big white wiggly letters there was:

HOWEVER

"Hannah taught me how to write and read. Sorry it's not very…."

"Legible?" Offered Sebastian, pushing up his glasses

"Right…that. Well Ciel, how do I say this word?"

Ciel felt like an idiot, being taught things he didn't know. It wasn't normal. He pulled deep in the depths of his throat to conjure up an accent similar to Alois's, he stressed and strained until finally it was out.

"'Owevah?"

"Brilliant! Now let's try some other words, kay?"

This was more difficult than it had initially sounded; trying to change your voice from proper, aristocratic, and English to a rough version of London proper and British slang wasn't easy. Now came more questions; How did he say "mom", how did he say "you", how did Alois describe something amazing? It took a lot of practice but now Ciel had it down pact.

"Now speak ta me, like you first met me taday."

"Alright, here goes nothing…'Ello Mah name is Alois Trancy, it's a pleasure to meet ya, 'ow are you?"

"Perfect! 'e sounds just like me don't he?"

"Indubitably."

Ciel wiped sweat from his brow internally, this was a struggle, good thing he had servants with such accents- he was borrowing heavily off of Finnian. Alois beamed, he had a successful pupil.

"Now, some things you need to know."

He drew some stick figures on the board, three females, six males. Each one looked different, one was holding bells with a big smile, one had angel wings, and one had large circles which were supposed to be her breast and a 'U' for a smile. Three of the men looked the same but they were away from the rest of the men, one of them had white hair, one had sharp teeth and glasses, and one had a little box with music notes coming out of it.

"These are people you must know if ya want to get by as me. First, there's Hannah, she's like my mother, I trust her, love her, and she feels the same. She's very devoted to me and her room is above mine, to the right. Hannah likes the color purple, sugar cookies, men with money and big hearts, and me, acourse. Now, here is Paula, she's a kiss-ass for Grell and loves bells…a lot. She lieks to say 'Jingle, Jingle' and she's very um…like a lost puppy."

"I see. Who's that with the angel wings? Another prostitute friend?"

"Oh no, Angela Blanc is usually called an angel, she's very kind, honest, noble, mysterious, and has a twin brother named Ash Landers, who is right here. He's a snob, 'e really is, but he's very noble and gentlemen-like. They both wear a lot of white. Ash really wants a promotion, so he does anything Grell tells him to do, but he's real close with Drocell."

"The three men over there are?"

"Cantebury, Thompson, and Timber, they are triplets who adore Hannah, they are her slaves, it's cuz of her they 'ave jobs. They don't speak…ever. The girls are my friends, the boys aren't. Acourse you know this is Grell and Drocell over here. They are my masters…I work for them without pay. Ya never know what they will tell you to do or when…but expect manual labor. Grell likes to be told he's fabulous, amazing…you know sweet talk stuff and call him 'Mistress Grell, the divine diva.' Drocell…eh…I dunno…he's…"

"Drocell?"

"Yeah…not much ta say."

"I think I got it."

"Let's go ova it then. Tell me who likes bells?"

"Paula, she says 'jingle, jingle' a lot."

"Who wears white a lot?"

"Ash and Angela, they are twins."

"Who doesn't speak?"

"The triplets, Cantebury, Thompson, and Timber."

'Such an intelligence and memory my young lord holds, I'm always impressed by the size of his wit.'

"One last question…when do you wake up to clean shoes?"

"You don't know when or what to expect, just go with it and don't argue."

"AMAZING! My star pupil, would ya like a lolly?"

"No thank you…"

Sebastian chuckled. Now there was a sight to see, his master refusing sweets. What had the world come to? Alois took his seat next to Ciel, grinning up at Sebastian.

"I suppose it's my turn to play teacher, very well, where do I begin? There is so much to cover and so little time. I'd need an eternity to explain the complexity of my young lord."

"Do get on with it, Sebastian, we haven't all day."

"Yes, My lord. I suppose that is the place to start…your voice, your tone, your pitch. You need to be articulate, proper, grammatical, flow with your words, speak with power; even your voice must have a stride as it goes off your tongue, never blabber, stutter, or spit. Why don't we try a simple sentence that most like to use in the case of phonetics?"

"What's Phonetics?"

"The study of sounds, essentially, the study of words, to and the English language. Now, repeat after me, The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain."

"The rayn in spayn stays maynly on the…what was it?"

"You're stressing the I too much, young master whould you care to say it?"

"The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain."

"Very good, master. Now, Alois, your turn."

"Alright, I can do this," He assumed, clearing his throat, sitting upright, folding his hands and opening his eyes and mouth wide, " The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain."

He had got it, it still sounded very forced but for the short amount of time it was he had gotten it rather well. Sebastian continued to drill him on the art of proper English language, grammar, and diction. Alois didn't get much of it, Angela spoke like this-Angela came from the good part of town, but he never understood her. This was much worse, he has to squeeze his larynx, stretch his throat, and push out with force these words, vowels, and syllables that made no sense.

"Well, I think he's acceptable…perhaps he needs more practice but he's alright…for now. What is your input, my lord?"

"He's fine, he just needs to study a whole mass of books but you've been listening to me for some time now I think you can perfect it as long as you keep thinking of my voice and say to yourself, 'what would Ciel sound like?' or 'What would Ciel do?' "

"Alright, got it! I can do this. What next?"

"The next lesson is protocol or good manners, proper gesticulations; it's all in the way you do things, present yourself, that breathes that patrician air into you, it makes you of prominent competence, nobility, and makes you conspicuously significant."

Alois was bewildered, he hadn't the slightest the clue what any of those words meant but he did like the way Sebastian pronounced each word, the way he was so knowledged in wording and English language.

"A bit of role-play, Ciel you will be a high lord and Alois you will be Ciel, introduce yourself to him and ask him about his welfare, but do so briefly."

Ciel stood up, rubbing his back; man did he have a back ache. His mind fluttered to the massage Sebastian had given him, his body was on fire under the blue material covering it. He would actually enjoy a nice massage just not from Sebastian…no, not EVER AGAIN.

"'Ello your lordship-"

Sebastian cleared his throat, looking sternly at Alois. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, he didn't need them he saw exceptionally well it just made him look more like a teacher.

"Alois, you need to sound like Ciel, sound like a Phantomhive. Try again."

His patience with the boy was wearing thin though it wasn't noticeable, on the inside he was a thin seething mass who just wanted to rip out Alois's jugular.

"Good evening Lord, how are you faring?"

He had done it. Yet again the boy had proved to be a fast learner. He had managed to grasp the very concept of sounding like you were of higher power than the person in front of you while also establishing your place yet lowering to their level if only for them to understand you. He was no Phantomhive but he was something.

"That's very good, Alois, now for table manners. First, you allow me to pull out the chair for you-"

"I what? Ya mean you pull out the chair….for me? That's not right, I can pull out my own chair, ya know."

"Nonsense, as your butler I am to do everything for you, it's clearly stated in my-"

"I don't care…I don't want you to, why that's just pure laziness."

"If you wish to proceed with this plan, Sir Alois, you might want to reconsider your modesty and kindheartedness, it is not the way of my young lord, not entirely anyways. As a Phantomhive butler I do everything within my power to please him. I'd do anything to please him….anything."

Ciel turned away from Sebastian's sultry smile and luscious gaze. He was being tempting, holding his fruit out in front of Ciel, just begging him to take a bite. The stubborn young lord would never give in, he would never bite and Sebastian knew this, yet he would still unknowingly and knowingly tease him, he had noticed the blush the other day.

"Fine…if I must…"

Now that, that sounded like Ciel, to a T. Alois allowed Sebastian to pull out the chair then push it in. There was so much silverware on the table and beautiful napkins.

"The napkin should be tucked into your shirt collar and or placed on your lap, like so. There, the fork goes to the left of the knife and the knife must have the sharp end pointed toward the plate. There, good. The spoon to the right of the fork and this larger fork in front of the plate, yes good work. Now, Salad fork, desert fork, dinner fork, soup spoon, desert spoon regular spoon, steak knife, butter knife, and of course, meal knife. Can you repeat those to me?"

"Um…okay, these sure are a lot of eating…uh…"

'"Utensils."

"Right….Utensils…Okay let's do this…Salad fork, desert fork, dinner fork, soup spoon, desert spoon, regular spoon, steak knife, butter knife, and meal knife or something to that effect….um, napkin folded in lap or in shirt….um…oh yeah, knife to the side, fork to the left, spoon to the right…and done! Did I win?"

"Well, in good manners I suppose you win. Now, you must eat properly. I have prepared a small meal of salad using spring leaves, fresh lettuce, orange baby tomatoes, cucumbers, and water chestnuts and toasted sesame dressing with a petite sirloin steak with raspberry chipotle barbeque sauce and some steamed vegetables. For your desert we have a strawberry sorbet with fresh mint served with your drink, some ice cold sweet tea with lemon. Now use your utensils wisely and eat like a gentleman."

Alois was starving, he hadn't eaten since that breakfast he had and yet again Sebastian created a fabulous meal out of thin air but he chose to ignore it in favor of making Ciel and Sebastian proud. He tucked in his napkin, picked up the salad fork and lightly picked up a leaf; he looked at it, chewed and swallowed. He did the same with the steak using the steak knife and fork, and the vegetables and desert. He wiped off his mouth delicately, sipped his drink without slurping then smiled at Ciel.

Ciel was pleasantly surprised; Alois had mastered the eating of a person born into nobility. Ciel smiled faintly at the blonde boy who was beside himself with joy. 'This just might work,' he thought. Sebastian cleared the table in one swift movement then went to the board again, with a piece of chalk in his hand. He began drawing people, unlike Alois though, Sebastian was a highly skilled artist at he would often teach Ciel how to make art himself. Ciel was very fine in his artwork, he was an artistic lad but he usually fared better in painting, photography, and free styled drawing.

"Now look closely upon the figures I have drawn for you must know all about them and their relationship to you. These three are your servants. Mae-rin the maid, Baldroy the cook, and Finnian the gardener. Each has a distinct personality but they are exceedingly clumsy, so usually I have to whip them into shape. When they mess things up my young lord would get agitated, he wouldn't try to help them or feel bad."

"Why?"

"Why? It's not in his nature to feel pity for incompetent lower level servants."

"I see…so he feels no pity for anyone lower than him?"

"Precisely. Now you've met these people, This is Lau and Ranmao. Lau is a Chinese nobleman, the leader of an opium den and head of a British trading company…I heard tale he's in the Shanghai mafia. Ranmao is-"

"A mystery and of no importance. She's simply of Lau's girls."

"How clever of you master, yes, you stole the words right out of my mouth. Now this is Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, their death is the very reason you were put on this earth. To find their killer you should stop at nothing. Vengeance should be your name. Your affiliation with Grell and Drocell is not the same, Drocell tried to kidnap you and Grell killed Ranmao's sister. This littlr girl is your cousin, Elizabeth Middleton, she loves all things cute, pink, frilly, and girly. She's always over happy and loves to play games. She's also your bethrothed, so you indulge her, with aggrivation."

"Ciel has a fiance!?"

"Yes, Lizzie is rather...well, she's an annoyance to say the least, but I've known her since I was little but she's always messing up things, always wanting te parties."

"She sounds really nice. She's your cousin?"

"Yes, you must know by now that this is how most people of noble stature carry out their liniage, through inbreeding. Some may find it...disturbing and immoral, but it's theway to pass good traits to your future heirs."

"I see. Oh, please Sebastian, continue."

Sebastian carried on with lords, ladies, Earl's, dukes, duchesses and finally to the Queen herself, who he gave the upmost importance to. Alois let all the information sink in, hoping to get it right. There was a drawing of Ciel with Sebastian at his side. Sebastian pointed to the little chalk him and Ciel.

"This is you, you are a Phantomhive, no breath you take, no little movement, no word hasn't a purpose. You walk straight, head held high, ignoring all pain, your mission is your only concern, that, and the Queen. You are an adult in child's clothing with a well-bred dignified air, the lord of your manor, and I your faithful butler, ready to go into the fray if you so demand. I am at your disposal…but the relation goes deeper. It's a complex mechanism, our relationship, so many turning gears, so many keys, so many wires, and only we know how it works. Nobody can understand-"

"The complex relationship of a butler and his master, or the elaborate labyrinth that is the relationship between this butler and his diverse master," Alois repeated, mocking Sebastian's accent and flourishing mannerisms.

Ciel looked over at Alois. How had he remembered that whole monologue? Ciel easily remembered it, it had struck him, Sebastian as capable of playing him like a guitar or fiddle, but Alois…well, he was certainly special, that was for sure. Sebastian tilted his head, smiled a curvaceous smile, and tilted up his glasses.

"Very good, young Alois. I suppose our lecture is completed; now all we need is for you to become Ciel outwardly and vice versa. Shall we get started? I have already found two perfectly suited wigs."

"How did you-? How did he-?"

"You'll get used to it; Sebastian is the quickest, most sufficient Butler in all of England. The best of his class, that's why I chose him and why he, unknowingly chose me."

"That's right my master. Now I suppose you two should switch clothes, here are the wigs, when you are done please call me in, I would very much like to see the finished product."

Ciel and Alois looked at each other, saw who they would become, looked in the mirrors and said goodbye to who they were. They finally met each other's eyes, accepting each other now more than ever for now they would become each other. Alois stared stripping off his clothes, showing no shame in front of Ciel even though they just met.

"Good god man what are you doing?"

"Takin' off ma clothes, wots it look like?"

"Well not in front of me, goodness! Go somewhere or something."

"Why….you embarrassed?"

Alois got closer to Ciel, pressing his face to Ciel's, smiling cheekily and slyly, and raising his eyebrows. Ciel's cheeks turned just a tad warm, he was uncomfortable with Alois being so close and he didn't want to unclothe in front of anybody he barely knew.

"Get off me you loon!"

"Aww, 'sokay to be embarrassed, but ya don't have to be, I really don't care, but if you insist on being that way then I'll go over here and you over there. Kay?"

"Whatever…just don't look at me."

Alois sniggered as he unclothed in a far corner, back turned to Ciel. Ciel fussed with his buttons, angry that Sebastian wasn't there to do this for him. His clothes slid off beautifully but they were a crumpled mess. Hiding behind the bookcase Ciel held out his clothing in his hands, his shoes on the floor.

"Here. Take them."

"Alright, Ima comin', hodl yur horses. Boy, Ciel, you sure do like blue."

"It's my family color," Remarked Ciel softly as he was handed Alois clothes. He looked at the ring on his finger, the only thing left from the fire, "Alois…here take this to."

"Wots that? Oh a fancy bobble ya got there…looks like a ring. A blue ring. It's too nice for me though…you keep it."

"Sutcliff and Cainz will get suspicious if I'm wearing this and my servants will question as to why you're not. So just shut up and take it."

"It means a lot to you…doesn't it?"

Ciel was silent for a long time, he could make out the sounds of Alois fiddling with the clothing, wondering what parts go where and how to properly fold them, heard him out on the shoes and walk around in them to break them, heard Alois's soft breathing as he leaned up against the other side of the bookcase.

"Yeah," He said finally, "It does."

"I'm sorry I have to take it from you, but I promise to shine it and keep it out of harm's way."

"That's kind of you…So are you clothed?"

"Yeah and I got the wig on, here's yours."

Ciel brushed his hair back then placed the wig on his head. He wondered what he looked like now; did he really look like Alois? Or some cheap knockoff? And did Alois look like him or a pretender? Could he pull the wool over everyone's eyes?

"Holy hell, I look just like you! Ah Ciel come look!"

Ciel came out, startled to see his duplicate, in full blue clothing, blue-black hair, and shocking sapphire eyes. Alois was staring in his reflection, gasping in wonder; he then looked at Ciel and put his hands to his cheeks.

"Ah no way in hell! Ya look like me! Sebastian come look!"

Sebastian opened the door with a grin. "You called? Oh…I see you're changed."

"Betcha can't tell which one is which."

"Oh I most definitely can, you are Alois and that is my young lord."

To anyone it would have been the voice, but to Sebastian it was every detail. Being so close to Ciel had taught him a lot and he could snoop out the imposter easily. To those buffoons who served Ciel it would look like Ciel and to Grell and Drocell Ciel would look like Alois but Sebastian could tell, no amount of makeup or clothes could change this.

"It's a dreadfully astonishing transformation, only, Alois you need to be a great deal cleaner and my young lord, you are not nearly as homely and poverty-stricken or as dirty as Alois."

"What would you like me to do; roll around in the mud like a little piglet?"

"Exactly, my lord."

"You got to be kidding me."

"On the contrary…I'm dead serious."

"Sebastian…I'm going to kill you if you put me in mud."

"Now, now, this was your plan my little overachieving master, you concocted this all by yourself so like a Phantomhive you must stick with it."

"To hell with you….go find me some damn mud….ugh."

"Yes, my lord, and Alois I shall draw you take you to a bathhouse where I shall see to it that you have the most exquisite, thorough leaning of your entire life."

They were off, Ciel utterly pissed off and Alois happier than a cat at a mouse convention. Sebastian had procured a suitable mud puddle for Ciel. Ciel was cantankerous and stubborn as usual.

"Would you feel better If I got in with you, my lord?"

"I hate you, Sebastian. Stop toying with me…"

"So sorry, I was only suggesting-"

"Quit your blabbering…just splash it on me…ugh…mud…filth…"

"Yes, My lord."

Quick as a flash a bucket of mud was poured onto Ciel and he became as dirty as a sewer rat. Sebastian soothingly rubbed the mud into his air and onto his face; Ciel spit on his face then slapped him.

"Bastard…die in hell."

"Such language from my master is unbecoming. Really, it was your plan so don't blame me for it. I promise to make it all better, alright? Just trust me as I trust you."

"Whatever…go take Alois for a bath…just leave me here."

"Now really what kind of butler would I be if I were to leave you here on the street?"

"One who wouldn't get fired…now go, I feel…ugh…mud is in places it shouldn't be."

"I could help with that," Murmured Sebastian, his crimson eyes seemingly glowing.

"Pardon? What was that?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

As Sebastian briskly walked away with Alois he was troubled by the current state of his master, now he was truly impure and filthy and Sebastian hated that. He wanted him clean, his milky skin pure and unscathed, now he was a grimy commoner, it was so below him. And this attitude he developed. Perhaps his lord was having an off day...again. Alois was given the royal treatment, nails clipped, face powdered, body scrubbed, feet scrubbed, sprayed with perfume and finally his teeth were whitened- courtesy of Sebastian being a dentist.

"Look at me Ciel!" Alois cried bounding back to his blue-haired buddy who was leaning up against a wall. "I've never been this clean in my life!"

"I've never felt so…ugh…are there worms in this mud…I feel contaminated…"

"I'm sorry…now you know how it feels…I'm not allowed to wash. Are we ready to go?"

"One moment…I always forget these."

Ciel plucked out his blue piercings from his ears and gave them to Alois. He touched his earlobes and frowned.

"I can't put 'em in. I ain't got holes."

Sebastian would fix that, and do it painfully. The boy was an annoyance. He took out a sewing needle, lit it on fire and shoved it though the soft fleshy part of his ear. Alois cried in pain as he did it to the other side.

"There, now it's perfect."

"I suppose we should depart now, I go to Grell's shop and you to my manor…I wish you best of luck on your journey."

"As do I. Whenever you are ready to switch back you come tell me."

"I will find a way, perhaps send a message. Sebastian, I am no longer your master, you are free of our bonds, for now."

"WHAT?!"

"Really now, calm down, you will be Alois's servant for now, only he will be under the guise as myself so you will still, in some manor, be serving me. Enjoy my butler, Alois."

"But Master-"

"Ah…I'm no longer your master. This is my final order; Sebastian, head my word, give Alois whatever his heart desires, take him under your wing and teach him well, treat him no different than me. From now on you will call me Alois and call him young master, understand?"

Sebastian had no choice, as his last act as a true Phantomhive butler be kneeled down, smiled sadly, and pronounced in a slow, beautiful, dramatic, heartbreaking tone:

"Yes….My lord."


	14. Ciel, The Pauper

Ciel recalled the steps that led to Grell and Drocell's shop, he opened the door, there was a chime of bells, a brown haired girl cried out, "Jingle Jingle" while bouncing up and down. 'Paula,' he thought. A busty woman with cocoa skin and long lavender hair came running up to him with open arms and tears in her eyes.

"Oh my Alois, My sweet poor Alois, thank the gods you've returned! I was so worried about you, where did you go? Why did you come back? You had freedom…why come back? Oh, but I'm glad you did…I just hope that Grell doesn't…"

"What's going on here!?" Grell shouted, opening the doors from his bedroom. He gasped looking at Alois, pointing a long finger at him, teeth bared and anger flashing through those cat-like eyes.

"YOU! You selfish, impudent, air-headed, son of a bitch, you ran away! Do you have any idea what you could have done! How dare you run away! Just for that I'm making your debt even higher. Now you'll never truly be free. Don't forget, I have a sharp nose and can sniff you out, you filthy mongrel, but that's not enough…no, oh no. You need to be punished, severely!"

"But Mistress…he's just a boy..."

"Why Hannah I'm surprised at you, usually you never back talk me like this…don't defy me or you'll end up where you started…"

"Yes…mistress…," Hannah somberly spoke, "Forgive me," She whispered, more so to Ciel than Grell.

"DROCELL! Drocell come out here. Oh, hurry up you philandering nincompoop."

"What is it you wish to speak of in such a manner? For I find your vocals to be of irritancy. Little Bo found her sheep?"

"YES! Look at him; he's even dirtier than before! Why did you come back, are you really that dense? You COULD of made it...maybe. Not that anyone in this cold world would want a scraggly good for nothing. Drocell, what kind of punishment does he deserve?"

"Branding."

"Branding? What do you mean? Like they do on cows and horses? Ah, I see. The, great idea Drocell. Your smarter than you act."

"You mistake me, the machine in my cavity has always been on, but my head isn't screwed on just right….or so I think to myself, anyways."

"Hey, at least you think, that's a start, Hun. Now, for the reckless irresponsible little beast. Come quietly and I just may be gentle…well…maybe, if I feeeel like it. You have ten seconds…10…9…"

"Go Alois, he's angry enough."

"8….7…"

Ciel nodded then made his way over to Grell before he could hit five. Grell grabbed his shirt collar, threw him in front of him, kicked him, and yelled, "March soldier!" Ciel had never been treated so low before, it was all new to him, being kicked, yelled at, abused, it was foreign. His body was already aching and questions raced through his head but the most prominent was: what were they going to do with him? Ciel was taken to a dark chamber filled with skeletons and candles; it reminded him of The Undertaker's home.

He saw Drocell lift up a long spike with a circular piece of metal on the front to an open flame, the metal started getting yellow at the bottom; it was heating up. Grell ripped off Ciel's shirt, showing off the flawless milky skin that lay beneath but Grell was too busy chuckling and talking to Drocell to care, too deep in thought, but Drocell had noticed. Drocell was suspicious but didn't say  
much, as usual. Ciel was chained to a stretching rack: was he to be stretched? The thought of his body parts being pulled away from their sockets, his skin ripping, blood exploding in his system, made shocks of pre-pain run through him.

"I'm very, very sorry Mistress Grell, oh Divine Diva," Ciel whined, trying out his best Alois voice and accent

"Flattery won't help you, deary. You're going to pay. Is it ready Drocell?"

Drocell made a noise, signifying a yes. The circular part was glowing red and orange and now Ciel could see what it was. The symbol was on the front of the door to the store but he had seen it somewhere else, but where? Ciel wanted to scream when he saw the hot metal object come closer to his unmarred flesh but if he made one wrong move he'd be found out. This was wrong, unjust, immoral…it just wasn't right to treat another human being like this especially a child. A painful, evil hiss from the object was uttered as it came in contact with the porcelain skin.

Ciel tossed back his head, tears streaming from his eyes and screamed loud, long and clear. He didn't care if he didn't sound like Alois; the searing metal was digging its blistering lava fangs into him, scorching his skin. Even after it was removed it was still tender and excruciating. Ciel was still sobbing and screaming softly when the two villains left and Hannah came in.

"Oh Hannah, before you let him down use this."

Hannah was given a knife and a lemon. She had no clue what to do with the objects but knew their purpose was vile and sinister. She looked down upon the sour yellow fruit with displeasure and the knife with content.

"I want you to cut into the lemon then squeeze the juice onto that wound, the acidity will make the burn sharper and more painful, also it may even make him bleed. Perhaps you can use your knife-wielding skills, hmm? Do be creative dear. Well Mommy has some unfinished business to attend to, Ta-Ta cupcake."

Hannah looked at Ciel with big miserable eyes, pity, remorse, self-loathing, self-content, and a mother's pain. She looked at the knife and the lemon and cried gently.

"My poor baby…I'm so sorry…look what they've done…to you…"

Hannah stopped, something was wrong, now that her eyes adjusted to the light more she could see that her precious Alois had just the one mark they made but no others, no dulled scars of whippings past, no cuts, no bruises, no painful reminders of Grell's vicious nature. He was a clean slate with that one solid marking. Perhaps, they had faded? Or perhaps he had found ointment? Hannah touched his skin, so fresh, so tight, so new, so…clean, despite the filth. So much milkier and softer than her Alois. No, this was her Alois…wasn't it?

"Alois?"

Ciel was in too much pain to talk, he opened his mouth, struggling, gasping for air, tears burned his eyes, saliva drizzled out of his mouth.

"Y-Y-Yes m-mum?"

It sounded like him…sort of...she cut the lemon and sighed, dismissing everything…for now. She squeezed the lemon juice onto the wound causing another round of yelps and screams. She used the lemon sluiced knife to slash away at her almost son, painfully clenching her teeth with every cry for mercy.

"Hannah…why…"

Why? He knew why…why was he asking? She left her knife drop, realizing the monster she had become simply for Grell and her job. Her hands, which were soaked with the acerbic scent o lemon and blood, were trembling.

"Look at me…look at what I've done to you again…oh Alois…I deserve to go to hell for my sins…"

She tremblingly let Ciel off the stretcher and let him fall limply into her awaiting arms. Drizzled with lemon juice, soaked in blood, aching and burned, gasping for a breath, eyes dull and open, filled with intense pain, Ciel leaned into her ear, grabbing onto the back of her shirt, his eyes clouded with hurting and tears and whispered;

"We will all go to 'ell."

Hannah gasped, holding her tender child-like boy in her hands, rocking him back and forth slower than usual. Something was off, he had gotten shorter, and as she hugged him he seemed tense and resistant despite his aching frame. When she tilted up his head and looked in his eyes she inhaled sharply, as if somebody punched the air out of her. She moved his bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead.

"I must go tend to the shop, think you can make it to your room?"

"Mhm."

"Alright, goodbye Alois, I love you more than life itself."

Ciel reared back a little and blinked. Nobody had told him that they loved him in years, nobody had held him and rocked him when he was hurt, nobody since…his parents. Now it was too late, he had lost that connection, that warmth, and Hannah was trying to drive it into his heart. Unfortunately for her, he usually kept a tight lock and key around it. Still, he couldn't let off to who he was.

"I love ya too mum."

Hanna left briskly, pulling up her dress a little and scurrying out, leaving the door cracked. He sounded like he didn't love her, like he didn't know what love was, like he was stressing it. Had they done it? Had they broken her sweet Alois finally? Later that night Ciel was in the basement on the creaky old bed that had a thin, moth-eaten sheet and a blood stained comforter, feeling the chilly night air through the open window. He was rubbing his scar, hissing softly and wincing in pain.

"Well I've had a jolly good first day…damn, this hurts…wonder if Hannah has ointment I can borrow…maybe if I sneak over there…"

The basement hatch flew open and somebody was stomping down the stairs. 'Oh shit…Grell…ah, not again, please not again.' For the first time in his life, he was genuinely afraid, trembling like a leaf but when the white stocking appeared and the black one piece revealing nightdress as well Ciel let his guard down for a moment. The skin color wasn't Grell's nor the fashion- Grell loved red too much to change. It was Hannah, her hair all out and free from the long braid it was always in. She stood at the bottom of the steps, arms crossed across her large chest which despite that was still trying to peek out.

"'Ello Hannah. Come to visit?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, her light plum lips curved into a frown. "You…" She hissed between her clenched teeth. Ciel was confused, what had set her off? His eyes got bigger when she finally spoke the rest of her sentence.

"You…You are NOT my Alois."


	15. Alois, The Earl

[AN: I know you are in suspense wondering what happened to Ciel but because of the way my chapters are organized I had to tell you what happened to Alois, I promise it will be worth the read :D)

Alois was depressed at first; he had torn away Sebastian from his master and Ciel from his best butler. He looked up at Sebastian whose face was tight in concentration but there was a flare in his eyes. He was obviously angered. This blonde haired bastard had taken away his prized possession, his young lord, his master, the epitome of perfection that was bestowed unto his life, was now gone.

"Sebastian…I'm…I'm awfully sorry…I mean it wasn't my idea…but…well ya know…"

"Never you mind, it's not important, if my master wishes to be dismissed of my services as of now, then so be it."

"You're not mad at me?"

Sebastian tilted his hand, placed a curled knuckle under his chin and smiled slowly. "Of course not, why would I be?"

"Well…cuz I…kind a separated you from Ciel."

"I'd rather not speak of it…but no, I'm not mad in the least…just thinking."

"Oh…AH WOW is this where Ciel lives!?"

"Ah yes, here we are, Phantomhive manor."

Alois stood facing what looked like the castles in the fairytales Hannah told him about. The gate signed with a large P opened creakily revealing the beautiful manicured garden and ivory statues, fountains, topiaries, flowers blooming and butterflies fluttering from them. Sebastian opened the large ivory door with the lion on the front and welcomed Alois into the interior of the manor. Alois rubbed his eyes then when he realized it was real, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow it's beautiful. This house is like a castle that goes on forever, it's so…fancy. Ciel lives well, he must loaded."

"Yes, you might say that, after all he is an Earl after all. Ah, right now it's lunchtime, I should get the household prepared, feel free to roam, I'm sure you'll find the room in no time, but if you find you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

"Acourse…such a big house…it will take me forever to explore."

Sebastian took that as his leave to go and check up on the household, wherever they may be. Alois started downstairs and would work his way up. He went into the drawing room, looking around at all the skillfully fabricated carpets, sofas, loveseats, chairs, and curtains with little tassels. He ran his fingers along the curtains, he loved the color.

"CIIIEELLLLLL!" A small girl's voice cried joyously.

Alois turned around to see a pretty girl with big green eyes and blonde curls bounding toward him with arms open. She wore a petticoat that was purple, little frills underneath her light purple crinoline dress, dark violet stitches, white and lavender bows in her hair and a white flower. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were light pink and into a wide smile. She seemed utterly blissful to see him. He realized who this was from Sebastian's drawings; This was Elizabeth Middleton.

"CIELL YOU'RE BACK! I missed you sooooo much!"

She hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. He wanted to hug the adorable girl back, she seemed so nice and sweet and awfully pretty but he had to act like Ciel, put up with her but with annoyance. It was time to conjure up his inner aristocrat, his inner Ciel.

"Lizzie, get off me, I'm very busy."

"Busy? You just got back how are you busy? Too busy for your fiancé?"

Immediately Elizabeth puckered up her face, quivered her bottom lip , and started fake crying.

"C…C…Cielllll, how could you? I mean, I I I just came to play with you and you you shun me away…you must hate meeee."

"Lizzie…please, your making a scene, if I play with you will you stop your blubbering?"

"Mhm."

Alois whipped his forehead. He honestly wanted to wipe her tears and kiss her blushing cheeks then cares her golden locks but he was Ciel now and he had passed the test as Ciel. So he put away the Alois he grew up to be to be a cold, basically heartless, kind of snobby boy.

"Very well, what is it you want to play?"

"Hmm…Tea party!"

"Fine, but I'm not dressing up."

Alois rather liked playing tea party for he had done it with Hannah when he was younger, she had always said he would of done better to be born a girl since he was so feminine right down to his figure.

"Aww come on Ciel, I got you an adorable blue hat with a feather in it, and I know how much you like blue. Oh pleeeeaassseee?"

"Lizzie…please, I'd rather not…oh god, no, stop crying…ugh, fine…fine…is it just us?"

"Oh heavens no, I might ask Sebastian to play too and your servants…and oh, of course Claude."

Claude? Who was Claude? Somehow Sebastian had managed to let Claude slip his mind…perhaps on purpose for he seemed to not favor him in the least. Alois couldn't ask who Claude was; it wasn't what Ciel would do.

"Where is Claude, by the way?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. CLAUDE!"

"No need to yell Mistress, I'm right here. What is it you require your highness?"

Alois gaped at the man who stood in the doorway. He was extraordinarily handsome with his sensual almost glowing gold eyes with a mix of yellow, his pasty skin, his jet black hair that looked wet and sharp, sloppily combed back with a few strings of hair in his face and square glasses upon his arched nose. Although he looked rather silly in his red apron with stickers of bunnies and flowers upon it and a crown of red flowers upon his head and fake jewelry on.

"Oh there you are Claude; Ciel has decided to play tea party with us. Isn't that wonderful? Oh he'll look so cute in his blue hat."

"Indeed, Your majesty."

Alois knew, he looked like a big sea bass with his mouth wide open and a flush upon his cheeks. The man smiled at him, eyes narrowed and glowing. Alois heart thumped, the man was a god. He closed his mouth then tried to return his face to normal.

"Ciel, your face is getting red, what's wrong, you hot?"

"Yes, could you open a window, Lizzie?"

"Anything for you Ciel!"

Elizabeth bounded toward the window to open it while Claude still kept his eyes on Alois. Alois walked past him, his heart was about to leap out of his chest as the man whispered something in a low, sensuous voice that caused tremors. Alois continued striding, trying not to pay attention to the attractive man. Claude was a butler, like Sebastian, and Sebastian was a fine looking man but there was something about Claude that attracted Alois.

"Ciel, I'm done…hey where'd he go?"

"I believe he went to go find his butler, it is getting toward lunch time and perhaps he was famished."

"Oh right, we can have little sandwiches for the tea party. Come Claude, I must give Sebastian his bonnet, oh how adorable it will be on him. Don't you think?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Elizabeth and Claude followed after Alois who was indeed looking for Sebastian or some distraction but instead he found three people. A blonde haired man with goggles around his neck and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, a woman with large fogged up glasses so you couldn't see her eyes and deep red hair and a boy with strawberry blonde hair with red clips and a straw hat behind his head.

"Masta' there ya are! We've been looking all ova for you!" Cried the one with strawberry blonde hair, holding a trowel covered in dirt.

'Finnian,' thought Alois,' and she is the maid Mae-rin and the cook Baldroy.'

"What is it you need me for?"

"Sebastian wanted us to find you to tell you lunch is ready," Answered Baldroy, his cigarette moving with his lips

"Yeah and guess wot? I didn't drop any plates…yet…"

"Continue the good work; I'll go to lunch then."

Mae rin watched the master walk off and was all a titter, bouncing up and down next to her cohorts. Bard beamed, his cigarette dangling out of his mouth and Finnian was a child at Christmas.

"Ya hear that? He said we did good work!" said Finnian

"Guess that means we are doing a good job, won't Sebastian be proud?" Asked Bard, lighting up a new cigarette

"Ah yeah, Sebastian will be pleased with our progress and the master seems in a good mood today. Hey look, isn't that Elizabeth and her butler?"

"Yeah it sure is, she's probably looking for the master. 'Ello Miss Middleton!"

"Oh hello Finny, where is Ciel?"

"Gone to lunch, mum, that a way."

"Thank you so much. Come Claude, you big slow poke."

"Yes, your highness."

Claude sharply judged the three idiotic, blundering servants as h walked past them. Despite the ring of flowers encircling his head and the frilly apron he struck a nerve in them and made them go cold. He was just as frightening as an upset Sebastian.

"Ooh I don't like 'em, he gives me the chills he does," whispered Mae-rin when Claude was out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'd rather face Sebastian any day. That guy gives me the creeps, makes me feel all weird. Guy has a heart of ice, I don't know how he's Miss Middleton's butler."

"Sebastian is a way better butler than he is, the best by far."

They all agreed with Finnian, Sebastian was a true butler by trade, tough but fair, stern but loving, polite yet knowing when to speak up, punctual yet late when need be, proper, clean, tidy, and professional with everything he did. Nothing had a flaw and if it did he was thoroughly displeased with himself. Sebastian was serving lunch at the moment, his white apron tied around his waist and sleeves rolled up. Alois wondered into the dining room and it was larger than three of Grell's stores put together with a elongated table in the center and candelabras decorating it as well as vases with many sunflowers in them.

The food was exquisite naturally as it was Sebastian who prepared it but ever still he never ceased to surprise and amaze Alois. His chair was pulled out for him, his napkin tucked into his shirt and the meal began.

"Today we have a-"

"CIIIEEELLLLL! Oh Ciel, there you are! You can't hide from me, Ciel, remember I was always best at hide and seek. Oh, Sebastian, I was looking for you too, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Here ya go," She said placing a large pink frilly bonnet on his head, "Isn't it the cutest? I saved it just for you."

Sebastian smiled and pat her on the head. He would let her humiliate him like this all the time and put up with her girly nonsense but had she been anyone else she would be finished. Sebastian pulled out a chair for Elizabeth, placed a light pink napkin in her lap and continued to wear the outrageously unmanly object placed upon his crown.

"Ciel and I were going to play tea party, weren't we?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Oh I see, would you like me to retrieve your tea set and bring it to this table for you to have sed party? "

"That won't be necessary Michaelis, as Miss Middleton's butler it should be me who should retrieve her belongings."

Sebastian looked up at Claude, anger flashed between them, contentment, resent, hatred, and a long battle that raged on forever inside the crimson and golden spheres. Finally Sebastian curtly nodded and bowed.

"Yes of course, my mistake."

Claude excused himself from Elizabeth to retrieve her tea set but as he walked past Sebastian they had a short conversation between barred teeth and sharp hisses of hatred.

"Know your place, Sebastian Michaelis."

"You haven't room to speak, Claude Faustus, may I remind you of YOUR place. Step out of line again and I'll snap your neck in two."

"Go to hell."

"I already did, and don't worry…I made sure I said hello to your mother."

"I will get what I want, make no mistake…just watch your back Michaelis or you might find your precious little master in my hands."

Sebastian chuckled shortly as Claude left. Claude didn't know, he hadn't caught on; the boy sitting at the chair was no master of his, just a simple poverty stricken boy who merely looked like his master. He had fooled everyone but Sebastian was worried that soon one of the people Alois had fooled would notice the difference and the plan would be ruined but Sebastian knew not that this was the least of his worries.


	16. Ciel, Discovered

Ciel stood his back to the window that was leaking moonlight onto his frame. He still had the wig on, glowing in the silver-blue of that moonlight and his eyes sparkling in the dark with fear. She knew, Hannah knew…but how.

"No use trying to fool me, I could tell something was off from the moment I hugged you. You were too resistant and you had no scars on your body. You didn't love me back, you didn't let me love you, you asked strange questions…and your eyes; they were a dead giveaway. No innocence, no joy, no happiness, no love, no passion for the little life you had just cold emptiness and iciness. Sure, my Alois had resolve but he wasn't evil or stone cold. Now, answer me, who are you and why are you impersonating my boy?"

Ciel grasped his wig and tore it off, throwing it on the bed with a huff. Hannah brought her hands up to her mouth, her eyes widening. Why hadn't she realized it? It had been so long since her run in at the prostitute ring with Ciel and she hadn't seen him since so when she left that world she left that memory. Ciel had faded so all she knew was gossip and stories of the young earl. Now here he stood and the memories flooded back, all her brethren slaughtered in front of her, all the fires raging and the smell of burning corpses and the fear that her Alois was trapped in there, crying for her. She shuddered and wiped her tears.

"Ciel Phantomhive…I had almost forgot…you had been so young when you investigated me, no older than my Alois, you had recently lost your parents. I didn't understand how a 7 year old could be so cold and heartless…especially after that great loss. So young…you reminded me of my Alois, you had his eyes. You had that butler….you came in here the other day…my memory is slipping me…again. How had I forgotten already? Never mind…how is it you came here?"

"I met Alois and noticed the similarities and to gain information we traded places, simple as that."

"Right…he had mentioned a Ciel…I'm sorry I suffer from memory loss sometimes…I think so does Alois…"

"So he told me, he has no past and that's why I'm here but also to discover why Grell was hiding him from me."

"I see…maybe we could work together we two, I know they both know something…is my Alois safe?"

"Safer than ever with my butler and servants. I promise you, no harm will come to him. Nobody will catch on…unless they are like you."

"Nobody here has mother's instincts and if you hadn't been so resistant then I really wouldn't have noticed. What about Alois, he can't talk and act proper.

"I've made sure he was properly prepared to enter my world and I the same. Rest easy, Alois could easily slip through all the foolhardy people in my life, they won't notice a thing."

"And the butler?"

"He's serving Alois now; he's no concern of mine as of late."

"So you don't care at all that somebody that has been serving you so long is serving somebody else?"

"I could care less; honestly, he's just my chess piece to move as I please. He's no friend of mine, Ciel Phantomhive has no friends; I don't know the meaning of it and don't wish to. Friends are like enemies that are mutual for the moment, ready to drop your guard and backstab you at any time and all they do is ruin plans and get in the way then you end up dealing with petty emotions that also get in the way of your mission in life. Fear, desperation, sadness, longing, love, loneliness, I have no need for such meaningless things so there is no room in my heart for friendship thus I haven't the faintest concept of it. Sebastian is just a tool to dispose when I have used him all up, a tool that can rust and be thrown away, a tool that can be replaced if it does rust. He knows this, I know this and now you know this."

"You're a liar, Ciel."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you are a liar. You need him, don't deny it, you wouldn't be anywhere without him. Every king needs a pawn and a knight to do their bidding and without those servants and subjects the king is nothing but a man with a crown. Everyone needs someone, we all use people even our own families but that only means we need them all the more. Once, I had a son once and a family too way before I was a prostitute. True, he wasn't my real son for I could bear no children but he was my son all the same. Then these people, these horrible wretched people burned my house, took my child and raped him right in front of me. I watched it all in horror. Finally, I blacked out and that's when my memory problems started happening. I remembered my beloved husband and my brother, Soma and my little boy. I remembered the symbol they had placed upon him…the same that is on you."

Ciel rubbed his side, winced in pain then looked up. "The same sign that is on the front of the store…"

"Yes, it is one of the reasons I came here. The symbol drew me in but before that I became a cold, heartless shell like you and sold my body to the knight. They called me the sheath…heh, a hollow thing to place your sword in and keep in there. I was the resting place for the swords of men. I told myself to never love again and I didn't. Sure, I had cared in a weird way for my fellow prostitutes but I held petty jealousy for them despite being one of the top girls. I had a pimp at one point in time…"

"He abused you?"

"No…Claude never abused me…after all I brought in lots of money for him."

"Claude…Faustus?"

Ciel could only hope it was a different Claude but he had to ask maybe it would help with the story of him and Sebastian. Hannah nodded and confirmed his suspicions. Now the story went deeper, the roots were dug to deep into the ground and the puzzle had more pieces.

"Yes…you know him?"

"He's my fiancé's butler…"

"Well…this is a small world, isn't it…is it just a coincidence that everything is tangled?"

"No…please go on with your story."

"Very well…My heart was ice and my mind was blank and nobody could get into my heart but into my…well you get the idea. This all changed after I met Alois, he melted the ice and all the prostitutes loved him. He was a sweet boy, always so helpful and kind. He wanted to be us. So naïve…but I noticed Claude's eyes all over the boy…Claude had asked for him and I had rejected his offer. Claude snapped and denounced me then he did abuse me…he left with a heated venom of vengeance surrounding him. I simply could not let Claude have Alois…you must understand why."

"You didn't want history repeating."

"Exactly...so of course you know jack the ripper killed everyone and I was left alone once more but in finding this place and being hired by Grell I found my precious Alois again."

"I see…I have a question for you, Miss Annafellows."

"Ask away."

"What is your relationship with Ranmao?"

"You know her too? She's Claude's sister."

Ciel gasped audibly. Now they he thought about it she did have those golden eyes just like Claude and that unusual stiff silence. This would make Claude of Asian descent.

"Full sister or half?"

"Full but Claude also had a half brother whom he rarely spoke of. When I asked him his name he only told me his last name."

"What was the last name?" Ciel asked on pins and needles

"I believe it was something French sounding…Lumiere…no no…hold on a moment, I had to think."

"Please, take your time…"

Ciel had no time though, his heart was racing in his chest, the world was spinning slightly, he had a massive headache and no pain reliving tea.

"Ah yes I remember now."

"Please go on, what was it?"

The world stopped as it came out of her mouth, the name rebounded off the walls and Ciel was frozen; only his heart was active in his chest. It had been one word, three syllables, nothing more but the impact it had was more than enough to send Ciel up a wall. The word stayed in his head forever, that last name had done Ciel in. Had he heard right? Had she really said it? Hannah moved her mouth as she said that show stopping last name that changed everything:

"Michaelis."


	17. Alois, The Queen's Guard Dog

After the tea party which Alois pretended to be utterly bored by, Elizabeth left and so did Claude, who again gave Alois a luscious look of lust and bemusement. He set the hat on the hat stand and put his hands on his hips.

"She seems nice; I can't imagine why Ciel hates her so much."

"I don't think its hate, just annoyance. She gets in the way of his work and is always decorating the manor with ribbons and bows. She is always hugging him and spinning him around, which my young lord doesn't favor."

"Not to be too much trouble but I think you should call him Ciel now, seeing as…well ya know."

"Yes…I know…it's just difficult."

"Take ya time, t'aint no rush. By the way, lunch was delicious!"

"Satisfactory…"

"Hmm?"

"My young master…I mean…Ciel….would say satisfactory."

It was weird now, to call him by his first name or any name at all, though the name sounded right coming off his lips it was also so wrong. He felt like he was betraying him.

"But it's more than that!"

"Yes I know this, it's supposed to be the top of the line and it always is for him but even if it is the most delicious thing in the world my lord…Ciel…is just too stubborn to give in and say something like that. Besides, satisfactory is all I need from him. It's his own personal way of saying he likes it a lot while still holding his proper refinement."

"Oh so it's like a code. Ciel really thinks it's nice but he doesn't say it…I see…so it's like a lie…"

"In some manor yes, Ciel isn't one to express feeling."

"Why not?"

"It's just his way."

"Why?"

"Well I would think it's because he believes feelings to be petty and insignificant like an ant, most likely because his parents died leaving him hollow of emotion."

"My parents are probably dead…I wish I knew…I keep hoping but ya know I got Hannah and that's all I need, still want a papa…ya know what Sebastian."

"Oh do tell…"

"I feel like I've met Claude before…just can't remember where…I coulda sworn…no…"

What did this boy know? Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Surely he didn't know Claude in the way Sebastian was thinking. Tracing back he knew Claude was a pimp and Alois had lived with prostitutes…had they crossed paths? What secrets did the boy hold? How far did these path go? Where would he wind up next?

"I'm sure it will come to you, in the meantime it seems you have a letter from the Queen."

"Ah, 'sright, I work for her, right?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Here's the letter, I do hope you can understand it."

"I'm sure I can, I'm not stupid ya know…just not…"

"Educated?"

"Somethin like that. Let's see…Oh…that's sad…"

"It's never good news."

"Home-is-seed."

"What?"

"This word…H-O-M-I-C-I-D-E. What does it mean?"

"Homicide is Murder, essentially."

"And this one, Arse-son."

"Arson, death by fire."

"Somebody died in a fire then and this isn't the first time…hmm… well looks like she needs us to help. Where do we start?"

"At the Undertaker's establishment."

"Alright, let's go! Come on Sebastian."

"Yes…my…lord…"

"Ah, ya don't hafta say that."

"It's my duty…"

"If you say so…"

They wound up at the establishment of the Undertaker around 3:30, his sign said open but his windows had he curtains closed. Alois looked into the window for signs of life.

"It's dark in there. We goin' in?"

"Of course, now remember, act like Ciel."

"Right. I am Ciel, the earl Phantomhive."

He puffed out his little chest and walked in to find the Undertaker working on a body with a grin on his face. His fingers had blood on them but he was chuckling as if it was a huge joke. He turned to them, beaming like a madman.

"Ah, young earl, so glad to see you again. I knew you would come today, I could feel it in me bones. Now, what do you need my humble self for?"

"Information, as usual, if nothing else. Is that one of the bodies?"

"Yes, fresh and bloody. Surprisingly little damage considering the fire, Teehee. I'm going to make her nice and pretty and put her in a tiny coffin surrounded by daises. Heeeheee. Isn't that lovely?"

Alois peered in the temporary coffin and drew in a short breath. In it was a little girl with eyes wide open in horror as was her mouth, she wore no clothing and was covered in gashes that were bleeding profusely. There was a burn mark right in the center of her chest shaped like the symbol on the front of Grell's store.

"You noticed that scar, huh? Can't make heads or tails of it but she isn't the first one with it, I can tell ya that. It's a pretty little scar, so perfect and circular and that burnt flesh is just beautifully roasted right over her tiny, dead heart. AHEEEEHEEE."

Alois backed away from the odd man and into Sebastian's arms. The white haired man scared him; he treated death as if it was a joke. It was no laughing matter, and the symbol…what did it mean? Why was she naked?

"Where are the others?"

"Ah, Ah, Ah. For that I require my usual payment. Now give me that, Earl, give me what I desire."

"Allow me, my lord, please step outside I don't wish for you to hear such a dirty joke."

"I don't see why…but if I must…"

Alois stood outside, the image of the little girl in the coffin fresh in his mind. Who would do such a horrible thing? The letter had said there were four children but she was the second youngest. There was the littlest one who was three and the two older ones who were ten and fifteen. All girls. Penelope, Marie, Sally, and Anna; who lay in the coffin. All the sudden Alois was thrown off by obnoxiously loud laughing coming from inside. Sebastian peeked his head out the door.

"You may come in now, master."

Alois came in to see Undertaker on the floor drooling and trembling with laughter. "Ah, that was great. Ahee."

"So can I have information now?"

"Yeah, whatever you want. Your butler is one funny guy," He said wiping a tear from under his bangs. "Alright here's what I got, the three other sisters were all killed and burnt but this one was all that was left…such a pity I would have liked to tend to their bodies as well. However, when examining this one you can tell somebody decided to have their way with the little lass. Quite interesting actually, for this isn't the first case. Oh no, there has been numerous cases of child raping and then this strange mark showing up on their bodies, if the body is found within a day or so anyway for sometimes the evildoer might spirit the child away and the body be found later…which is sad because the mark isn't fresh and bloody. However there is a fair amount of decay and they are usually dressed nice…like a doll. Hee hee. This mark dates as far back as well before her ladyship's mother. It's only on one child though, even if the family has more than one child. Unusual, aint it? Why chose only one and kill off the others? She is a pretty miss, though but a case where they decided not to dress her up fancy. Just raped her and marked her like most of the others. It isn't always girls and no age preference. Aheee. Would ya like to see all the case files?"

"I'd rather not…thank you for the information."

"Ah, are you sure? We could look through them while having tea and cookies. You might be surprised at who you find."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just merely saying that it might help with your investigation, young earl."

"Very well…"

Sebastian stood by Alois's side while Alois sat, mimicking the way Ciel sat. The tea was bitter and lukewarm and the cookies were shaped like dog biscuits and very dry. The Undertaker walked over to his drawer and got out a large file.

"Here it is every single case. From the beginning, oh this is going to be so much fun."

It wasn't fun in the least, it was disturbing, disgusting and Alois would rather be looking at naked photos of Grell in the shower than the grotesque spectacle laid in front of him. However he did ask Undertaker to stop at a certain photo. Nobody in the photo interested him except the woman, her cocoa skin, her kind smile, her long lavender hair.

"Hannah…"

"Hannah Annafellows, widow of Agni Annafellows. Her brother was Soma Asman Kadar and her adopted son was Luka, he's the one that it happened too. Cute little boy, it was fun making him look nice for his big day. Teehee."

"Show me everything you have on this case, everything you have on this family."

"Can do."

The Undertaker put away the file and took out a few boxes and folders and placed them on the table. Each one had Annafellows on them. Alois looked on in wonder, everything was connected, everything. What did it mean? Undertaker used one long nail to cut open each box then pulled out photos, memoirs and things collected from the crime scene.

"The Scotland yard trusts you with all this?"

The undertaker placed his long thin finger to his smiling lips and chuckled. "Shh. They don't need to know, alright?"

Alois looked through every photo, some were burnt and charred, some were torn, some were blood splattered, there were items here and there that belonged to the house and to the little boy. They looked so happy together, the case file had said the boy was spirited away and found in the sewer, sitting up and dressed in a beautifully fancy suit of green and white, his cheeks painted pink. A still doll.

"Tragic story, isn't it? Hee hee. Heard the lady became a prostitute or something of course I heard this around the time the Jack the Ripper case came about. Now that was one of my favorite cases, all those women with their uteruses cut out of them so properly. Teehee hee."

"You're sick," Alois venomly whispered under his breath

"What was that, earl?"

"I said I thought it was sick. Yes, I recall investigating this case and speaking to her."

"Why such the interest in her?"

"No reason…just a little side case I'm working on, it's none of your concern."

"Alright, Alright. You want more tea?"

"Actually we have to go, don't we Sebastian?"

"Indeed we do, you have dance lessons at this hour, my lord."

"We'll be taking our leave, goodbye Undertaker."

"Always a pleasure, earl. Feel free to come to my humble abode any time you wish."

Both Alois and Sebastian walked out and Undertaker started busted out laughing. He was banging his fist on the desk and drooling out of control, his laughter was maniacally catchy. He pushed away his bangs to wipe his eyes of the tears that were stinging them.

"Hee hee…hilarious. What little game are you playing now Earl, what have you gotten yourself into now? Ha ha tee hee. Oh Earl, you are a mischievous one."

He looked out the window, sipping his lukewarm tea from his teeny tiny cup and kept on his grin. His eyes, hidden under the thick foliage that was his grayish white bangs, were glowing with amusement.

"Now Earl...where are you hiding?"


	18. Ciel, Bewildered

Ciel was lost, lost within himself and all time, all the world was still and stopped. The information that had just rolled out of Hannah's mouth had left him at a standstill; his interior was cold with this new revelation. Sebastian was Claude's half brother? His butler was the half brother of his fiancés butler? Claude had been a pimp, specifically Hannah's pimp? Claude had wanted Alois? Ranmao was Claude's sister? That would mean the young girl that died in front of Ciel during the Jack the Ripper case was Claude's younger sister?

Ciel's head was spinning with all this newfound information that was all connected by a string but who would be at the center of the tangled mess, waiting like a spider? It didn't help when Hannah grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him until he was nauseous.

"Snap out of it, Ciel."

"I'm fine, let go of me. It's just…my butler's last name is Michaelis."

"It is? You don't suppose he's really…"

"I do suppose, madam. Why wasn't I alerted of this sooner? Damn that Sebastian."

"Perhaps he has a bitter rivalry he didn't want you knowing about or stressing yourself over. Two butler half brothers who argue and hate each other inside one house wouldn't be a good thing."

"Still, I'm his master he should tell me every secret."

"Why?"

"Because it's in his job description as my butler to tell me everything he knows and in return I do the same."

"Sebastian is your secret keeper then?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. What else don't I know? Everything is connected and it seemed to all start with Grell ."

"Grell? What's he got to do with it?"

"It's not just him, it's also Drocell…what I am about to tell you may harm your work relationship with the two man. Are you prepared to hear it?"

''Yes. It may end up helping me solve the mystery of Alois and now, you."

"Fine. When investigating Jack the Ripper there were two Chinese women, one being Ranmao and her sister, who we could not save."

"Neko was her prostitute name but her real name had been Su-Rin. She was also Claude's sister and he was devastated by the news."

"I would imagine so, however the culprits of the heinous crime were the very people you work for. This complicates the story even more so."

Hannah fell to the ground crumpled in pain, her hands in her face heaving with tears. Ciel stood by her but held no comfort for her, no pat on the back, no hug, no words of comfort, no anything.

"They did it. They ruined everything and then they went and hired me, knowing I had been a prostitute. It's a cruel joke and they know it. It can't be coincidence, they must of known Alois was there with me. What if…they were actually trying to get him all along?"

"Why though? Why him?"

"I don't know why…but it's just…I can't believe it…I had been working for the very people who had…ugh…"

Hannah started crying again, very hard until she started to look up, realization in her eyes. She was sobbing, hiccupping, and drying her tears.

"Ciel…the symbol. The same symbol on the door and on you was on my precious Luka. Is it some secret organization? Did they do this to my Luka?"

"It's likely given the fact that Drocell Cainz is a known child rapist. He takes them and makes them into human dolls then disposes of them and makes actual dolls of them. He wanted me at one point, said I was the perfect material to use, said I was the one he had been looking for all alone."

Ciel shuddered at the memory. Those cold gloved hands caressing his face. It made him sick. Hannah looked at Ciel with wide, wide eyes.

"So it could have been him that did that to my Luka? He did get raped after all…that symbol is no coincidence. Why mark you with it, though?"

"Everything is suspicious around here, they all know something, and it has to do with this symbol and I'm going to find out, believe me."

While Hannah and Ciel were talking, trying to make heads or tails of it all, Drocell was sitting in Grell's bedroom holding an unfinished doll in his hands. Grell was putting on a brown vest over his white shirt, buttoning up the black buttons and speaking to Drocell.

"I'm so glad were going out to eat, your cooking leaves something to be desired. After all, it is a special occasion, my birthday!"

"Something is not right…"

"What do you mean? Ugh, I knew I should of picked the black vest. I'll go get it."

"The doll…something is not right…the boy…"

"Your dolls creep me out, you know that? What boy? Alois?"

"No scars…"

"It doesn't matter. You'll have what you want in the end, don't worry. Our plan is going along beautifully and it will all fall into place. You marked him, didn't you? Well just be happy, like me. Oooh I do look slimming in the black vest. Black vest it is. Oh if only Bassy could see me now."

Drocell looked at the doll and it seemingly looked back with its sapphire eyes. He tousled the blonde hair that was on top of it and smirked. He took out a pocket knife painted purple and began to cut into the left side of it. He cut and cut making tiny wood shavings and saw dust fall to the floor and onto his lap until he stood staring at his creation.

"Why on that side?"

"To match his other."

"Are you going to get ready any time soon? You can take your creepy ass doll with you if you hurry up."

That got Drocell moving to get ready, leaving the doll upright on Grell's red lip shaped pillow. The creation in the side of the doll Drocell had made was one he was familiar with making, one he saw every day, it was the same sign that decorated the door to Grell's shop.


	19. Alois, Dreaming

Alois walked side by side with Sebastian, pondering all that he had learned from the Undertaker. His petite fingers were curled prettily under his soft, rounded chin and his other hand was at his hip. He looked up at Sebastian who seemed lost in thought himself; only, there was certain sadness in his crimson eyes.

"Hannah's involved now. Who do ya think dunnit?"

"There is but one notorious child rapist who does such odious acts with his victims. Drocell Cainz."

"Ya kiddin'me! Firt Grell is Jack the Ripper now Drocell is a rapist who did that horrible thing to poor Hannah's son?! Awful people. I mean, they were always awful but now they're loads worse. Sebastian, I need a piece of paper and pencil, please."

"Yes, My lord."

"I'm still not used to that."

"Nor am I, nor will I ever be."

Sebastian ran in a single direction to retrieve the articles Alois had asked for. Alois looked at an elderly man selling some ice cream that looked positively delicious. Alois tried ice cream once and loved it but never before had he seen so many flavors. Strawberry was his favorite and his only but chocolate, vanilla, rum raisin, mint chocolate, orange cream, cookies and cream and Neapolitan- whatever that was. Alois licked his lips as the ice cream melted slowly off of the cone a little boy was holding. The little boy turned to him and beamed.

"Want some?"

Alois did indeed want some of his chocolate double scoop but he had to be Ciel. He turned away in a snobbish way and said,

"Peh. No thank you. I don't accept ice cream from filthy commoners."

"I ain't filthy! You big bully! I'm gunna tell my momma!"

The little boy ran off crying, ice cream in hand, leaving Alois with guilt, frustration, and depression. Had he been Alois he would of love to share that ice cream with the boy and become his friend but being Ciel made him colder than the ice cream itself. Sebastian was back with a whole slew of writing utensils and packs of paper.

"Thank ya very much Sebastian."

"You look disheartened. Did somebody say something to you, young lord?"

"Sebastian…Ciel is mean to little kids…he makes them cry for their momma's."

"It isn't so, some of his closer relatives and subjects are children. Take for example Cecil and Felix, why the are-"

"I know…but why…Ciel is a kid too"

"Not so. Ciel is an adult, despite is stature and age and appearance he has the heart and mindset as your average adult male."

"Nothing but business with him. No time for play…Sebastian I want ice cream."

"What flavor would you find favorable?"

"All of them. I want to try every single one."

"As you wish, master. Here is the objects you asked me to receive, I will go and procure sed ice cream for you."

"You're a good butler…Ciel is lucky."

'He is a fool as well. Making me slave for a mere common boy such as this with a heart like Miss Middleton's. The heart of a child and the education level of a flea with the diction of a wild savage…what have I become? A servant for animals? '

"Here you are master, your ice cream, fresh and frozen."

"Alright! I mean…carry it for me. Teehee. Come on let's go, Sebastian, I've got adult things to do like sit on my ass all and give commands. Hee."

'How dare he mock my true and only lord! If I hadn't orders to do otherwise I would split his small body in two. He is no lord of mine; my true master will always be The Earl Phantomhive.'

Alois sat at a table outside a coffee shop eating his ice cream and drawing the paper. He started out with a circle and put some lines on it, making it look like a wheel or a roughly sliced pie.

"It's a spider web. Now these dots are all the people in the spider web. Hannah, you, me, Ciel, Grell, Drocell, and well everyone else. What do we know so far? Grell killed all the prostitutes, Hannah was a prostitute, I lived with Hannah and now we work for Grell. Drocell is a child molester; Luka was a child, the child of Hannah. That symbol was on Luka and the front of Grell' door where Drocell works with Grell. Me and Alois look alike and Grell is trying to hide it. Is that everything?"

Sebastian tapped his chin then count off on his gloved fingers. Yes, that was it. The boy had gotten it all. Sebastian was impressed, perhaps he had misjudged the boy's intellect, however, this did not stop the content for this damned plan his master conjured up and Alois was a part of it, pretending to be a flawless, mal-tempered, tragic soul that hankered incessantly for the bitter taste of the searing pool of revenge. Sebastian scoffed inwardly; he couldn't even grasp the concept of his true master's pain and suffering. Yet, within this boy's innocent eyes he did see traces of his master, the resolve, the pain though nothing like the delicious ironic coldness his lord had, and an intent to never give up and do whatever he must.

Alois folded his spider web, still confused about all the connections. Pieces were missing; he had to find out more, for himself and Ciel. They went to the manor to be greeted by the happy-go-lucky trio and Mr. Tanaka, who hadn't shown himself for some time, he stood there in a daze drinking what Alois could only guess, was a very strong herbal tea, his grey hair slick back and his small glasses set perfectly upon his wrinkled nose, his face powdered by age.

"Oh-Oh-Oh," He mumbled incoherently.

Alois pretended not to notice his strange behavior. Sebastian said something was wrong with his head, he had some sort of mental disorder, he lost his marbles after the fire. Mr. Tanaka watched Alois walk off with Sebastian, continuing to drink from the cup, one eyebrow went up in amusement but then it went back down, he visibly shook something off and went back to sipping and making no sense. It had been a long day for Alois, but he knew it was a much tougher day for Ciel.

"Poor Ciel," Alois whispered into the bubbles of his bath, squeezing the blue rubber duck with the eye patch; it was a Funtom toy, pathetically.

"Pardon me my lord?"

Sebastian halted scrubbing Alois's back with the sponge. Alois was still filthy to Sebastian, to him his dirt would never come off. Alois tilted his head back and looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"Ciel…I feel bad for him…ya know? He's ova there takin' my place and getting 'urt for 's no fair that I'm just sitting here with all this plushy stuff."

"Now, now. My master would never say such things…Ciel made his decision and took an oath as a Phantomhive to do everything in his power to get revenge and answers about his past, just as you do."

Alois sunk deeper into the bubbles staring at the rubber duck while Sebastian forcefully scrubbed him. Truthfully, Sebastian was worried about his lord. He knew, they would hurt him, as they had done to Alois, and thinking of his pale, perfect, unmarred, porcelain flesh being touched in any fashion especially as such struck a pang in the butler's heart. He tucked Alois in, left the window open; because the light of the moon was something Alois loved, gave him another Funtom toy that resembled Ciel and bid him a goodnight. Alois was instructed to sleep with the wig on, heaven forbid one of the servants went in there and saw a blonde version of their master; the whole plan would be corrupted.

Alois drifted into sleep thinking only of Ciel in distress and pain so it was in this that he found Ciel in his dreams. The dream started with what looked like a young couple, they were very sweet-faced and the woman was exceptionally beautiful with her golden hair. They seemed oddly familiar; the man looked like an older Ciel. There was another couple, rather lovely too, and they were talking to the other couple while drinking tea and eating little sandwiches. The was a woman dressed in all red laughing and playing London bridges with a cute little girl with brilliant green eyes and yellow curls. Elizabeth. She was much younger, though, and then she cried;

"Come Ciel it's your turn! Go under the bridge!"

The little boy who was no older than three smiled happily, going under the bridge that the lady in red made only to get captured in her arms. She smothered him with kisses. Alois had never seen Ciel so happy, so full of joy and life. Elizabeth and Ciel then turned, looking, it seemed, at him. They couldn't see him, it was just a dream, they were looking at something in the distance his mind couldn't perceive.

"Come Jim, now it's your turn!"

Alois turned, or at least his dream decided to turn and show him this Jim. Alois's breath caught in his throat. The little boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, but so do a vast majority of young boys, but Alois knew, this was him. The little him ran with arms open wide under the makeshift bridge but was also caught by the red lady.

"Auntie red! You make a good bridge, isn't that right Lizzie?"

"Mhm! Come on let's go eat! Felix hurry up now!"  
Alois's dream eyes saw Felix Lemouite playing patty cake with a toddler, who Alois could presume was Cecil. Alois thought his dream was jus compiling all the people he had met and making up some others, for this red lady and the two couples weren't any body he knew, though they were familiar. Everyone sat at the long table, sipping tea, the young Ciel and his younger self were sipping in the same fashion, and stirring their tea and making their pinkies go up. The blonde lady that was ever so beauteous, laughed and allowed the man who looked like an older Ciel with darker hair caress her back.

"Vincent, these boys are exactly alike in every way."

"They are twins by dear Rachel."

"And such beautiful twins they are! I love them both so much," Said the red lady.

"Angelina, dear, can you be ever so kind and pass that tray over there?" Kindly asked a brunette woman

"Certainly Lillian, here you are."

"Thank you. Jameson would you like some?"

"No thank you, love, I'm stuffed."

"Too stuffed for the famous Phantomhive banana bread?" questioned Vincent, raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not! Never! I say, aren't we missing a guest though?"

"Ah yes, he should be ere any moment. Are you boys excited? Your birthday is tomorrow?"

Little Alois and little Ciel bounded in their chairs giggling and nodding their heads. "Of course daddy!" cried Ciel

"Yes father dear!" Shouted Alois.

"'Did somebody say birthday?"

The voice who asked was familiar, scratchy, and unusual. There leaning against a tree was the Undertaker with his massive grin, though he was dressed differently. He had on glasses, a black trench coat, a white dress shirt with ruffles at the collar, a black gem in the middle, pinstriped pants, black dress shoes, and no hat on his head. His hair, however, was still the color so one could assume he was born with it like that but his hair wasn't covering his eyes, which were two toned electric blue and neon green.

"UNCLE UNDERTAKER!"

Alois and Ciel got up and ran to the man who embraced them both, picking them up and swinging them over his shoulders with a grin. They were kicking and screaming playfully pretending that he was a big monster and they had been kidnapped.

"I believe these valuables are yours Vincent."

"Haha! Yes, they are. Come sit, it's been a while. Where have you been creeping?"

Undertaker removed his coat, smiling still and pulling out a tea bag. Ciel and Alois had found their places back by Felix and Elizabeth. When Undertaker removed his coat he had on a black vest with white pinstripes but also he had a pin on that vest, a golden pin and the symbol was…

Alois gasped, more audibly than a normal person while sleeping, the symbol on his vest was the symbol on those rape victims, the symbol on Luka, the symbol on Grell's door. Undertaker sipped his tea then looked at Vincent.

"Oh here and there, my work leaves me very busy."

"Your work is very gloomy, Mr. Undertaker," Said a man with brownish hair, he had the sharp drawn in face that Felix had

"You really think so? I believe it's amusing. Each person tells a story. The ancient Egyptians believed in burying the deceased with goods and dressing them up with lovely pieces of gold and jewels then they preserved them. It was a ritual to hail them. The afterlife was more important than the actual life but the actual life deemed whether or not they got certain fancy articles."

"Enough talk of death, please," Rachel said with a soft frown, "I'll go get the banana bread."

"Ooh banana bread my favorite desert!"

"Ours too!" All the children shouted

Alois, the little one, got up and tugged on Undertaker's shirt. Undertaker picked him up and placed him on his lap, stroking his hair.

"Uncle Undertaker, your tea is black…not like our brown tea."

"It's my own special brew made just for people with my disposition. One shouldn't drink it unless they have my condition."

"I want to try it!"

Undertaker frowned, for the first time in years it seemed, and he rubbed his jaw lightly. "I'd rather you not, little one."

"PLEEEEAAASSEEE!?"

"I give up. I can't resist the cuteness. Go on, but you're not going to like it."

Little Alois held the cup in his small hands and sipped it. All color flushed from his face, he immediately got up and started spitting out the nasty black substance. Undertaker was pounding the table laughing hysterically. Rachel came out with the banana bread only to find little Alois about to throw up. She hurriedly placed the bread on the table and held him.

"Undertaker what did you do to my son!?"

"He drank my tea, I told him not to."

"Oh, Jim, you know better. That tea is only for certain people to drink. It keeps him…stable."

"Only slightly. HAHAHAHAH!"

"Oh dear…come Alois, let's get you some banana bread to get that taste out of your mouth."

The day had gone exceedingly well, they all ate, conversed, and played games before bidding farewells to each other. Undertaker called a carriage for them all, Elizabeth, Ciel, Alois, The Phantomhive couple, and himself, and at last they came to the manor. Undertaker pat each of the boys' heads before presenting them with a gift. Each one of them were given a locket, including the Phantomhive couple.

"They're lovely, thank you ever so much."

"Not a problem Rachel, think of it as an early birthday present. Now don't be afraid to drop by now, you hear? I know my establishment is frightening but I'll make sure to make the place presentable for you all."

"Of course we'll visit. You will come to the party tomorrow won't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Vincent. I've known you since boyhood, you're like my young brother. Will I come? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"UNDERTAKER!"

He chuckled. "Love you too Rachel."

"See you soon, and do come, I have something for you."

"Oh then I'll be here! I love presents! So long children, be seeing you!"

"Bye Uncle!" Shouted Alois on the top of his lungs

"Goodbye Uncle Undertaker! He's nice…but creepy."

"Yeah…come on let's go to sleep extra early so we can wake up extra early and get out presents and cake!"

"Alright!"

Ciel and Alois, holding hands, ran upstairs, gaily together, whole Vincent smiled at Rachel. His kissed her sweetly before whispering about how he loved her forever.

"I must retire to my office and make preparations for this party."

"Of course dear. Would you like me to continue the work on your project for the Undertaker?"

"Yes, if you would please, my dearest."

"Odd, eccentric man…but I suppose that's just how he is. Goodnight my darling."

"May you sleep well, sweet starling."

They were an exceptionally charming couple, Alois loved them already. Vincent called for Mr. Tanaka, who wasn't drinking tea and looked perfectly normal with his eyes open instead of closed; also he had a look of youth.

"Tanaka, please may you write out invitations for the party?"

"Of course, master."

"And see to it that the boys are properly tucked in."

"Right away sir."

Tanaka briskly walked up to the bedroom which Alois and Ciel were in, bouncing on the bed happily. Tanaka smiled at them.

"Now, please, it is time for bed."

"We know but we can't go to sleep!" Laughed Ciel

"Come now, this is highly irregular, please settle down children and I will tell you a story."

"Story time! What's it about?" Questioned Alois, snuggled close with Ciel.

"It's about two young lads who switch places in order to find a better life then realize the life they had wasn't so bad after all."

"What's the story called?"

"The story, my little Ciel, is called The prince and the pauper."

"Oh please tell it to us please please please!" Cried Alois with excitement.

Tanaka then proceeded to tell them the story but halfway through they fell asleep. He kissed their foreheads and tucked them in then walked away. Suddenly the dream disappeared and another dream shot through his mind. It was scorching, even Alois in his sleep could feel the heat, he could hear screams of agony. Little flashes went through his mind, but nothing was whole. The manor was on fire, Vincent and Rachel lay burning on the floor, holding onto each other and close to the stairs, Tanaka was running with anger and hurt in his eyes toward something, a very young Mae-rin, Bard, and Finnian were holding guns and other weapons fighting off somebody, little Ciel was screaming "JIM! JIM! MOMMY DADDY! PLEASSEE!" Ciel was up against a wall, two figures were closing in on him, Tanaka was stabbed, blood everywhere, the smell of charred bodies, Alois lay unconscious under some rubble, the figures were closing in, one had green eyes and the other had purple. One grinned behind the cape and mask, the teeth sharp; the other held lust in their eyes while also holding a glowing symbol, the one that plagued everything.

Alois saw the figures closing in, the bleeding Tanaka, the gun fire, the bodies burning, and his little self buried. The one with green eyes had said to the other to hurry up and just grab them and go. Ciel was in trouble…Alois had to help him…but it was just a dream…Ciel started crying and calling out for Jim.

"Help me! Somebody please!"

"Ciel…"Whispered both the little Alois and the one asleep.

"CIELLLL!" Alois shouted, leaping out of bed, covered in a cold sweat. Sebastian was in his room, leaning his head on his hand, thinking about his young lord.

About his prefect childlike frame, his tight, soft, skin so pasty and smooth, his hard sapphire eyes that burned into the soul, his demeanor, his resolve, his cold heart, his emptiness, his sadness, his voice, his presence. Now it was gone. His master was in trouble, his master was being hurt, tortured. Filthy hands were crawling all over such faultless skin, over that beautiful innocent countenance, his tainted voice filled with icy bitterness and suffering with a stern formality to it, screaming out in fiery pain. Sebastian took his own oath, to always do whatever his master pleased him to do, but this was driving him mad. It was in his time of thinking and gloominess that he heard Alois scream out Ciel's name. Had the young master run away and come through the window of the bedroom in order to not be seen by the staff? Sebastian could only hope so.

When he got there Alois was visibly shaken, trembling, crying, covered in cold sweat, teeth chattering and fear was dominating his peacock feather eyes, teeth chattering and fear was dominating his azure eyes. No young master though…it must had been a dream about him.

"What is it, my lord?"

"Ciel…Ciel...Ciel is…"

"What? What happened? What's wrong? What about him?!"

With widened cerulean orbs he tremblingly replied;

"Ciel…Ciel is my brother."


	20. Ciel, Longing

Ciel stretched, his body aching, but he was still asleep as he heard thumping footsteps down the basement stairs. Heels. An angry abrasive, irritating voice. Grell.

"Wake up you good for nothing boy! You've got plenty of work to do!"

Ciel roused from his sleep, thankful for keeping the wig on, as Grell inspected him with anger-filled eyes. Grell snarled at Ciel taking such a long time then took him out of bed and kicked his side, the one with the mark.

"Hurry your ass up! I've got people coming over later and I want this place spotless! I mean it literally, not a single spot! After you clean it up I want you out of sight! Do you understand me ingrate? Because If I see hide or tail of you I'll rip your puny head from your shoulders!"

"Yes Mistress Sutcliff, divine diva of red."

"That' right I'm a diva! Now get up there and clean! Stay out of mine and Drocell's chambers though, or else you'll find yourself soaking in acid."

"Acourse Mistress Sutcliff, I 'ear ya loud and clear!"

Ciel grabbed a duster and began to dust the place off, noticing Hannah had her eyes on him, making sure he was alright. He didn't need her, he didn't need anybody. She was just another pawn. He cleared the counters carefully, wiping down everything, wiping off his sweat. It was hard work, wiping, cleaning, dusting, polishing, scrubbing, mopping, sweeping, and other such manual labors. He imagined Sebastian running around doing all this, completely tuckered out, yet Ciel demanded more. More, More More. He saw Grell in a different light and form, as himself.

"Sebastian, clean the upstairs drawing room immediately."

"Yes, My lord."

'Sebastian, draw me a hot bath, if the temperature isn't to my liking and the fragrance not to my fancy then I shall be most displeased with you."

"Yes, my lord."

"Sebastian will you entertain Miss Middleton for a while while I finish up these papers."

"Yes my lord."

"Sebastian can you…will you…do it now or else…I need….I require…Really Sebastian it's almost raw I expected more from you…I request…give me…do this…do that…more, more, more."

Ciel huffed as he gathered up the woman's clothing and ran outside to wash it thoroughly, trying not to mix them up, he sweat as he hung them up to dry, his body ached as he scrub a potentially stubborn piece of grime, his hands grew soft and numb in the lukewarm water he was washing the dishes with, the sun blared in his eyes as he hung up clean curtains, His stomach growled as Ash hand fed Grell from a bowl of fruit, the scent of the shoe polish made Ciel's stomach flip as he polished his shoes. It was too much work for anyone, but especially a young boy. Now Grell and Drocell had homes, but within the shop they had rooms they could lounge in, Ciel dared not go in there but he had to dig up some information and this was the only way.

He thought about the lemon juice covered knife against his virgin flesh, the searing pain of that fire into his side, was it worth the risk? He swallowed hard and opened the door he presumed was Drocell's chambers for it was lacking red and full of puppets. The puppets were eerie and creeped him out to the core but there were some that drew his attention for it seemed the focus was on them, a light shining upon their place upon red pillows. There he was, immortalized in a puppet, and it made Ciel's body go cold. Drocell had spoken of making him into a puppet but didn't he only do that to his rape victims? He was planning, thought Ciel, planning to do so. All the sudden Ciel felt eyes upon him everywhere.

The other puppet was unfinished but Ciel found familiarity in it, the hair was dirty blonde and its eyes were the same color as his, soul blue. Upon closer inspection Ciel gasped. It looked like Alois. Furthermore, on its side, the same side Ciel had his painful reminded of Drocell and Grell's iniquity nature, there was a symbol, the same symbol on the same side. What did this mean? They were planning to do this to Alois all along, and why was he on a pedestal next to the Ciel doll?

"And so I asked myself, why has the mouse scurried into the cat's cradle?"

Ciel turned to face Drocell, who was starting to wind his music box with a frown. Now Ciel was in trouble, the pain from before came back to tell him about his foolishness.

"I'm sorry Suh. I promise I won't do it again."

"Let me see your eyes."

Crap. If this was anything like Hannah then Drocell would be able to tell if he was Alois merely by the eyes. If he ran, it would be suspicious, if he said no it would be suspicious; he was trapped. Suddenly an image flashed in his mind, a person with a cape and mask coming closer to him, fire in the background, foggy smoke, feeling trapped, purple eyes filled with lust. The name Jim was on his tongue.

"My eyes…wot about 'em?"

"Different…somehow…"

"Drocell come here we have to get ready and make sure that filthy rat is put in his place."

Drocell turned a larger frown on his face, stopped playing his music box then gave Ciel a sharp look.

"And So I thought to myself, if he has ears he would be gone."

Ciel understood the riddle, it was time to go. He was relieved; his body was sensitive from the pain it went through. He lay on his bed that felt like it would give in being so weak and fragile, and thought again of Sebastian's efforts to please him. Sebastian pulled every string, found every loophole, did everything in order to keep peace, happiness, and to get that revenge Ciel was hell-bent on. Sebastian's face, weary and exhausted from a work-filled day, work-weathered and almost out of commission from his slaving for the mal-tempered, cantankerous soul that demanded so much of one man.

Sebastian was a god in his art, the art of fine butler exertion. He could do anything, get anything done, and in a swift velocity, with a smile and a bow he would be off to do his work, Ciel's dirty work, quite literally sometimes. Sweet-natured, usually, kind, always sophisticated, moral, and had articulated, proper, high-quality speech, his knowledge of English and in general was awe-inspiring. Ciel rested his head upon a pillow letting his eyes gradually close, body deadened from his toil. The scent of the moth-eaten, dirt-covered, musty, sour milk scent of the bed took over Ciel making him want to vomit. His skin turned paler than usual with a hue of sea-sick green, he choked on the heavy stench, the whole room smelled of rotted food and dead animals, presumably rats, mixed with feces and urine and a deep earthy fungus, so putrid and foul.

"Ugh…disgusting…"

How Ciel missed his old bed, his comfortable down and fluff of his pillows, the silk of his covers, the cold night air flowing into his room through the open window, the sound of moonlight calling him into an eternal slumber upon the haven that was his bed and oh the feel of Sebastian's warm gloved hands caressing his hair away from his face, his saccharine, seductive, soothing voice lulling Ciel to a world of dreams, the warmth of sturdy devotion and strong kindness flowing from the white, cold cloth. Ciel would be asleep but he would accept the touch if only for a small fraction of time.

Sometimes, if Sebastian was lucky and if Ciel was willing within his slumber, Ciel's body would become without the firm tension it held and his head would seemingly press up against the hand that touched it, receiving its caress, much like a cat and oh did Sebastian love cats. There would be days where he would fantasize about his young lord dressed up as such, a Japanese type of headwear called nekomimi placed upon his regal crown.

Ciel groaned in anguish, a sudden pang of longing struck him like the strings of the harpsichord he was trained to play. Ciel groaned in utter distress and throbbing painful agony and obscene yearning for his life, for his room, for his bed, for his manor, for those reckless servants of his and most defiantly Sebastian.

He hated to admit it but he missed the man, he didn't want to say but he did in fact desire his presence, and how he despised clinging to people, depending on people, and saying he needed people but the flame lit his whole body and mind setting ablaze his very soul. He looked out the small excuse for a window craving the fresh feel of moon upon his marred, aching tissue, wanting to become drunk in its light.

The moon reminded him of his secretive life in the shadows but it also reminded him of Sebastian, mysterious, beautiful, charming, glowing, and only appearing just after the vibrant, benevolence of the lively sunlight sinks. He is death, he is cold, he is a satanic dream of pure seduction. He is the moon and Ciel basked in his devilish deceptive glow, hiding from the sun, staying in the darkness, he himself, was the darkness.

Ciel could hear footsteps above him, the recognizable walks of Drocell who was light-footed and the heavy steps of Grell's heels against the wood but there were other footsteps and voices, some recognizable like Ash Landers voice and the in synch footsteps of the triplets, the merry tune of Paula and softness of Angela's steps but some were curious, some spry footsteps along with a sumptuous voice, a scampering of feet that was almost canine, and other footsteps that were unrecognizable. There was, however, one voice that was and the footsteps were too. Ciel's suspicions were confirmed when his name was mentioned and a fear had been installed in Ciel's heart. It was Grell who had said it, sparing no detail in trying to be courteous and ever so lavishly flamboyant.

"So glad you could make it High Lord Claude Faustus."


	21. Alois, Investigator

Alois panted ,drenched in sweat. Sebastian shook his head, rubbing his temple. Had he heard right? Had Alois really just said what he thought he said?

"Forgive me, my lord, but what did you just say?"

"Ci-Ci-Ciel is my-my brother."

Sebastian almost choked with laughter, his cheeks alit with merriment. The very idea of his sophisticated, bitter, perfect, and dignified young lord being related in ANY fashion to such a filthy, low-down, every day, inelegant ingrate, was preposterous and a very sick joke. Sebastian couldn't stifle his chuckle that turned into full on laughter.

"You must be joking! You…related to my young lord? Why what impropriety! What nonsensical fashion of thinking! What an outlandish statement! How fallacious of you to think such an unpleasant thought. Why the mere concept of it makes my stomach twist in a knot."

Alois grabbed the heaviest pillow he could find and threw it directly at Sebastian's face in a flurry of anger, he then pulled him by his collar to look directly into his eyes, snarling, his eyes were cold and empty and full of malice.

"Now you listen good, butler, you haven't the slightest idea of the suffering I've endured within my sleeping hours; I have seen things no man should see much less a child. I can still smell the burning corpses and hear the echoing screams in my head. This wasn't your average dream, and I am not deceiving you or tricking you. This is real, it was real, it has to be and if it isn't then you have every right to say what you will about my rearing, but for now you can just stand there and shut the hell up because quite frankly I'm tired of your shit and the way you think about me."

Sebastian blinked, mouth gaping. There before him stood his master, true and as real as the sun was hot, grasping onto his shirt collar, infuriation and a sadness dominating those soul blue eyes that dared to try to rip open Sebastian's. Furthermore, his accent dissipated more than slightly and he was talking with all the nobility of a prince, or an Earl. He was dominating, controlling, uncaring, at that moment more than ever he was truly Ciel and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder: Was this really Ciel's brother? Could it honestly be possible?

"Forgive me, my young lord, I should be cast aside like the useless tool I am, please, I didn't come in here with the intention of harming you, but it seems I succeed in doing so. Oh, I am a light-headed ignoramus, please, I beg of you to punish me in the most harmful way, I don't deserve to call myself a butler."

Alois sighed, letting go of his hatred, his malice, his temper, his anger and frustration and in doing so let go of the little piece of Ciel he carried in him. His muscles relaxed and he dropped his guard, releasing his tension.

"No, no, 'salright. I can't punish you…it's just…ya make false accusations of me…I'm more than wot I appear…I know I'm no earl, I'm no Ciel…but at least look past the outside…maybe it wasn't a dream but a memory…there is only one way to find out. Investigation…kinda' like Sherlock Holmes."

Sebastian straightened his tie. So the accent was back, and with it old Alois Trancy. He smirked and buttoned his buttons. Perhaps an investigation was in order, Sebastian himself was very curious.

"Everyone is asleep…I can't wait 'till morning…who is awake that we know?"

"There is but one who is awake this time of night that has a connection in the affairs of you and this estate."

"Who would that be?"

Sebastian smiled knowingly, his crimson eyes twinkling, they soon found themselves at a familiar place with a familiar person smiling wide at them.

"Ah, Earl, what brings you to my humble establishment in such late hours? "

"Undertaker…how did I not guess you would still be awake?"

"Ah I'm really a night owl, your earlness, besides I'm working what you might call…the graveyard shift….BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alois chuckled slightly with him, it was actually rather funny, but it was out of character for Ciel to laugh at anything Undertaker would say no matter how absurdly hilarious it was. Alois, though, was tired of pretending, he wanted answers and now.

"Undertaker would you please stop laughing I have some very important questions for you."

The poor insane, most likely mentally disabled man, wasn't stop just yet he blasted out a few obnoxious laughs until he was trembling and slobbering everywhere, he then looked up, still shaking with laughter and smiled.

"Alright…teehee…I think I'm done…Well, ahee, let me put on some tea and put out the cookies. You know I just made these."

"It's really not necessary."

"Oh but it is, Earl, it is. Besides, don't you like tea anymore?"

"I'm still very fond of it, yes, but your tea is usually bitter."

"Usually…not always…besides I got some sweetener just for you. I know how much you hate my bitter tea…"

Alois's seashell ears pricked up like a dogs. Undertaker's voice had changed slightly, it was a tad deeper, rougher, as it had been in his dream, it also sounded on the verge of darkness but it was still his voice.

"Here ya go, my lord, fresh out of the oven and some nice tea for you. Here's that sweetener I promised. Now, onto business, eh? Hee."

"Yes…I want to ask you about my past…I seem to have trouble remembering it…"

Undertaker chuckled three times before sighing heavily. "I was wondering…when you would ask… Jim Phantomhive."

Alois's cerulean eyes popped open and matched to the eyes that should be staring back at him but were covered by the slightly matted gray hair of the Undertaker, an extremely large beam was on his face, as always. He tapped his bottom lip with a long square shaped fingernail, painted dull black, then situated his ring on his finger.

"That's right I know who you are, knew as soon as you came in here, but I said no, it can't be…well Hahaha, what a joke, you almost fooled me, until you showed interest in Miss Annafellows. Besides, I know my Earl front and back, Hee hee oh but it is funny. Tell me how it is you've come to be here, I had almost thought you dead. Pity, though, I would have loved to work on your cadaver. Aheee!"

"So my name really is Jim and I am indeed Ciel's brother?"

"You catch on quick, little Earl, oh yes that's right you're an earl too. Hmmhmm. Yes, Jim Phantomhive is your real name and if I hadn't delved into that case I would have never figured out you were alive. I had my hopes ya see, teehee, hopes you were alive but also if you were dead it would be easier for us…"

"Us?"

"Hmm? Don't mind me, old age and insanity has rotted my brains…HEEEHEEE"

"Tell me…tell me everything…I mean, are you really my uncle?"

Sebastian needed to sit, he had just gotten information that he would have easily tossed away had anyone else said it to him. Alois, or Jim rather, was sincerely and truthfully, biologically and physically, Ciel's brother. Older or younger is unsure but what was sure that they were related and now he found out Undertaker might possibly be Sir Vincent Phantomhives brother as well? His head was spinning.

"You know so much already. Smart earl. Aheee. No, but I might be what you call your godfather. Vincent and I…we go way back, known him since he was in diapers, I did. The other young lord looks so much like him…tell me where is he hiding? Hmm?"

"I'll tell you if you give me more information."

"For information I require my usual payment."

Alois groaned tossing his head back and downing the tea and shoving cookies in his mouth.

"Undertaker…I'm not really good at jokes…but I'll try…a knock knock joke…knock knock…"

"Oh I do love these ones. Whose there?"

"Who."

"Who who?"

"Is there an owl in the room?"

Undertaker at first looked like the simple child's joke hadn't fazed him then all the sudden he burst out laughing, falling onto the floor and rolling. It was always easy to make him laugh, but Ciel had never knew any jokes.

"Alright, Alright, ya got your joke now tell me what you know!"

Undertaker lifted himself up by the arm of the chair Alois, or shall we call him Jim now, was sitting in. He ruffled Jim's hair with a grin.

"It's a wig…isn't it?"

"Yes…it is…"

Jim put his fingers underneath the wig and slipped it off, revealing his yellow hair which he brushed out from its form to make a halo of gold around his crown. A warm smile was adorned onto the visage of the Undertaker.

"You look like Rachel…pretty thing she was…Perhaps I should start with the fire then, hmm? Ah what a day it was. That day changed me; it's how I got these scars on my face, by trying to save you all…"

He wasn't laughing; however, he was still smiling though it had a sweet sorrow within its watermelon slice. He sat down and bit off half of a dog bone shaped treat then traced each of his scars.

"I was wondering…because in my dream ya had none…"

"You have an accent…pitiful and disgusting actually…so unlike an earl…Hmmhmm…so you had a dream with me in it? Oh I am flattered. Was it a scary dream? I hope so? Teeheeeee."

"It was like a memory…I saw your eyes…they're pretty actually…can you explain the lockets…how come me and Ciel don't have 'em?"

He nodded furiously, grinning like a madman. "Heehee. They're here with me. Right on my side."

He patted the little chains that hung from his side and they rattled a little. Alois moved in closer, daring to open one. Undertaker smilingly nodded, allowing him to do so. He opened them all, there was Ciel happy and smiling, Rachel, Vincent, and Jim but there was one more, at that was a picture of Undertaker himself. The whole family. Jim sighed tracing Rachel and Vincent's face.

"It explains nothing though…why did Grell hide me."

Undertaker frowned and sipped his tea, letting his jaw muscles relax uncomfortably. He raised one eyebrow underneath the bush of grey-white hair that covered his eyes. He continued to sip his tea nonchalantly but his frown did not go unnoticed by Sebastian. The name Grell had stirred something in the strange man.

"This brings me to another question…in my dream you wore a symbol on your vest…the one on Luka and all those poor rape victims."

Undertaker put his smile back on and tapped the rim of his fragile and petite tea cup humming to himself. He turned to Jim with a smirk and a sigh. "I believe that's something you must find out on your own. Heehee."

"Why? Why can't you tell me? I need to know…please."

Undertaker started laughing without control until Alois got the nerve to stand up and slap the tea cup out of his hand. The tiny tea cup fell to the floor with a cruel shattering noise, painful sorrow within its cracked edges. Undertaker stood up, full length and dark as night clad in the nighttime darkness. He was heads and heads taller than little Jim who was now cowering before him. Undertaker tilted his head with a curious leer. Sebastian got up, fully prepared to fight the insane and unstable creature who dared to lay a finger on any relative of his master. Sebastian grabbed three knives from the tray and forks, he was a master at using whatever weaponry was present to slaughter those who could possibly harm his master.

Undertaker did no such thing though, with a saddened frown that gracefully arched into a deep smile he swooped in to enclose Jim within the darkness of his clothing, encasing him with his gangly arms, his pointed chin resting upon the soft blonde hair that caressed the young boy's head. He planted a tender kiss into the flaxen hair, salt-filled tears strumming the sides of his cheeks, which were pulling from the smile that was always present. He stroked his back with his long fingernails, digging them into his flesh hurting him slightly and causing him to squeal. Sebastian tensed, getting ready to attack.

"Jim…you listen to your uncle now…I can't tell you why things are the way they are they just are and this adventure you've tangled yourself in has to unravel itself. I can't help you…not yet. It's just how it is. You and your twin brother, Ciel, will be great lords one day, when you figure this out. The family means a lot to me, these chains fashioned from lockets, these scars, and this hat which your father and mother made for me and I found on the day of their demise…"

He dug in his pocket and got something out, it was a small felt box like one might keep a ring in. He opened it to reveal a golden band with intricate designs on it and a sharply cut ruby in the center. It was small, obviously a woman's ring. He placed it on one of Jim's petite fingers, smirking and crying ever still, licking up the salt from his tears.

"It was your mothers. Ciel has Vincent's and it's only right you have Rachel's. Remember now, I love you and Ciel very much…now go and discover what you will."

Jim kissed him briefly on his salt-stained cheeks then nodded and put the wig back on, wiping his own watery rivers that came from his sapphire eyes. Sebastian let his guard fall, placing the utensils back into place. Jim joined Sebastian by his side; Undertaker's tears were dried onto his face as he leaned down to clean up the tea cup.

"What a mess…I hope to be seeing you again Earl, hopefully you won't have such a nasty temper."

Undertaker's bangs moved so you could see his blue and green eyes wink. Jim did what Ciel would do and turn around. "Come, Sebastian, we have work to do."

As Sebastian and Jim left, the small skull shaped door bell chiming on their way out, Undertaker smiled softly and said:

"That's my boy."


	22. Ciel, Esape Artist

Ciel firmly nodded, his mind was made up, with a heart pounding, knowing the danger he was in he then opened the small door slightly. One would think that it would be securely locked and battened down but to his surprise and good fortune it wasn't. Through the little slot he head created by opening it just so he could see a group of people. Grell, of course, Drocell, Paula, Angela, Ash, the triplets, and with all suspicions pushed aside to be proven as correct there was indeed a Claude Faustus standing there too. He noticed that they were all wearing a symbol on them, be it on their hats, vest, shirt, coat, or somewhere intertwined in their attire. Claude had a cape on and the gold emblem was in the middle. By his side were Ranmao and Lau, to Ciel's shock and in this crowd was even the renowned Viscount Druitt.

Ciel wondered what they were all doing here, especially someone with a high noble status such as the Viscount. Why, he was practically a prince, highest in command, one of the Queen's favorites. Mingling with such low, dirty, murderous common folk such as this was highly irregular. The Viscount, in his usual all white and light blue attire smiled friendly at Claude.

"Viscount Druitt, I didn't expect to see you here, of all people. You are too busy serving the Queen as always. Why have you chosen today of all days to finally show your face?"

"Well I heard this was a very important meeting and that you yourself would be here. I couldn't pass up the chance to meet the ever imposing, noteworthy, striking High Lord Faustus, the head of the Faustian occult. The honor, dear sir, which the gods have bestowed upon me in meeting you, is more than my body can bear. Oh your radiance, oh your exquisiteness, oh your refinement-

"Really now, flattery does nothing for me, Viscount, I'd appreciate if you didn't use such ineffectual, copious, unbearable, and impractical toadying. Now, is everyone here? Let's check the list, shall we? Grell Sutcliff-obviously present, Drocell Cainz here, Viscount Druitt here, Sir Ronald Knox?"

"Heya! I'm here!"

A man with orangish-blonde hair with black highlights underneath and lime green eyes waved. Claude checked off the list, the tapped on it again with his spider pen. "Alright. Lau, you're here, Ranmao Faustus is also present, alright Paula."

"Jingle Jingle!"

"Riiiight…moving on…Ash and Angela Landers."

"Blanc your high and mighty lordship, my last name is Blanc."  
"Ah I see, do forgive the error Miss Blanc."

"Oh it's no trouble or at all your lordship, most people muddle me and my brother together, assuming we have similar last names because we are related. Common mistake, really."

He pushed up his glasses then checked doff the list. "Mhm. Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury there you are and finally, Pluto."

"Woof woof! ARRRWOOF!"

"Pluto, darling, come here love," Called Angela, patting her hip gently.

The basically canine man with shaggy grey hair and reddish brown eyes came running on all fours in a tuxedo with no shoes on over to the woman, rubbing against her legs. Grell was fuming, crossing his arms and stomping his feet.

"Oh it's not fair! How come she always gets the handsome guys!?"

Claude pushed up his glasses firmly along the bony bridge of his nose, looking displeased. He smiled faintly. "I don't believe that's the issue as of right now. I've called forth this meeting because there seems to be a bit of trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Asked Ash, fixing the crest on his vest pocket

"The trouble, Mister Landers, is with your bosses, Grell Sutcliff and Drocell Cainz."

"Us? What did we do?"

Claude rounded on Grell, eyes narrowed. His sister kept close to him and Lau kept close to her. Ciel wondered what Lau's connection was in all of this? Was he a victim of circumstance or did he play a part in the tangled web as well? Claude wrapped his hand around Grell's throat, coming closer to his ear.

"Your hiding something from me, Grell Sutcliff, I know you are. Spit it out."

"Hiding? What could I possible gain from hi-DING!"

Claude tightened his grip, his followers watching him in awe. Pluto growled at Grell, trying to escape the collar and leash Angela had placed upon him. He foamed at the mouth, snarling, most likely rabies-ridden. Grell's words came out strangled, grasping for the little pockets of air he graciously received.

"Mistress Sutcliff, that is what you call yourself correct?"

"Gack. Ah…yes."

"Very well then. Mistress Sutcliff," He pronounced with mock courtesy, "You are one of the elite members of this society, I entrust you with my valuable information, allow you to slip past Scotland Yard, find you suitable employers for this place, and this is the thanks I get? You slippery little thief…what you did all those years ago ruined everything and my trust for you fell. You and your accomplice did what is still called, to this day, the biggest blunder in the Faustian Occult. Sutcliff…don't defy me or displease me again. Now tell me, where is he?"

Ciel tensed. Were they talking about him? Or Alois? Or was there another He? Ciel scooted closer, trying to listen. Claude looked over at Drocell, who was agitated.

"Let go of him," Drocell raged in a soft voice

"You dare tell me, your leader, your ruler, what to do?!"

Drocell was surrounded by all the members, even those who worked for him would be against him if it meant getting in good with their master. Drocell tilted his head and put on a frown.

"He won't tell you anything…and so I thought to myself, why not ask me?"

"Your right…this red-headed imbecile has been a thorn in my side ever since he joined the league of the great Faustian occult. You, on the other hand, are as equally untrustworthy. Your heart and your head got mixed up Mister Cainz; you let your lust get the better of you. You are Grell's confidant, his closest friend and practically your brother. If my little Ranmao was in trouble…well I'd do anything to help her."

Claude leaned over and took her little golden earrings in his fingers, pinched them lightly and twirled them, tickling her earlobe. She tugged away from him slightly, clinging to Lau for protection. He, in return, rubbed up and down her back, smoking his opium filled pipe with a foxy grin. "Píngjìng Mèimei, like the river."

Claude noticed his little sisters hesitance toward his affection and pondered on it a moment before returning his attention to Drocell. Drocell blinked his purple eyes, thumbing the knob on his music box.

"You leave our mark on all your victims and this marks them as property of the Faustian occult but you went too far. You know very well I wanted the Phantomhive boys for myself, but your desire for them was too great, especially Ciel. Silver and gold you called him, wasn't it? It matters not now…all that matters is the present time. Sometimes you can be rather dense; I believe your circus life has had an impact on your brains, but I know inside that hollow noggin there's a mind. So tell me, where is he? Where is the young earl Jim Phantomhive, otherwise known as Alois Trancy?"

Ciel covered his mouth to stifle his gasp and closed the hatch gently as to not make any noise. Could it be true? Had Drocell be the very reason his manor, his parents, and his very innocence were burned away? And what was this about Jim Phantomhive? This was Alois's true name…this would make Alois his brother…then the fact that they were almost mirrors of each other was answered but still too many questions pounded in the young earl's head. He had to escape…the window.

"Ruby and diamond are down below, down below, down below, Ruby and diamond are down below, my fair lordship."

Claude smirked smugly, his glasses lighting up against the moonlight. His eyes turned to the rug that covered the hatch. He heard some floorboards creaking under there and wood snapping.

"Ah, an underground cellar of some sort? This is where he is hiding?"

Ranmao was anxious, her body tensing close to Lau's. "No," She whispered like the wind

Claude turned to her, eyebrows furrowed and his golden eyes matched hers. Her golden orbs held anger in them and sadness. Lau smugly smiled, biting the tip of his pipe. His little Mèimei was not so little anymore, she finally was standing up to her big brother.

"What was that Ranmao?"

"No," She said firmly

"No what? Are you giving orders? Don't you dare disrespect your brother in such a manor, but…I am curious…why not? Why shouldn't I go?"

"Hannah…"

"Oh Hannah…your little whore friend? This is where she works, you know. Slaving for Grell and Drocell, trying to keep their little secret under wraps…you knew…didn't you? You knew he was alive…"

Ranmao turned to Lau who gingerly pushed her forward. The little ankle bells jingled as she walked, her breasts bouncing in the tight kimono top and the golden tassel in her hair bobbing. Paula couldn't resist muttering a "Jingle, jingle."

"I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hannah…"

"Enough with this Hannah crap! You know very well she's working for the same people that killed our sister, that despicable excuse for a sister I mean. So loutish, so discourteous, so very unrefined…why she wasn't fit to be a Faustus…she had to die, I made sure she died, I was the one who scheduled her death. Yes, I. You will do nothing about it. Be a good little Mèimei and sit on your boyfriends lap or something. It's all your good for, being a slutty sister. You are my slut; his slut, the world opens you like a fresh oyster, yearning for a pearl, and then throws you away after shelling you, finding nothing but empty promise. At the least, you are a gullible, naïve, silent, and sweet thing or else you would have died too. You know your place, right behind me. Bow to your brother, for I am nothing short of a god."

Ranmao firmly stood her place, held her hand out for something and received it. Her weapons, purple and lavender in color with Chinese designs on it and tassels, much like the ones in her hair. Her golden eyes narrowed at him, blistering fury raged within them. All of Claude's followers were prepared to fight but he held them back.

"No, let the little one pick her fights…I want to see how it turns out."

The Viscount, Paula, the triplets, Grell, Drocell, Ash, Angela, Ronald, Pluto and Lau watched in curious interest. Claude pushed his glasses up upon his head with a leer, preparing his weapons of choice which were large, long, kunai blades.

"The earl…"

"What about him?"

"He helped her…he never left her side…and you…you killed her…DIE IN HELL YOU INSOLENT BASTARD!"

She ran full throttle at him and he returned her with vigor and force. The battle raged inside the small store, finery ripped, vases and delicate objects lay shattered on the polished wood floor. Grell was distressed, his shop was in ruins and if Claude took Alois away, well, who would clean?

"I must say, you are a hefty opponent, Xiǎo jiěmèi."

She spoke nothing, she was all worded out. Not a single phrase passed her lips as she concentrated on killing her very own flesh and blood, the one she had slept next to as a child, the one who comforted her, cared for her when she was sick, kissed her forehead, loved her…but maybe he loved only her…and loved her too much…for he had killed her sister…his sister…a broken family dying under the ink-covered webs of this treacherous, poisonous spider.

Claude retched forward, propelling himself at his flesh and blood, the one he called sister, the one he held close to his heart. He didn't care; nobody disrespected him, especially family. She would know her place even if he didn't recognize his, which was right behind his pompous half brother, the damned Satanist Sebastian. Ranmao's eyes narrowed, fire blazing inside them. He would wipe that vulgar, curt, slutty, coy, confidence right off her face.

With all his force and combined training lessons in the Shaolin temples with the extra boost of speed and power he was provided with mixed with the fuel from being so insulted and shamed he punched Ranmao right in her soft baby lips. Lau's eyes popped open, their mustardy goldness revealed to the world around him, the world foggy, hazy and all too real, with popping vibrancy. Ranmao was flung to the floor, her body scooted there for a while, blood stained her light pink lips, and she coughed and hacked, her eyes weakly fluttering like little butterflies to see her brother coming closer to her with her blood on his knuckles and his hair wet from sweat, a malicious grin on his face.

She clenched her eyes close, ready to embrace the pain but not willing to see it, she realized then that some of her teeth were loose, chipped, and broken; she would probably be swallowing them for the next two days. The imminent blows did not come, however, and curious was she tat she opened her eyes to see Lau holding the fist that was aimed at her body and his pipe in the other hand. Is eyes were closed, his long camel like eyelashes nearly touching his cheeks, his usual fox-like smirk upon his face.

"Now I think that's enough, don't you? Come Mèimei, get up."

"Don't you listen to him! You listen to your Otōto- sensei, you stay right there! Don't you defy me again! Move out of the way Lau or you're out of the association forever! Do you hear me? MOVE!"

Lau turned his head, sighing. He tightened his grim on the fist that threatened to battle ram through his very heart. He twisted it, bending it easily, making Claude experienced great shooting pain through his arm, a sickening bone crack was heard.

"Now, now, you don't want me to have to get physical with you, right Lord Faustus? It would be a terrible waste of energy...and time. So let's not fight, alright? Besides, you're wasting your own time, why you could have Jim Phantomhive in no time if you didn't act so foolish. Come now…where is your head, lord Faustus?"

Claude snarled, taking in the artificial civility and Lau's natural, toned, calm voice and letting his glasses fall to the bridge of his nose perfectly. He held his arm; it was more than obviously broke. Everyone rushed to his side, Paula first, being the usual subservient, brownnoser that she was, always gushing with compliments, always doting on her boss, master or mistress, she started inspecting his other arm with wide eyes, touching it gingerly, and her face was bitter and cheerless.

"Are you alright, High Lord Faustus?"

He shoved her aside cruelly and unemotionally. "I'm fine," He seethed uncaringly, pushing away his pain, "Go get the boy and hurry you idiots!"

"Yes sir! You heard him let's go!"

Everyone followed Paula down the stairs, excluding Lau, Ranmao, and Claude but at the last step Paula gasped loudly.

"Oh my goodness!"

"What?! What?! What is it?!"

"He's gone…"

Claude turned, boiling rage swimming in his sharp, dull gold eyes. A vein pulsed in his skull, just beneath his slightly tanned skin. He whipped his head around fast enough to surely break his neck and suffer from severe whiplash.

"WHAT!?"

Paula trembled as she heard her master's footsteps trampling heavily down the wooden stairs causing them to creak with pain. He pushed all that stood there out of his way including Paula who obediently and passively moved out of his way for him even though she was tossed aside like the trash he was certain she was. In front of him was a rotted bed, molded and moth-eaten with a dusty, worn out pillow that was a sickly yellow color and a stained mattress, a grime-covered floor with rats and feces, cobwebs along the walls but alas, the bed itself and the polluted room was empty, no Jim Phantomhives or Alois Trancy's to be found. Claude looked up and saw the window cracked wide open, the silvery moon light glistening on the empty bed.

Claude ripped through the room, causing havoc, his glasses flying off his face, his hair in a disarray, acting like a wild elephant tearing through the preverbal china shop. A snapping nose, solid and hard like wood or bone or ice, was heard. Claude grabbed his arm, hissing in pain.

"Damnit…he's gone…"

"Your arm my lord! It's badly wounded…"

"Leave me be, Paula…quick…everybody go search for him…don't rest until you find him!"

Above the hubbub that was happening below their feet in the basement Lau was helping up Ranmao and letting her curl herself within the fold of his warm, loving arm. He stroked her back calmly feeling her body tremble lightly but also feeling her give up her tenseness and holding her firm posture, never truly letting herself fall.

"Xiàng hé, Mèimei. Listen…do you hear my little kitten?"

Much like a cat she tilted her head to hear, brushing up against Lau, just as silent, just as sweet, just as deadly as any feline. She heard the commotion and the words, oh those glorious, gratifying words;

"Damnit…He's gone…"

Ranmao sighed, calm and serene, feeling cold and blue and clear, like the river Lau said, like the river. She had done it, she had completed her goal, she had distracted her big brother long enough to let the fly, that was stuck in her brother's web, named Ciel escape. She smiled, gaining her victory and realizing she was more than a slutty, good for nothing, disrespectful, bad sister after all.


	23. Jim, Knowing

Jim continued on with his newly gained information standing next to Sebastian who was as puzzled as Jim was. It was still late; the crack of dawn would not be for another hour or so. The servants knew that their young lord and favorite butler might be off doing the Queen's bidding in the cold night hours but they would be waiting for his arrival with the house in shambles, cowering like dogs with their tails between their legs. There was only one more possible person up at this house, actually two, and Sebastian knew upon walking into their residence that young Alois, nay, now it was Jim, would find out more than he had hoped for.

Now Sebastian had to juggle the massive heap of information in his brain, wrapping it around the idea that a few days ago this was a Pauper, a filthy, no account, scraggly looking Pauper and now he was an Earl, not just pretend anymore, he was his young master's brother. The resemblance was striking enough at first but easily dismissed yet now looking back they both enjoyed the same brand of tea, sipped it the same way, and Alois could mock nobility as if he was one of the elite himself. It was all to coincidental for the submissive butler and now it made sense. They were fraternal twins, almost identical apart from some height and hair color.

Ever still, he was no Ciel Phantomhive, but, he was somewhat of his young lord, his new young lord, is OTHER young lord, and when the first master returned the butler would dutifully serve them both; however, he would always favor his first and to him, the best, young master, for he took to him like a stray cat does to wet tuna with his almost heartless demeanor, his no going back attitude, his sad, soulless eyes. Yes, that, amongst other things, would keep him harnessed to Ciel, his true master, the very first.

When Jim and Sebastian walked in the heavy, syrupy, sweet almost intoxicating cloud of opium wherein the middle of this cloud was Lau, looking a bit downcast and empty, despite the numerous amount of Asian women around him. Something was missing….something was off….

"Lau…where is Ranmao? We seek audience with her."

Lau looked up and frowned, looking towards his pipe for a second and then tapping the tip on his chin before letting out a melancholy sigh. His attention turned straight toward them with a sad smirk upon his face, a puddle of prostitutes at his feet and clinging desperately to his shoulders.

"Mèimei isn't well as of late, young earl; she's taken a tumble and is being patched up in the infirmary, and so, I'm afraid you won't be able to see her or speak to her as she is, as said, wounded and very ill. I'll send her your warmest regards, Earl, I'm sure Ranmao will appreciate it. If you'd like, you can stay for a while, I'd enjoy the company. It's been quiet with my Mèimei gone."

Jim raised one eyebrow, curious as to Lau's statement. As far as he could tell Ranmao wasn't much of a talker but perhaps she did but only to Lau. Lau looked lonely and pitiful as he aimlessly stroked the air around where Ranmao usually sat on his lap, sluggishly and dejectedly smoking his pipe. Despite the numerous whores around him who were willing to fling themselves into his arm it seemed Ranmao held a special place in his heart and his lap…and most likely in his bed.

"Thank you for your kind offer Lau but I really came to speak to her…that is if she was willing. It was important…but I suppose if she is injured then I must take my leave."

"Earl," Came a tiny, soft, strained female voice as soon as Jim started to turn.

Sebastian had noticed her before anyone else and she had taken full notice of him. Her golden eyes had an animal like eye shine in the darkness, the reflective orbs staring straight at him. She was injured; her wounds properly dressed, to the unskilled eye it seems she had indeed taken a tumble- a tumble with another person. Perhaps a fight with another prostitute? One might think so if that one wasn't Sebastian. He knew those kinds of wounds can only be inflicted by somebody who had been trained in martial arts at a specific Shaolin temple that person would have to have specific knowledge of the points of pain and judging by the severity of the wounds, he was weak in the left hand and was sloppy at knife work.

'Claude Faustus,' Sebastian thought, his contempt arising to make a sickening taste locked in his throat.

Yes, Claude Faustus, his half brother, trained in the highest temples by only the elite, wisest, and oldest Shaolin monks. Sebastian took to it like a master balancing inner peace and swiftness, agility and poise, refinement and fierceness while Claude craved power and so he was consumed by it. Claude Faustus made these wounds, but Sebastian knew his half sister, she was stronger than her frail, dense, power-hungry older brother….there had to be a reason why he beat her with such ease. Usually they were neck and neck, though one might usurp the other-usually Ranmao.

Jim turned to see Ranmao crawling out of a brightly lit room, holding her side, her beautiful face twisted in pain. She was trembling as she held onto the wood frame of the door.

"Ranmao…what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be out, naughty kitten."

"Lau, you lied to me….you said she was in the infirmary."

"It's true, she is, the infirmary just for my Mèimei, located just inside that room, only the best in Chinese medicine and highly noted doctors specialized in…these kinds of cases. You need your rest, Ranmao, Go back to bed."

She looked up at Lau and shook her head no gently then looked at Sebastian, firmly, for a few seconds, her mouth in a tight line, then at Jim.

"Earl," She repeated, her small voice, almost beckoning him with her eyes.

Jim nodded firmly and followed her to the room, Sebastian behind him and beside Sebastian was Lau and clinging to Lau were three lustful whores. He dismissed them kindly as they approached the room and they dejectedly left. The room was pale yellow against white with little scrolls and golden dragons along the walls along with black painted Chinese symbols. There was love, friendship, prosperity, wisdom, faith, and much more. On the ceiling was a large white and silver dragon curled in a ball with its mouth open and its long whiskers flowing. There was a padded bed with heavy light blue curtains around it, bowls of fruit, dressers and cases with medicines and lotions upon them and bowls with grinders, glass bottles filled with herbs, and vials with strange colored liquids. IV's and machinery one would find in a hospital. There were three doctors and five nurses in the room all hurrying Ranmao to the bed with worry in their eyes.

"Doctors and nurses, would you please excuse us, it seems Ranmao has enough strength today to talk to us. If you will could you wait outside until we are done and if we need anything I will call for you."

The Doctors and nurses looked from each other to Lau to Ranmao to the new people in the room, the butler and some little kid then back to Lau. They all nodded and agreed, as important as they were to the structure of society and the medical field there was no arguing with the man who could trace his lineage back to the great emperors of the imperial dynasty and who had more power than most of his breed of nobleman, so of course, they left.

Lau closed the door and swiftly ushered Ranmao to the bed, drawing the curtains back. He turned to look at the Earl and his butler with a smirk. His hand came on top of Ranmao's head to rub it and she lovingly leaned against him, feeling his worry through the heat of his warm palms.

"Well, Mèimei, it seems you want to speak to the Earl and Earl, it seems you want to speak to her as well. I'm afraid I'll have to be here for this, I am rather curious as to what is to be said and I must keep an eye out for my mischievous kitten."

"Very well…I suppose it will do you no good to stay outside and wait anyway for I think, in some small way, this includes you. So…what I am about to tell you and show you is confidential and not to be repeated…am I clear?"

Sebastian stood up, feeling some power coming from the young earl that stood next to him. Jim Phantomhive conjured up his inner Ciel at that moment, his inner hostility and dominance. Sebastian could appreciate that in a person, especially one so young and full of trauma in his life. He would do nicely, but he was no steady replacement for his official, prominent young lord. Jim reached up and pulled off his wig in one quick motion, revealing the sweaty, pinned back, and blonde hair underneath. He took out the bobby pins and shook out his hair after which he ruffled it into its usual style. Lau raised one eyebrow and his lips curved into a jolly smile.

"Well, well, it's the Earl's little friend. You're a regular wolf in sheep's clothing, aren't you little one? Pulling the wool over our eyes…what a fun little trick. Look Ranmao, it seems the mouse was under our nose the whole time. How clever you are…but it leaves a few questions…where is little boy blue?"

Ranmao clung onto Lau, using his arm for support and walked over to Jim, placing her hand on his head with a smile as small and as fragile as a butterfly. Jim looked up at her and saw her wounds; a bruise around her lip, and gashes on her cheek, her entire abdomen was wrapped as were her wrists. Almost all were around the vital points of pressure. Jim placed a hand on his head and blinked twice, feeling a memory pooling into his brain.

"I remember now…You and Hannah were friends…isn't that right? Her pimp was your brother…"

"Claude," She mumbled under her breath although since everybody was huddled so close to her it was easy to pick up the words and make sense of them.

To Jim, he was the butler to Elizabeth, to Sebastian he was a nuisance of a half brother, to Ranmao he was the driving force for a newfound revenge, and for Lau…well…Lau was entertained by his prior clan lord being involved in this intricate web. Claude was called the Spider for a reason.

"Claude Faustus? Miss Middleton's butler? He's your brother…yes I remember now…and you…you had another sister…"

Ranmao looked away and would be looking into Lau's eyes if they weren't closed. He gingerly stroked her cheek, offering her his regret and turmoil for her situation but also offering his condolences and comfort. Sebastian cleared his throat, stepping forward into the ring of fire. Now it was time to tell the story, the story he had been hiding for so long, hiding from his master and from Jim. He straightened his tie and fixed his gaze upon his half sister, his eldest half sister, the only alive half sister.

"Grell Sutcliff and Drocell Cainz together made up Jack the Ripper and maliciously killed Su-Rin, Ranmao's sister. It was in our act of catching the bandits that Ranmao survived. Claude Faustus, Hannah's pimp and Ranmao's older brother, but also Elizabeth's butler, but there is more to what it seems. Claude Faustus is also my half brother."

Ranmao's eyes glowed slightly but never moved from Sebastian, her half brother, Lau devoured the information with his fox-like smile, smoking his pipe and blowing the smoke away from everyone. Jim gaped at Sebastian. This would explain the hostility he had noticed at the table, well, in some aspect. It was obvious the two butlers knew each other somehow, but brothers? Just how far did this go?

"Thus, it seems, I have endangered my young lord by placing him at the center of this web, but he was already a part of it before I came into the picture and as were you. I knew not of you being my master's fraternal twin brother, however, it seems that you are yet another fly Claude wants to consume. Claude has always been a power-hungry monster and craved those who had power. Whoever had more power than him was a threat…so naturally, I am his biggest threat. I suppose I should start where my young lord comes in. You should all take a seat, this may take some time."

Jim slowly sat down on the first available seat, his brain throbbing, Lau sat upon the bed with Ranmao on her back laying her head on his lap. He stroked her cheek and neck up and down as he listened to the story Ranmao wouldn't speak about. Sebastian took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and conjured up the memory, putting it on display for everyone to see. He let out the breath and began, taking his time in explaining.

"I wasn't always a butler and neither was Claude. This took place when Su-Rin was still alive, years and years ago. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive were people we hadn't heard of until we came to England. To leave behind the majesty of the Chinese empire and it's clouded mountains, sake, and hot springs, the brisk, dry air pungent with incense and sandal wood and come to a place that was so strict, proper, cleaned, press and smelled thickly of tea leaves and crumpets. We had all trained with our families and the best Shaolin monks in the Pínghéng temple. Being born of TieLeng, one of the greatest mixed martial artists and Buddhist activists in his time, and a French-English woman from the new world named Geneva Michaelis, I was destined to fail, my birth brought shame onto my half father and at first the Shaolin monks set me aside for cleaning and greeting the guests. I watched my younger brother and sisters from afar, watching them train, wanting so desperately to be like them. Ranmao training with practice ornamental clubs, Su-Rin using her quick, agile motions to conquer a stuffed enemy, and my little brother Claude doing his knife work and throwing kunai's at a board. Trained by ninja's as well as monks they were skilled assassins and sometimes, in the dead of night I would mock them."

Ranmao turned her head and rubbed it against Lau's hand, looking up at Sebastian, whose eyes were still closed in concentration, opening once and a while to survey the area. Lau let out Ranmao's hair from the braided bun it had been put in to let it spill over his knees and her shoulders. How he loved that hair, combing through it with a jade comb he motioned for Sebastian to go on, taking a puff from his pipe. Jim sat, silent, breathing in the scent and almost daring to ask for a puff while also inhaling the information that tumbled gracefully out of Sebastian's lips. His amber-red eyes closed, trying to conjure up more from his memory.

"It was in mocking them that one of the monks saw my potential and gave me a chance. So I proved to be a threat to Claude and his reputation. We were pitted against each other but no matter what it was I who was his superior. The day came when our father would choose his heir and in this dynasty, in this time, it wasn't always the oldest. I was expecting, though, for it to be between Claude and I for he could not choose Ranmao or Su-Rin, despite their handiwork and knowledge of culture and lineage, this was a darker era and a female leader wasn't accepted in this state of time or region of China. With the advice from his right hand man, the wisest monk in the temple, Míngzhì, to give him the best answer, he chose me. To Claude it was a deep shame for although he was only was a year or so younger than me he was supposed to be chosen first. He blamed me for stepping in the picture, he blamed my father calling him an arrogant bastard who slept with a whore and birthed me, he blamed my half sisters for no reason and took out his vengeance on them, and he blamed Míngzhì, calling him an old idiot who knew not of his decision. Míngzhì had said choosing Claude would displease Buddha for there was darkness and a greed for power in his heart, while I, was less likely to be corrupted and would bring greatness. Father and Míngzhì called me the crow, swift and dark, silent and calm, bold yet knowing when to leave a fight. Su-Rin was cricket and Ranmao was a cat. Claude was given spider. Sneaky, deceiving, hungry, yet patiently brooding on his web. A creature that could make beauty if it wanted to but was usually a creepy pest. Claude was never happy, he was always full of such rage and his targets were Su-Rin and Ranmao. Ranmao was always the best little sister and daughter any Chinese lord or emperor or father or brother could ask for- sweet, delicate, breakable, pliable, beautiful, silent, and acquiescent so while Su-Rin wasn't many of these things she was often the main target for abuse…physical abuse anyway. Ranmao, as I would soon figure out, suffered at her own brother's dominant sex."

Jim straightened up at the word sex. He was accustomed to it, growing up in a prostitute house filled with the sounds of whimpers and moans, always seeing naked men and women, and being school on Sex 101 from age four. Though the idea that raged through his head wasn't the least bit pleasant at all. His soul blue eyes found Ranmao who shifted uncomfortably in Lau's lap. Despite his foxy face and calm demeanor there was an edge of threatening worry and disgust creeping along his visage.

"As I was walking through our garden, trimming the bonsais, I heard a little mewl, like a wounded kitten. Being very fond of cats I investigated only to find something that has scared my mind for years. My half brother and Half sister, Ranmao, engaging in sexual activity. As far as the trained eye could see it was forced upon her, she had no choice, but she gave herself no choice. She more than likely didn't want it and more than likely wished it wouldn't happen…however; the fact remains that she was a kiss-ass for her brother and would do anything to make his day. He put her under her thumb and she stayed there like a good xiǎo jiěmèi unlike her defiant, loud-mouthed sister who wouldn't allow her feet to be bound. She was a free spirit and Claude couldn't stand that. I tried to teach her to become quiet but there was no taming this wild mare, she was as free and as flowing as the river. After a few years of pain, torture, bloodshed and our father's quick death we moved here, to England. This was somewhat of my home and I knew its culture more than my siblings did. We all pulled apart like taffy, finding our own way in life. I still continued training, living in a penthouse with a manicured garden like at home and as a side job I did a bit of cleaning work here and there. Soon a family hired me to be their butler. I'll never forget that family and their five bratty children. As I continued my services I knew not of what Claude was doing or planning but that Ranmao and Su-rin had become prostitutes. As to why they would lower themselves to that level I knew not. It was there that I first heard of the great Phantomhive Company. I didn't delve too much into it but as I was cleaning I noticed Claude outside their manor, staring at something with lust in his eyes. I saw something run off in the distance. A little boy with blue-black hair and brilliant blue eyes. A most becoming and attractive young lad, presumably the heir to their fortune-, an Earl, a young earl. Claude wanted him, I could tell that much, I knew he had a plan to get at him. I didn't know that I would come in contact with the boy myself until he hired me at very young age. I took to him, I was fond of him, and he wasn't a snot-nosed, stuck up brat. His past shrouded in flame, his friends were mysterious and eccentric, and it seemed I was on a wild ride with him. It was with him I came in contact with Ranmao again, upon which finding Su-Rin dead, killed by Grell and Drocell, who I knew from papers and gossip. I also knew that they were in cahoots with Claude in some manner as I had seen them talking to him one day. Ah, I forgot about how you play into this, Lau."

Hearing his name, Lau perked up and blew out a perfect smoke ring. Ranmao's eyes were half-lidded as if she was about to fall asleep and her skin turned pale, dark circles forming under her eyes and little blue-bead tears in the creased corners. She wrinkled her nose as he tapped it with his pipe.

"Ah yes, shall I tell my part of this tale?"

"It seems only fair."

"Then I shall…as you know I, myself, am of Chinese descent and it was my gorgeous home of Beijing where I was introduced to opium but also to Sebastian. We were young when we met and my business was hitting the peak of its prime. I was relaxing in a bath house letting my girls serve me tea when they announced a Mr. Michaelis. He joined me for a bath and we talked but not about business, about training. He asked me to train him and his siblings, I had told him for a price, I needed a personal assassin by the next four years for I was a wanted man then and now. The opium trading business is a risky one and a man of my position, well; to make a short story shorter I was highly trained and skilled, my skills match up to the even the great Tieleng, but even I am in need of somebody to protect me in times of weakness. Sebastian knew plenty of people to fill in the job, even he himself offered, but it was the little, lithe, child named Ranmao that I had picked. He had laughed, said she was still very young and that she was trained but nowhere near the level of skill I needed. I asked for her because I wanted her company and she seemed interesting. Besides, she seemed like such a nice collection to add to my girls. They were already all a titter like birds about her arrival. Four years was more than enough time for her to mature and make the decision when the time was right. I had let her become accustomed to my visits. She seemed put off by me at first."

Lau stopped only to chuckle, letting out shaky puffs of smoke between his lips. Ranmao allowed his hand to stroke her lips and chin before it fell on her hip. He drew in another opium-filled breath and let it out in another ouff before continuing.

"Ah where was I? Hmm….oh yes. I knew one day she would come around and I would watch her spar with others but always I was shifty….shall we say, around Claude and he was equally shift around me. Poor little kitten wasn't able to stand up to her brother…until today that was, for you see, it was in protecting the earl that she got these wounds. She knew, we knew, and Claude knew about you. From the moment you stepped in here I knew you were the Jim Claude was looking for…but I digress…I traveled to England to become a nobleman there and a pimp. My hopes for gaining the lovely Ranmao were never dashed. Like a kitten to milk, she came to me and we have been inseparable ever since but even more so after the death of Su-Rin, who was also under my protection from time to time if she allowed it. Ranmao was the one who had asked me to call her Mèimei, shortly after the death of her own sister. I should inform you, young earl that you are in terrible danger. The Faustian occult will find out and time is short. What I suppose is the other earl, our little boy blue, had enough time to run away but he can only run so far with those tiny feet."

"What is the Faustian occult?"

Lau tilted his head and smiled. "I have no clue what you mean."

"Lau..."

Lau looked up at Sebastian whose eyes were open and seemingly glowing. He chuckled and rubbed Ranmao's head. She looked up at Jim, taking out something from under her pillow. She held it up to glint in the light. It was a solid gold symbol, the one that had tainted their nightmares and riddled them with questions for days.

"The Faustian occult is a highly organized group of assassins formed by their leader, the high lord Claude Faustus. Established over thirteen years ago consisting of Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff, Drocell Cainz, Paula, Ash Landers, Angela Blanc, Cantebury, Thompson, Timber, and Pluto. Ranmao and I have formally resigned upon hearing the news of the planned death of Su-Rin by Claude's orders. Everything that was and is was no accident, little earl. You, the mouse, and the little boy blue, have been our targets the whole time. I joined for the fun of it, but now it seems there is no fun anymore. I suppose I shall be a good guy now. Also, Sir Undertaker was once a member as well, right Ranmao?"

Ranmao nodded her head and handed the symbol over to Jim who was shaking. Could all of this be true? How could he trust Lau if Lau said he was on their side?

"All the fires, all the deaths, all the little things are connected by Claude."

"That's right; he only became Elizabeth's butler to be closer to my young master."

"And became a pimp, solely because he wanted to be closer to you and to keep an eye on his sisters. Miss Hannah played no part in this but it seems she was a part of it. Drocell murdered and raped Luka and in a fit of lust, tried to do the same to both you and Alois, you two were specimens of perfection to him. Imagine, two handsome, well brought up little boys, and twins no less. Why Drocell almost became ravage with need."

"So…Drocell wanted me and Ciel…to be his little dolls…"

Jim grabbed his head, remembering the dream, tears spilling out of his eyes. He screamed in agony, feeling a painful loss, feeling genuine hurt. Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"Do forgive me but my young lord must be going, it seems he has a terrible headache and cannot handle this. Besides, my other young lord is out there somewhere…alone…and we must find him. Good day to you Lau…and company."

Sebastian escorted Jim to the door, placing the wig on his head and almost smiling at the pain. Yes, it was this pain he saw in his true master' eyes. Nothing could compare to the original but this was damn close. Lau rubbed Ranmao up and down before opening his mouth to let out opium cloud and speak.

"One more thing earl."

Jim turned slightly, cringing with fear, unable to take grasp all these stories at once and fearing the worst, expecting the worse and not wanting the worse he did what he could do to prepare for the worst news ever.

"You should know this last thing, the most important thing…isn't that right Mèimei?"

"Wot would that be…?"

He was afraid to hear it but stood bravely, chest out, rubbing his eyes. Lau's eyes gently slid halfway open, revealing the capturing hue of rustic gold. His mouth opened like the jaws of a beast, almost in a hinged fashion to reveal a scheming, open-mouthed smile. Jim's heart thumped with each word, syllable, and letter that came out of his mouth.

"Claude Faustus was the one who set fire to the manor and killed your parents."


	24. Ciel, Running and Hiding

Ciel was out of there as soon as Ranmao uttered her first bold "no" to Claude. The weak, rotted, maggot and bug-ridden boards gave way easily to Ciel's limber, small arms then all the young earl had to do was get leverage and squeeze himself through the impossibly tight space he created after which he ran like no tomorrow. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, never looking back, afraid of Claude and his Faustian occult closing in behind him. He turned in different directions and continued to run, panting hard and rugged, the frigid night air was stealing his oxygen as his lungs pumped inside the tiny case of ribs and his heart sped up, struggling with the speed. He felt his legs go numb under the pressure of the constant running at this high speed but he kept going until he decided upon turning around, unforeseen the danger fight under his left foot- a small tin can, he tripped and his thing legs collapsed under him sending the little earl down to the floor.

He realized now that he was in a dark alleyway, flicking, pale yellow lights were here and there, cats yowling, babies crying, gunshot, and the sound of the prostitutes and street walkers beckoning to any male passerby. In the malodorous, soiled alleyway filled with grime and fish bones, rotted garbage, broken bottles and mangy cats Ciel felt like he was in more trouble now then back at Grell's shop. He leaned against the graffiti and blood covered wall rubbing his aching legs. He could see and feel them pulsing with pain, trembling, the tendons and muscles ripped and stretched past their limits, sweat matted his wig and hair, covered his face and body, and the scent of the undesirable area of town left Ciel sick. He leaned over and began to vomit close to a trash can, holding his basically empty stomach and crying. He heaved and heaved and with every heave he felt pain inside.

He felt colder than death yet so hot he was aflame, like his manor, like his past. Ciel wiped his mouth off with his sleeve, hacking uncontrollably. He found himself a nice corner, hidden away from sight and possible muggers, murders, and rapist, behind a few crates and curled up in a ball. He accidently cut his hand open on a broken bottle and hissed inwardly at the pain. He watched the crimson liquid seep out from the open wound then he ripped off part of his shirt to wrap it up in. He could feel the bacteria growing inside the wound from the shirt that was never cleaned. Ciel's tears continued to fall as he cradled himself to keep his body warm although it was frigid and in the thing clothes his skin was exposed to the harsh, bitter, biting cold. His tears felt like comforting upon his cheeks for they were warm. Parched, starving, alone, frightened, batter, bruised, and ill the poor boy knew death would pay him a visit soon.

How he missed the luxury of the manor that had seemed the norm just a few days ago. A few days ago he was a prince in his castle with fluffed up pillows and golden tapestries. He missed the bumbling servants who were always so cheerful and his even the optimistic Elizabeth. He would die for a pink ribbon and her happy smile. He would never see her again, that much was certain. Most of all he missed his butler. His butler who had been his only true friend, a secret keeper, a confidant, his family, his servant. He was more than a chess piece, more than a pawn. He was somebody Ciel could depend on, somebody who did everything for him no matter the cost, no matter how much work it was, Sebastian got it done in no time flat. The butler was always at his side, ready to do the impossible, always bended to the will of his master yet Ciel could tell that Sebastian cared for him in more than a butler-servant way. Ciel neglected him, smacked him, belittled him, and embarrassed him all to his own personal entertainment and gain. Sebastian was nothing but perfection and now, it seemed, the devilishly handsome and debonair butler was out of his life.

As soon as he appeared, he was gone. He would have to serve Alois now, Alois deserved that much. Ciel looked up, folding his hands and crying, biting his lip against the icy air.

'God, I know I've never accepted your existence for my life has been a living hell and I saw nothing that I had done to deserve such cruel punishment and I know I'm going to burn in hell. I deserve it….I want it…the devil exists in every form in my life and I accept my fate but I will confess…I have done nothing to deserve such wealth, prosperity and fame and such friendship of the people who I've come to know. I definitely don't deserve Sebastian…and Alois…when he dies, send him to heaven…he's a good kid…it seems that his real name is Jim Phantomhive and he is my brother…he deserves nothing but the best and reunite him with mother and father, I'm sure the miss him. I know Sebastian will go to hell one day too, for he, himself, is a Satanist, but if I may ask…send him to another part of hell for if he was there in hell with me then it would be no hell…without Sebastian my life truly is hell…so if you wish for me to suffer like never before then take him away from me. I confess to every murder, every crime, every gun, every person I have harmed in my line of work, and oh….Elizabeth…watch after her, I'm sure she will be distressed when she finds out the news. She will just have to marry Alois, I mean Jim. Madame red will have a new little nephew to dote on…bring my parents murders to justice…that is all I have to say.'

Ciel leaned up against the wall, allowing death to co whenever it pleased. A cat came with wild white fur that was caked with dirt. Sebastian loved cats. Ciel scratched the feral cat on its head, accepting the probably rabies filled bite it delivered. He laughed and picked up the cat, cuddling it.

Ciel laughed again as the cat hissed at him and struggled in his arms only to curl itself in his lap, purring happily. Ciel laughed louder than he had in over 10 years tears pouring down his eyes. His heart slowed down, relaxing itself as Ciel stretched himself out. It was a bad idea for as he did it his foot knocked over a trash can. He heard heeled footsteps. Perhaps a murderer. He didn't care. However he was to die he wanted it to be slow and pain-ridden. A female voice with a rough, harsh, thick accent rang through the darkness.

"Ey 'ooh gows dere?"

Ciel looked up to see an older woman with russet hair in messy heart-shaped hairdo and a raggedy brown dress with no shoes on her dirty feet come this way. She had too much makeup on to tell whether she was very old or not but it was certain, as she stepped into the light, that she was old. Her breast creeped out of her shirt and the smell of cheap men's cologne was on her skin. A street walker. She put her hands to her cheeks, gasping. Ciel noticed she had a mole close to the right side of her large nose.

"Blimey! Oy Cecilia, lookat wot we got ere"

Another woman, incredibly skinny with a petite bust, scantily clad in almost see through clothing with bright red lipstick, long light-blonde hair, and high heels came running up to her She gasped upon seeing Ciel curled up with dark circles under his eyes, paler than the moon, and as scraggly as the cat in his lap. He coughed violently, blood and spittle gracing his lips.

"Aw da poor dear. Turnip, git ova 'ere we got a little boy ere in ta alley."

It was the older woman who was doing most of the talking, the other girl was frowning, her cheeks flushed in the cold. A heavy-set woman with a tight black bun and a sloppily powdered face, wearing a grey and blue frock with a shawl came over, rolling up her sleeves.

"Move it over, let me see 'em. Good god's thumb look at 'im. Why 'e's skin and bones 'e is. Come on girls, let's get 'em up."

The three ladies heaved him upward, he tumbled weakly upon them, trying to keep a grip on the fluffy, scruffy cat. The blonde one looked at the cat with a questioning smile.

"Izzat your kitty? 'e looks as beat up as ya are."

Ciel nodded, his head drooping with the need of sleep and weakness. One of the girls carried the scared cat that didn't seem to want to be held and the other two let him use them as leverage as they walked into a tavern. The tavern was like the ones he had seen when investigating people, rustic, wood-cabin feel, with old lamps and the smell of tobacco and beer everywhere. Drunkards and sailors dotted the interior and women with their bosoms greeting you and thighs exposed were on the counters, on the tables and at the door. A woman dressed in a gaudy shade of pink with deep brown curls and worry-worn brown eyes put out her cigarette and ran over to the girls.

"Oy! Oos the street scuff?"

"Us found 'im,'e was barely alive. Let's get 'em all cleaned up, huh? 'E could work here wit us. 'E'd fetch a fine penny too, with that face."

Ciel was a tad worried, to clean him up they'd find out he was wearing a wig, but what did it matter now? They probably have ever seen or heard of the name Phantomhive unless in the toy company. Ever still, Ciel was cautious.

"No…thank you mum…I can wash me self."

His accent was a bit slurred and had an Irish over tone that he hadn't intended. He noticed his voice was also strained and small, like he was being choked; his throat was dry and craved water. The woman clad in pink placed her hands on her broad hips and pouted, her face scrunching up like she just took a good whiff of pepper and was about to sneeze.

"Listen 'ere luv, ya as filthy as a used broom an just as thick an while yoor at mah tavern I won't 'ear any complaining, so you let us clean you up nice, ya 'ear?"

Ciel nimbly shook his head feeling like it would drop off any second. The white ball of dirt-covered scruff of a cat was meowing frantically in the one called Cecilia's arms. The woman in pink put her face close to the cats, scrutinizing it with her beady brown eyes.

"Wots wit tah cat?"

"It's his, Nana, we might need to cleam 'em up to, the filthy thing."

"Alright if we must. Wots his name lad?"

Ciel looked at the poor excuse for a feline struggling in Cecilia's bony arms and thought of somebody near and dear to his heart.

"Michaelis."

"Funny name for a cat, ah well, a cat is a cat I 'spose. Come on let's get ya cleaned up."

They rushed him down the hall and into a large room with stalls in it, a bunch of naked women were running around and bathing themselves. Ciel's pale face turned bee red as he saw more of the female anatomy then he ad ever planned upon seeing at his young age. The pink lady, as he called her fondly even though her name was assumedly Nana, chuckled and pinched his cheek.

"No need to be shy, luv, you'll git used to it. Come on, dear, let's scrub you up then get you some clean clothes and some chow. Perhaps a nice tot a gin, eh? Move along laddie."

Ciel was too feeble, too batternd down to move any further so the ladies carried him to an empty stall where they stripped him down to his skivvies making him cover himself quickly. With reassurance and prodding they were able to make him reveal himself. The whip marks, the scars from the lemon juice covered knife, the burn mark that belonged to the Faustian occult all drew their attention.

"Boy, oo's been 'urtin ya so bad? I 'ate to see a young lad being 'urt like tis."

Ciel looked up at the woman who was speaking, the one he had seen first with the heart-shaped hair and mole. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't a great beauty either. Something in the lines of pretty was what she was though her accent was maddening to the ears. Ciel looked away not answering the question. He was only thankful that the wig had indeed done its job in keeping his identity for it stayed on even though they were rough with it. Sebastian had done well….'of course he did, he always does', Ciel told himself.

He was put into a little sailor's outfit that hugged and squeezed parts of him he didn't wish to be showcased. In little short shorts and high stockings with his stomach showing he was an easy target. The outfit was crisp white and blue striped with a little bandana with an anchor on it. They said it was the only thing they had at the moment. Ciel felt exposed and uncomfortable but glad of fresh clothing and a clean body. Madame Pink, his substitute for Madame Red, brought him a large plate of chicken, peas, rice, corn, fish, and some chips with a side of store bought cookies. It was no feast fit for royalty but in the moment Ciel felt like he was on top of the world and that any food would do. They also gave him a small glass filled with gin. Ciel had never drank gin before but decided to try it. It was like liquid fire down his throat and he gagged on it. It was syrupy sweet like candy. He liked it enough despite the burn but still asked for water.

"So," Madame Pink said to him with a smile surrounded by the three ladies, Turnip, Cecilia and the one with the heart-hair whose name had not been said, "Wot is your name luv?"

Ciel looked up with food stuffing his cheeks and a cookie in one hand. He swallowed hard before saying, in a soft voice.

"Jim…Jim Macken."

The last name had come from one of the bottles he had seen "McMacken's spiced rum". This would be his guise and this would be his home. He surveyed the area with its thugs, gang members, sailors and drunken men. Yes, e could live here. It was nothing like he was used to but he could get by. Sebastian would think he was dead and have no choice but to follow his last order and serve the real Jim.

"Nice name, you may call me Nana, this is Beatrice but we call 'er Turnip-she's our cook, this is Cecilia and Winona. You may call them by their street names or by their real names. Turnip, Blonde, and Wikky. Everyone calls me Nana around 'ere, luv. What shall we call ya?"

"If it's all the same…may I call you Madame pink?"

"Alright if ya must….but only you. I think we'll call you prince….cuz ya are a prince among queens."

Ciel smiled lightly then returned to devouring his meal upon which finishing it was served another plate. He almost drank them out of business between the water and gin but they decided to switch him to grenadine, which was even sweeter and non-alcoholic. Ciel was given back Michaelis who looked pissed because he was forcibly given a bath. His fur was dry and looked rather nice now without having all those mats and dirty curls and they decided to put a huge hair bow on him, which he frantically pawed at. Ciel giggled and took it off. He was alive and well now, laying on a bed with some of the prostitutes who were combing through his wig and kissing his cheeks. He let them, he wanted it. Nobody the lie he was living and how happy he was at that moment to not be dead he knew that there would be a large mass of his heart missing. That large mass was Sebastian. Nobody could replace him or fill in that space. Ciel knew something, something he told himself a long time ago couldn't happen or wasn't true, something he put on the back burner to smolder and now as if was saved from fire he confessed it in a whisper so nobody could hear save for the cat against his chest.

"I love Sebastian."


	25. Jim, Resolved

As Jim, aided by Sebastian walked inside the manor, all the truths bubbled inside his cranium. The image of Claude burning down the manor and destroying his and Ciel's life raced through his mind. Those wicked golden eyes that made his skin turn to fire were now the very cause of a fire that dashed through his life. Everything burns and can never be saved. Jim sighed in anger under his breath.

"Look at me, falling to pieces over something so trivial. I sit here whining and crying instead of going out and doing something about it. Meanwhile who knows where Ciel is, he could be in great danger. Come Sebastian, let's find him. I'm tired of acting so weak and fragile. I am a Phantomhive, everything I stand for, everything I live by, now lays on a thin line created by that spider, Claude. I will not stop until justice is served and I see all those involved wiggling like worms on a hook, begging me for mercy and then I'll watch them burn and take pride in their suffering and I will not stop until they know my pain. What a pitiful excuse for a Phantomhive I have been, I insult my family name. These rings, from my mother, from my father, my family lost, they have the screams of agony collected inside them, the souls of my family. I will finally put their souls to rest, starting now."  
Sebastian could of applauded such a dramatic show of pride, his heart swelled for the young Jim Phantomhive, who over the course of a few hours became more and more like his first young lord. As soon as Sebastian opened his mouth to commemorate the brave, bold, statement Jim had ushered out another voice, an elderly voice, responded;

"Well said, Jim Phantomhive."  
Jim turned around to see Mr. Tanaka who was beaming at him. Jim gasped audibly but then chuckled a bit.

"Well it seems you know too, I'm not that surprised. How long have you known?"

"When one has worked so closely with the Phantomhives, one tends to see past his own nose. I had wondered what had become of you, dear Jim."

Mr. Tanaka gently pat Jim's head then tilted his head up so that they were looking in each other's eyes. Jim smiled warmly, removing his wig to reveal the blonde locks that hid underneath it. Mr. Tanaka pat Jim's cheek lovingly.

"You look so much like Rachel, she would be so proud to see you all grown up like this. I know she misses you and loves you, and your father too, god bless his soul. Now, I am curious, where exactly have you been?"

"It's a long story and we don't have much time. Ciel is somewhere out there and I have to go find you."

"You two were always so close; it warms my heart to see you looking for your brother."

Jim smiled a sad, sweet smile, sighing calmly before looking up at Mr. Tanaka seriously.

"That day…when my parents died…you were there…you tried to protect us and…"  
"Ended up incapacitated in the process. That day was your birthday, yours and Ciel's, that day was meant to be happy, but those hounds from hell stole all your happiness away, those dogs who worked for the spider."

Jim blinked, breathing in, his breath hitching. By now he was used to everyone knowing about everything.

"So you know Claude too it seems? What else is new? It seems everyone is connected somehow or another."

"There was no evidence that Claude Faustus did what he did. He had no connection to the scene of the crime and a flawless alibi. Seeing him in the manor, so close to Ciel, I wanted to break him in half but Miss Elizabeth would be devastated. It was all too complicated, you see, for I had information about him and his secret occult but it's even darker and more secret than the underground. Understand that if I could stop him I would. He not only destroyed your life but mine as well."

He stopped, taking a sip of his tea. Jim tilted his head looking at the green cup the dark fluid was held in.

"Undertaker…"

"Yes…it was he who prescribed this tea for me. Undertaker and I have served this family since before we can even recall and we've been close personal friends. I soon found out very quickly that he was tied to that damned occult and tried to warn the Phantomhives about him but they wouldn't listen, how could they believe me when this occult was so hidden in the shadows that there was no proof of it? But on that day when the family I cherished was burned in front of me and their children whom I loved dearly were in danger and I was in no fit position to save them… that was when Undertaker redeemed himself."

"Yes, he told me he saved how he got all those scars and such."

"He saved Ciel and tried to save you. I watched from a body that couldn't move and saw him struggle to compose himself facing the man he called brother burning and realizing that his occult had some part in it. He battled against the two men who were endangering Ciel. He saved Ciel but they made off with you. I thought I'd never see you again but here you are safe and sound."

"There is no way I could thank you, Mr. Tanaka. You protected this family with your life."

"It wasn't just me."

He tilted his head to a corner where the three clumsy excuses for servants poked their heads out, eyes wide and mouth's formed into surprised, excited O's.

"Oh so it is true, young master Jim is back again!" Cried Finny.

"I always knew he was alive, he's a tough little bugga' just like his dad," Remarked Bard, beaming.

"He looks just like I thought he would, 'e does, just like the late mistress Rachel. We was worried sick about 'im and 'ere 'e was right under our bloomin' noses. How about that?"

All of them saluted with a grin, presenting themselves beside Mr. Tanaka.

"As the Phantomhive servants it will be an honor to serve you once again, young master!"

Jim nodded firmly, placing his hand on his temple, remembering something.

"That's right…you three had helped protect the manor, I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Oh come on don't say that! We just did what was right. How could we do anything else?" Asked Finny, blushing at the statement.

"Yeah, I'll even admit it we aren't the best at serving but we can protect. I beat myself up for days thinking I had done my job wrong that you had gotten taken by those…those…inhuman pests….and the lives of our mistress and lord were taken away as well…we had done all we could to protect it all and we failed. All that was left was the young master…and I vowed to never let him get hurt. We all made a promise to make him happy like he was and protect him."

"I understand, Bard….but what I don't understand is why Ciel never knew about me. I assume I have some sort of amnesia and couldn't remember him but…he doesn't…right?"

Mr. Tanaka sighed and adjusted his monocle; thereafter he took a sip of his tea, a long sip, concentrating hard on something.

"After the traumatic incident he was scarred for life, losing his home and his family was tragic. When Ciel woke up in the hospital, he was panic stricken and saddened. Over a few hours I noticed a drastic change in his demeanor and he became surly, cold, distant even. He wanted revenge on those who killed his parents, desperately; he wanted to make them suffer. Although, he claimed to be an only child. It seemed his brain had deleted you from his memory, he has what we call, selective memory loss. The pain of him finding out he has a brother and not knowing where he was…well you must understand it would be too much. So I did something drastic…I deleted you from his life…"

Jim blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. Sudden anger flashed in his blue eyes. Sebastian stood firmly behind him, his amber-red eyes flickering like a candle's light. HE was listening intently.

"How could you….why…"

"Because it was for the best. All the pictures of you were burned; all evidence of you was burned, the staff was instructed to act as if Ciel was indeed an only child and to never mention you. When Sebastian was hired I never told him about you so he never knew. He became Ciel's shadow. It seemed a perfect fit, but everyone else who knew you wasn't allowed to speak of you either. Madame Red: your aunt, Undertaker: your godfather, Lau: one of the people the company was close with, and even Elizabeth-who was originally intended to be YOUR fiancé. Everyone knew you existed but we all thought you were as good as dead, so we weren't exactly pretending. Don't be cross with me, please, it was for the best."

Jim shook his head with a watery smile, looking up at his servants.

"No…I'm not mad…it was simply meant to be. Somebody I know told me that I must find out everything for myself and I see I have. Ciel came up with this idea to switch lives despite the danger he faced so we could find out information and we did. Now he is out there with the Faustian occult hot on his trail and we must find him. Now that I know I have a family I won't let him go. Will you do the honors of fighting for justice, for all that the Phantomhives stand for, in the name of Vincent and Rachel, and destroy Claude and his Faustian occult?"

Mr. Tanaka gulped down a vast majority of his tea, nodding slightly with pride. He took a step forward.

"I will fight for the Phantomhives."

Bard stepped forward, loading his large, heavy machine gun and placing his goggles on his face lighting a fresh cigarette.

"Don't count me out. I'll be fighting as well."

Mae-Lin pushed her glasses on top of her head and took out two shot guns; her glossy gold-brown eyes were stern. She stepped next to bard with a serious face.

"My eyes may be of some use to you, young master. I will fight by using them."  
Finny bounded forward, saluting with a smile, his teal-green eyes sparkling merrily.

"All my life I have never been as happy as I was here so allow me to make you happy by joining in to help you fight!"

Jim smiled firmly, putting his hands on his hips. This was his ragtag team of bumbling servants who were all willing to put their lives on the line once again to service and protect the Phantomhive family. Sebastian put his hand on Jim's shoulder, making him turn around. Sebastian kneeled, putting his hand on his chest, his dark bangs sliding in front of his face and a smirk against his handsome face.

"I too, will fight, for my young lord, both of them, I will stand by your side until the very end even if it means death, I will protect you and destroy that villainous eight-legged fiend. Every last drop of my blood, every ounce of my being, will be put to the test for this manor and the name that comes with it: Phantomhive. I will risk everything for that name, I've come to be part of it, it lives within me, I breathe it, I know it, and this has become my home as well. If it means this will be the last time I see my young master's face then so be it, I will die a happy man. I suppose we ought to rally our troops then and prepare for a battle of a grand scale and at the helm shall be the two supporting heirs to the Phantomhive name with all their glory shining upon them like a dark halo. Jim and Ciel Phantomhive. Two blood brothers with the bloody taste of revenge burning on their tongues like sweet venom and pain dancing in their eyes, like two gods of death. You shall bring about justice with a mighty blow of your swords, held by both of your hands and finally the Lady and Lord Phantomhive may rest their souls within those rings. Lead us into victory with my young lord at your side, the two of you will smite the wicked offender and make a crown of his bones and when the dust clears I will be at the side of the fearsome Phantomhive brothers and the world shall know of your triumph. The story shall be told for many to come but the chess board is not complete yet. It still needs another king. Control your pawns wisely and your knight, my lord, and I will show you that I am indeed one hell of a butler."

With those riveting words from Sebastian and rousing rounds of claps from the servants they were off to find Ciel and rally all their comrades for the biggest battle in history. A battle of revenge. In the end there would be a litter of corpses and everything would be stained with blood but first they had to find Ciel. With each step they got closer to finding him and Claude but Claude was also one step closer to finding them as well.


	26. Ciel,Realizing

Ciel awoke in a strange place surrounded by strange women. Surely this wasn't his posh room in the luxurious manor and where oh where was Sebastian? Shouldn't he be there at his side with his morning tea, drawing the curtains, and greeting him with his usual smooth voice? Looking around there was no sign of any normality, no light blue walls, no white curtains, no big fluffy pillows, no scent of tea, not a peep from the servants and certainly, most certainly, no Sebastian. There was a small fluffy cat on the bed that mewled at Ciel's sudden movement in the bed, shifting and turning to view his surroundings. No pets in the manor, not even a gold fish, but this wasn't the manor. When Ciel turned and faced a smudgy mirror he faced someone that wasn't him.

As he got up, gently shoving aside some of the women who were on the bed and the cat, he had a stare off with his reflection. Getting closer and closer he found it hard to believe this was him. Ciel Phantomhive you are dressed like a fool. Ciel Phantomhive you aren't very clean. Ciel Phantomhive where is your father's ring? Ciel Phantomhive why do you have blonde hair? Ciel stared at the person who wasn't him, touching the cold, dirty glass with a bandaged hand, cringing slightly. 'No, this is not Ciel Phantomhive, I am not him anymore; I left him behind in the alley that night. Ciel Phantomhive…is dead. I am Jim Macken now.' Ciel turned to face this harsh reality; that this is where he must live now and he must get by. The only remnants that remained of his old self were his eyes, those soul blue eyes that stared lifelessly at the bounty of prostitutes that lay on the beds before him and the cat that now pawed at his big toe. Michaelis was the name of the cat. Yes, like Sebastian. Ciel tried not to think of the butler in black with his crow-like tail-coat and his seductive smirk with those burning amber eyes. No, Sebastian was gone in the past; he was part of another life.

"Oh Prince, would you come down 'ere please?"

That name. It was his nickname, the name that he was given by her, his new aunt, Madame Pink. Ciel gathered up Michaelis and walked hurriedly down the stairs in a daze, things flashing before him in a hazy dream. Him running down the stairs to see his manor on fire, Sebastian becoming his new butler, Mr. Tanaka being stabbed in the back, two faces closing in, Madame Red cradling him, playing London bridges with Elizabeth and what looked like a young Alois, drinking tea and going over papers, proposing a toast at a party, dressing up like a woman, his parents burning, young Alois stuck under some burning wood, and a young Ciel crying out for his brother.

"Prince! Oy are ya listenin' ta me? Com' ohn, snap outta it! Ey….are ya okay….ya look sick…prince? Prince..? JIM!"

Ciel shook his head, not realizing he was downstairs and on the floor, squeezing the life out of Michaelis who was squirming around in his grasp. Nana, or Madame Pink, was shaking him back and forth crying out to him. Ciel stopped him, assuring her he was alright.

He hadn't realized he was so caught up in his thinking that he tripped and fell and while he fell he squeezed poor Michaelis to his chest, trying to protect him from the fall. Madame pink, whose lips were pink and dress was pink with massive, ugly bows, was wiping off sweat from her forehead. Turnip, Blonde, And Wikky were behind her with anxious eyes, peering at him with a sigh of relief.

"Boy ya sure did scare the dickens outta me! Almos gave me a 'eart attack ya did! Wots tha matter with ya, eh?"

He looked up at Madame Pink with weary eyes, not sure how to answer her. He slowly got up, releasing Michaelis who frolicked around the floor, and received a warm hug and gentle strokes on his head. It had been a terribly long time since he had a hug and it had been a lifetime since he hugged back. Madame Pink let go and pat his cheek and Ciel held her hand there, feeling the warmth soak through to his cold skin. He rubbed against it, like a cat to a friendly hand, smiling genuinely, happily, for the first time since he didn't know when. Last night he was delusional, last night he was mad, and now he had come to his senses, now he meant it with every fiber of his being. He would stay here and he would get by.

"Is 'e alright Nana?" Asked Blonde curiously, her narrow head turning to the side as she inspected him closer.

"Yeah, just took a tumble. I'd say e's just fine now."

"Well good cuz it's 'igh noon it is and 'e ain't got no breakfast in 'is stomach. Boy is thin as a rail, but not a problem, I'll fatten 'im up and 'e'll be strong as an ox. Now you come wit me, Jim deah and we'll getcha bite tuh eat, kay luv?"

Ciel nodded to turnip who was speaking, waving a large wooden soup spoon in the air with each hand gesture. He noticed she had an apron on that was splattered with sauce and dust and that strands of her hair were falling upon her powdered face. Turnip led him to the kitchen with her, Michaelis tagged along right behind Ciel's heels. The kitchen was in a disastrous state and not at all hygienic but it wasn't a complete pigsty; Ciel soon found out, though, that there were rats. He screamed at the sight of one, lifting up his leg. How Ciel hated such filthy vermin as rats, then again he also hated cats but he come to love them after seeing Michaelis catch and kill a rat, which made Michaelis a useful tool to have.

"Now 'owzabout a lovely bit a porridge and sum fresh milk?"

"Yes'm, that would be nice."

"Alright then, I'll hop to it. Ya just 'ave sum of this bread while I cook alright?"

"Yes'm, acourse."

Ciel took the loaf of bread from the table and sat down, breaking off a large piece and shoving it in his mouth. He coughed roughly; the bread was very stale and dry. Still, it was food, and his stomach was screaming at him. He wished for tea, though, in a little cup on a platter, just a simple cup of tea no matter the flavor or brand. It seemed such a trivial thing but to Ciel it had purpose. Ciel had taken the amber liquid for granted, thinking of it only as a beverage but like Sebastian, tea was part of his life, tea was something he shared with family and friends, the friends he said were nothing but chess pieces. Now he regretted not telling them he cared. Now it was too late.

"Porridge is done, luv, 'ere ya are, hot and tasty. Eat it all up and drink milk too, it'll help ya get strong bones."

"Yes'm, thank ya very much."

"Awh, so polite and whatnot. Ain't nuthing' deary. Now, promise me ya'll eat it all up? Can ya promise me that?"

"Yes'm, I promise."

Ciel then dug into the porridge, blowing on it softly, watching the steam with his clouded, hazy eyes. Nothing was real, everything was a dream, everything was real, and nothing was a dream. He was confused as he slipped the porridge filled spoon into his mouth.

"SHIT!" He cried, upon finding the porridge too hot, then blushing profusely at his language in front of a woman, but Turnip merely laughed, snorting a bit.

"Haha, ain't the first time I 'eard that, it ain't. Yeah, it might be a little 'ot."

But it wasn't just that, it tasted like gruel. Ciel gulped down the piping hot slop, stirring it in the wooden bowl with a disgusted face. Her cooking was terrible, her food was hot, and her bread was stale. He chuckled lightly before spooning another disgusting heap of slimy, gritty porridge in his mouth. 'Just like Baldroy,' he thought fondly. It wasn't long after washing that bowl, feeding Michaelis and getting dressed that he found remnants of his old life were everywhere but masquerading in a different form. Turnip was the new Bard, Wikky was the new Mae-rin for she always was breaking things, and Blonde was Finny because of her air-headedness and love of plants. Yes, just like his old life, but remodeled with a new design. This pub/tavern was his manor, the three prostitutes his servants, the lady who ran the place was his Aunt, but alas there was some pieces of his chess board missing. Sweet Lizzie, the mad loon Undertaker, Old Mr. Tanaka, The drug dealer Lau and his silent "sister", and of course His Knight, the brave and handsome Sebastian. So the patrons of the bar, the ones who came most often, were dubbed the versions of people of his past.

There was an war veteran who people shied away from because he talked funny and was laughing at nothing-he became the new Undertaker, A kind, old, business type of man who became the new Mr. Tanaka, A Korean pimp who usually stayed in the back smoking and playing cards was the new Lau and Ciel picked out the most clingy and silent of his prostitutes- who also worked there, to be the new Ranmao, then there was a young woman, a little older than Finnian, who was Blonde's second cousin's little sister who while playing with Michaelis became the new Elizabeth, despite the fact that she was very bossy, prissy, a know-it-all, and absolutely hated Ciel. One Space stayed empty on the chessboard, and it seemed nobody could fill it no matter how polished they were, that space was meant for his knight doused in black, his Sebastian. Yes, Ciel wanted to latch onto him and claim him, possessively, as his, but what good would that do when he wasn't here? He would never be there and Ciel had to manage without his knight. He was surrounded by his chess pieces that he would take care of and in return would take care of him and Ciel would steadily pace around the empty space wondering what to do with it. Still, Ciel wasn't the boy that had the heart and mindset of a man but now he was a boy with an empty, dazed feel inside, like he was living inside another skin that was too tight in a dream that was never ending.

Once upon a time he had been an Earl, once he said he might fancy a cake with a cup of spiced Chai, once a butler named Sebastian was his shadow, Once he had a fiancé named Lizzie and three idiotic servants, and a glorious manor, Once he wore a blue diamond on his thumb, once he had parents and a happy childhood but it was all dashed away. From The Queen's guard dog, The Earl Phantomhive, to a measly Pauper going by the name Alois Trancy, and now to this- The Prince of The Prostitutes. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Once he had been Ciel Phantomhive but that seemed like a far away dream in itself, now he turned, facing the other side of the chessboard which contained Claude and his Faustian occult, the ones who had started all this mess, the ones who had settled his fate from the beginning, he stood there with a crumpled crown made of twigs and wearing rags instead of robes, still the King of something, with all his subjects-his chess pieces, behind him, save for one, so he decided that for once, just once, he would not make the first move or any move, no, he would stay still and let this game play out. Some might wonder why. There is but one simple statement that Ciel has come to terms with.

A King is only as good as his servants, for his servants are an extension of himself, and if you are missing a piece of a game, the game cannot be played properly, so in being a hollow form of a king without his faithful knight, he could not make a move for without Sebastian, his most valuable piece, his most reliable, loyal, and superb of all servants, he wasn't able to play the game, he wasn't able to conquer his opponent…so, in a sense,

Without Sebastian….. Ciel was incomplete.


	27. Jim, Searching and Ciel, Found

Jim rounded up his troops, he had his servants but against Claude and his obviously large Faustian occult they would need more than that so they went about recruiting more for their army. Jim first went to Lau's underground opium den to ask him for assistance. He smiled, nodded then turned toward his beloved Ranmao who would not be swayed into going back to rest up so her injuries could heal. Lau, presumably not wanting confrontation with her, didn't ask anymore and both agreed to fight, joining team Phantomhive. Jim thought to ask his Uncle Undertaker to join in and fight with them, after all he was one of them once, but when they went to his establishment there were bars and wooden slats covering the windows and door then when they were finally broken by Sebastian the saw emptiness.

It was as if nobody had ever lived their at all like it was just some run down place and further more there was no Undertaker to be found anywhere. They couldn't dwell on it long and could only come up with the conclusion that he had cowardly ran out of town after revealing who and what he was or maybe it was because all the files he had that should have been in Scotland yards hands. Whatever the reason they had to move on to finding Ciel.

They had no clues to go by, none at all, all they could do was wonder around the town in groups, searching for anything that would lead them their. A small black and white photograph of Ciel was being used to show people but no one had seen the young earl. Jim grunted, standing next to Sebastian, walking away from another person they had questioned asking them to please keep them updated if they did see anything and to have a nice day.

"Well he was no help at all. Why don't we see what the others have found out?"

"Indeed my lord, perhaps they have had better luck."

Sebastian was worried although it didn't show. His original young lord, the one he was so fond of, was somewhere possibly hurt or being touched and Sebastian had no idea where he was. He could only hope that his young lord had been resourceful as ever and found somewhere safe to go. Sebastian knew Ciel had no idea of where the manor was so he couldn't be heading that way and any relatives or 'friends' of his were no where near this area. So where was he?

The servants, well May-Rin and Finni, were heading towards them with frantic faces and sweat dotting their foreheads, basically out of breath. Jim looked up, filled with promise, their eyes were so eager so surely they must have some sort of lead.

"Young master Jim, we found something!" cried Finni, panting

"Well go what is it?!"

"We found out that somebody saw a young boy running down the streets earlier, yes we did, and when we showed him the picture he said 'oh yeah that's defiantly the kid'!"

"Did he say where he went or what direction?"

"No the man only saw him for a moment but we can look around that area, maybe master is around there?"

"Yes let's look there, lead the way."

"Yeah sure thing, this way Master," Said May-Rin, running in the direction of the man's street

Jim, Finni, May-Rin, and Sebastian all ran in that direction, all hoping to find some clue of the whereabouts of Ciel. Along the way they joined up with the rest of the group who were glad to find some clue for they were having no luck whatsoever. Even though most of them were running Lau and Ranmao were just walking in a fast manner as if it wasn't that important to them.

"You know you could pick up the pace, this isn't just a leisurely stroll through the park this is a search and rescue mission!" Yelled Bard, gritting his teeth.

"Oh is it? Who are we searching for again?"

Bard smacked his face and groaned while Jim chuckled slightly. "Smoking will ruin your brain," Was all Jim said but it was enough to make Bard stop for a while realizing he wasn't just talking about Lau. Bard took out the cigarette he was smoking and analyzed it with a frown. It all started when all his fellow cadets died in battle and now-

"You use that to drown away your pain, to forget the reality and slip into a world where all is surreal and those memories can dull away."

Bardroy turned to see Lau was the one speaking with Ranmao against his side and his arm around her. He let out a puff of his pipe and slowly opened his eyes, slightly to look at Bard right into his, into his very center of secrets.

"I know you, Baldroy Jameson, I know how you feel, giving up that relaxing nirvana is hard and is quiet addicting but for some we cannot handle reality and that other world created by the drug is better and nicer than this one we live in. For some, we cannot live or breath without it."

Lau began to hold Ranmao closer, she blinked looking up at him as the sky began to let down a light drizzle of rain. Bard stared up at him wondering how this man knew so much about him we he only met the man a few times and barely knew anything about him or his girlfriend.

"You see my meimei is like a drug, in this sense, and if you look at it that way drugs aren't so bad, now are they?"

"Drugs aren't so bad," Repeated Ranmao softly, rubbing against her lover sweetly

"We are not so different then are we my young chef. A past of pain easily put off by a drug that lets us escape that history. Some things are hard to let go, aren't they? It hurts, I know. So you keep onto that drug and soon you can't let go of either. For some, it hinders their actions and thought, for some it enhances it, either way they will soon come to a short, quick demise."

Bardroy blinked, turning away and sighing, thinking it all over before he turned to see Lau and Ranmao were gone and instead were far, far ahead of him walking in a slightly hurried pace.

"You know if you just sit their and talk to yourself all day we'll never get to find the young earl so do pick up the pace a little, this isn't a leisurely stroll through the park after all, it's a search and rescue mission."

Pissed at Lau and his antics and that cocky laughter in his voice Bard ran, fast as he could to catch up with the rest of the team. When he did they were still searching the street, not finding hide nor hair of Ciel. Ranmao and Lau were down a separate alley way mumbling about how messy it was when Ranmao whispered something in Chinese and pointed to an object.

"Ahh I see, I'll go alert the rest." Lau said, finding his way to the rest of the group

"Excuse me but I believe my meimei has found a clue, will you all follow me."

"Wow I can't believe HE actually found something," remarked Jim, stretching a little as they walked.

Indeed the fool had found something useful, or more so the fool's lady, for Ranmao found a knocked over garbage can with a foot print on it.

"Clue," She whispered, her voice rising with excitement slightly

"Yes indeed, good work." Jim praised softly, analyzing the print.

"This is...Young master's foot print!" Cried Sebastian in surprise

"Oh how do you know for sure?" Finni asked, looking at the print

"I know his petite feet like the back of my hand and there is no denying that this is his foot print...and look here, over here is a broken bottle with blood on it. It's his blood no doubt."

"Now how in the hell do you know that!?" Questioned Bard, staring at Sebastian in shock

"Have you ever wondered why the color of the Phantomhive house is always blue, why it is such a pronoun color in their life? Well surely you must know? No? Alright, well the Phantomhive's are blue-blooded and I don't mean they are royalty, no no they literally have blue-red blood, unlike any person. It's a special blood type that is only carried in the blood of the Phantomhives, all starting with the first heir to the name and right down to Ciel. Of course Sebastian would know this, he has done his research like a good butler should so it's only natural he knows everything about Ciel and his history...well most of it."

This informative piece came from Mr. Tanaka who was nodding and sipping his tea the entire time. Jim looked at his finger and pricked it, producing the same colored blood as was on the bottle.

"Yeah, I've always wondered why my blood was so dark like this...huh...me and Ciel are basically the same...of course, we are twin brothers...well this is a good clue but leads us to nothing. We know he's hurt and he was here but where now?"

They all turned their attention to a woman crying "Price go serve table thirteen while I go outside for a minute." The woman's voice was coming from a tavern up ahead. The woman was thin and blonde but that didn't matter at all what mattered was the person who crossed the window for a second. One would say they were mad or drunk for seeing what they saw. They saw another Alois/Jim cross the window even the voice sounded remotely similar but they knew who it was, it was Ciel in disguise. Without further notice the group came into the establishment causing a ruckus as the door swung open. Everyone turned to see who it was, including Ciel in disguise. He gaped, dropping the plates and glasses of amber beer, eyes trembling.

"Ciel we found you!At last we found you!" Jim cried, eyes watering, holding on tight to his brother.

"Young master is alright!" The servants cried, overjoyed to see Ciel in god health

"Ahh little boy blue has been found."

"Earl...I'm happy to see you," Ranmao whispered with a small smile

"Young lord...are you alright?"

Ciel seemed overcome with emotion as he started crying and clinging to Sebastian, breathing heavily on him.

"Sebastian! I've missed you so much! I never thought I'd say I missed you but I do oh I do. I've been so lonesome here, it's an endless dark abyss where I feel nothing but emptiness and oh I feel so strange, I am not myself anymore. I-I...Sebastian...I thought I'd never see you and I thought I was truly happy here, away from everything but I take it back I take it all back Sebastian, I really do. I am nothing without you, not Ciel, not an Earl and not a Phantomhive. Sebastian oh god Sebastian...I have changed...i have changed you see...you cannot fathom what has happened over the past days! Am I alright? I wouldn't know I thought I was happy once and surely I must have been for I smiled like never before but still my heart was empty...it needed you to fill it...I need you Sebastian...I love you..."

Sebastian's eyes widened and a very light blush appeared on his pale cheeks. He turned away chuckling slightly as his amber eyes glowed in the candle light of the tavern. All the women who were taking care of Ciel during that time were staring at him, wondering what was going on and who these people were.

"My young lord...you haven't the faintest idea of what you speak...you are delusional, I mean just look at you...still dressed like Jim. You aren't the young lord I know, yes, indeed you have changed."

"Will you not be my butler then!? Have I changed that much? Do you despise what I have become? Do you Sebastian Michealis!? I have realized some things in my time here and yes they have changed me but now I can see what I have done in the past and it has changed me. What will you do now? Will you choose Jim over me?! Is he so much better now for I see he has changed too!"

Ciel turned in a huff, biting his tip in aggravation, eyebrows furrowed and tears streaming down his red cheeks. Madame pink came to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his head tenderly.

"Now look ere, oevah ya are and over 'e is doesn't mattah ta me, ta me e is still mah princy, ya got that? Now you've upset the boy enough, you and your strange friends can leave my tavern this instant!"

"No no Aunty Pink...I see I am different now and that displeases my butler...so be it then...I'm sorry I'm not Jim Macken but Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, and I still have a job to do. I will never again abandon my pursuit of revenge, and I will see to it the Faustian occult is crushed...I do thank you for your kindness to me and for showing me something I haven't had in a while...you have to deal with me being gone now I still have much to do so as the saying goes, whatever will be will be."

Ciel promptly kissed her forehead and stroked her face before tearing off his wig and throwing it to the floor. He turned from the tavern filled with those replacements of his former life to te actual people and smiled the way only he could, cruel yet innocent. His eyes burned into Sebastian's as brushed off his clothes.

"No matter what happens I will always be Ciel Phantomhive, my heart is changed a little but I am still Ciel. I am who I am and have always been as such. We go into battle, to smite that Faustian occult."

"Good show brother!" hollered Jim, clapping his hands and wiping his face

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a smile. "It doesn't matter how I feel, our relationship will always be the same...and I'm glad of that...I'm still your master and you will do as I command and defeat the enemy with me. If you wish to leave then do so, if you wish to favor Jim then do so, but you will always be my butler and I your master. Still...I am glad you found me.."

A voice boomed, "As am I."

The gang turned to see that in the doorway was Claude Faustus with his occult and a smug grin on his face. The wind whipping about them to create a dark fog of impending doom.

"Claude Faustus," Ciel sneered in disgust, almost spitting his name out, "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Surly as usual, but that's what I like about you...this should be an interesting battle, shouldn't it..." Claude said, juggling something in his left hand behind his back.

Sebastian saw it and was prepared to lop off that hand of his when in a flurry of movement Claude threw the item toward Ciel. It was too fast and there was only one thing the butler could do. The object was intended to hurt Ciel because Claude knew what would actually happened and it did happen. Sebastian, like the loyal butler he was, stepped in front of the large Kunai blade in order to prevent it from hitting Ciel.

"SEBASTIAAANNN!" Everyone seemed to cry but Ciel cried it loudest the only ones not to cry it out were Lau and Ranmao but Ranmao ushered out a worried, loud, "Brother!" that came out in a sharp gasp.

The body of the butler drenched in deep crimson blood as it held onto it's master for dear life, hoping the blade didn't cut through him and kill Ciel. He looked up at him, eye lids closing and hacking up blood but despite his pain he had a soft smile and softer eyes.

"Y-Young Lord...I-It seems I'll...B-be out of...commision...no-now."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID IDIOT! Why...WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Sebastian chuckled, blood spurting from his mouth. "Because...I love you too...Ciel."

These were Sebastian's last words as he fell to the ground, Ciel desperately trying to get him to wake up. Tears were streaming down the faces of not only Ciel but the servants and Jim who all turned in seething anger toward Claude and his occult.

"Oh how touching. Makes me vomit. Seize the rest of them but leave the Phantomhives to me."

The Occult all went against Team Phantomhive in a battle where the enemy had a better advantage and more numbers. Each one of them were trained assassins as they quickly beat but not killed the team and tied them up in sacks or put them in boxes.

"Good work...I'll find out a way to dispose of them later...right now there are only two things on my mind..."

In the midst of the battle Claude had spewed a ball of gas which was the reason most of the team were so easily taken down. On the floor lay Ciel and Jim, looking almost as if they were asleep. Claude leaned down, taking off his glove and stroking each of their faces lovingly letting out a pleasurably, erotic groan.

"Oohhh...how soft and divine. I've been waiting for this moment all my life and I shall devour you both down to the last drop. And as for you, dear brother, you will be but a fly in my web easily crushed and disposed of. I will not kill you just yet I will make you suffer as I suffered. You will wish you had never been born as I have wished you have never been born. Let's head out to the meeting grounds everyone, make sure the boys are dressed and ready for the big moment, I want them looking like two little dolls. Oh yes...Grell Sutcliff and Drocell Cainz, you are both out of the Faustian occult and are to be here by sentenced with treason against your ruler so you will be burned by flames...speaking of which...burn this place to the ground Ronald, I don't want a single trace of it left...like what you did the that office and you have and Ash have been promoted and are taking Grell and Drocell's place."

"ALRIGHT!" They both said, high fiving each other then waiting until Paula and Angela got the boy's out and Sebastian was unmercifully dragged out to burn the place to sinders.

The tavern burned with all those inside it, the prostitutes killed, the ones who had cared for Ciel burned alive. It seemed like no matter what everything Ciel loved was dashed away from him by fire and it seemed the same for Jim too. It also seemed like both of them were doomed to be subjected to god knows what by Claude and that Sebastian would die but all was not lost for every player has an ace up his sleeve and that ace would be their only hope.


	28. Ciel and Jim, Captured

Angela and Paula carried the boys, ever so gently, into a dressing room where they unclothed them in silence. The whole room was engulfed by silence trapping them in a bubble where time moved too slow so needles of anticipation would dance on the skin. They washed the boys in the quietness of the room exchanging glances and sharing thoughts within those glances yet not a word was uttered. Paula wasn't her usual bubbly self and Angela seemed to have a harsh sadness about her so unlike her almost regal sweet normality. Both of them were sitting on the edge of time while the world crumbled beneath them.

The boys were dressed and powdered to look like two little dolls with rosy cheeks and smooth, soft, perfect hair. Jim dressed in a little red and blue outfit and Ciel in similar attire but instead of red it was white. Two perfect little dolls, almost identical, sitting next to each other almost like they were fast asleep. Paula and Angela stood and looked at their work then at each other in a solemn way. They had indeed cared about little Jim when he was but Alois Trancy to them but it was their sole duty as members of the Occult to give him away to their leader. They were just grateful they weren't in trouble for assisting Grell, merely given a stern warning and spiteful lashings.

Ronald and Ash were in a torture chamber that looked much like a prison cell where the servants were tied up away from the others. Ronald smirked at May-rin who, like her cohorts, were fully conscious. May-Rin's glasses were knocked off her when she was fighting now her special eyes were exposed and those eyes were glaring into Ronald's.

"My, my, your quiet pretty for a maid woman. I think I'm beginning to get a crush on you."

"Disgusting pig!" She spat venomously

"Ooh looks like you got yourself a feisty one, eh Ronald?"

"I like them with a little fire, don't you?"

"Personally I prefer them to be pure, sweet, and innocent."

"Your such a perfectionist, even with your women."

"You forget, I go for men too."

"Yeah, yeah, just like Grell. Geesh, what's with you guys. Girls are great and this one right here, she's a beauty."

Ronald went up to May-Rin and caressed her face receiving a vicious bite to his finger and a low snarl.

"OW! Little bitch I'll teach you a lesson!"

He grabbed the side of her face and snarled at her, his green eyes glowing. "When I'm done with you you'll be screaming my name or just screaming, either way is fine with me."

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Bard screamed, struggling against the chains

"Oh you like her, do you cook? Is this your little girlfriend? Heh, how cliché- The maid and the cook. Laughable isn't it Ash?"

"Very. Let's teach them both a lesson they won't soon forget."

Finny was steadily figuring out a plan as he wiggled his hands to break the chains, keeping his mouth firmly shut. Ronald ripped off Mey-Rin's dress and let her hair out, exposing her body to the elements and to everyone's eyes. Bard, despite everything, blushed like a madman and turned away a little.

"YOU SONS OF A BITCHES! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Watch and learn, cook, for I will show you how to really please a woman."

Ronald harshly grabbed May-Rin's breast with greedy hands and hungry eyes making her squeal in pain and that simply ticked off Finni to no exstant. Without thinking anything over he bust free of his chains and attacked Ronald, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Blood dotted his knuckles and face as his usually calm, innocent teal eyes burned with hatred and poured out anger-filled tears.

"Your sick! Your both sick! How dare you touch a lady in such a disrespectful manner! The way I was raised before I was taken to be experimented on was to be a gentleman to all ladies and to never touch them improperly or disrespect their bodies! People like you need to all burn in hell. I'm sorry, I don't want to be violent but I have no choice now you've gone and defiled my mother!"

Finni ran full speed at Ronald, who Ash was defending and pulverized them both into a bloody pulp bashing his fists into them again and again, his child face set in a furious mode, blind to everything. Blood and tissue splattered across the wall and his clothes and even though by now the two were quiet dead he still kept going. Somehow, without explanation Tanaka had gotten free then helped the two others out. Bard gave up his chef coat to May-Rin but he had on an under shirt and his black slacks, she humbly murmured and thank you. Both watched in slight fear of the young Finni mercilessly beating the living hell out of the men with all his godly strength.

"Finni stop!" Bard screamed, activating the boy's mind to come into focus and see what he had done.

He turned to them, crying like a baby before running to them, covered head to toe in blood and giving them both a big hug. He was shivering, more like shuddering, at the mess he had created.

"I-I never wanted you guys t-t-ta see that...I-I...but I h-h-had no no no-"

"Shh shh Finni, I understand. You were protecting me and I'm glad you did and It's understandable that you would get mad."

"Yeah, had I been free I would of done the same thing so don't beat yourself up about it, alright?"

"R-Really, ya ya mean it?"

"Truly. Now let's get going we have to find the others and get the masters." Said Bard, gingerly helping Mey-Rin up

"Yeah! Oh, thank you for your help Mr. Tanaka, I don't know how you did it but thank you." Thanked Mey-Rin

"One can do much with a bobby pin, oh yes, here are your glasses Mey-Rin, I always carry a spare for you."

"Oh thank you so much! Your the best! Now let's go get our masters!"

"Right!" They rest agreed leaving the cell to search the corridors of the compound for the team.

In another cell that Pluto and the Viscount were watching was Lau and Ranmao. Ranmao looked up at the shackles with a prompt frown of concentration but it was no use, she couldn't break them and neither could Lau. Lau sighed looking down at the two with a smile.

"Well seems we'll be sitting here for a while until they figure out how to dispose of us, so why don't we make this enjoyable and get to know each other. My name is Lau and this is my meimei, Ranmao."

"We've already met, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry must of slipped my mind. Well, still Viscount, let's pretend that we haven't met, for the fun of it."

"Alright, I mean, it's not like I have anything better to do, besides I would be bored just sitting here staring at your lovely sister there. Ahhh what a robin she is."

"That she is, although she isn't related to me by blood Viscount."

"I thought as much, I mean you two are very close. Well, you are a very lucky man Lau, to have such a beauty at your side. She is like a herbal tea, deep and rich but strong too and with a lovely scent."

"Indeed she is, she is also like a cat, fierce yet playful."

"Why Lau, what a beautiful analogy, I never thought you to be a poet."

"Then see, we don't know enough about each other. You know the occult was fun for a while but being on the other side has it's strong points too, why don;t you join us."

"You know I can't, I'm hopelessly addicted to things of the occult fashion and the dark arts, it's my secret sin."

"That and taking pleasure in young men."

"Now hey that was one time! I had no idea who he was and how do you know that?"

"You forget, I was a pimp, well I still am...speaking of which, Ranmao, would you like to know a secret?"

Ranmao made a little noise that signified something of a yes so Lau went about talking with a smile.

"Well, you know...a long time a go I lost my sister in a war, the war between two countries ours and American's and ever since then I have delved into the wonderful world of opium to drown away my sorrows. Each of my girls is modeled to look like my sister so I was surrounded by her presence but when I saw you well you hit the mark, you looked just like her. It was one of the major reasons I chose you and when you asked me to call you meimei well I couldn't have been any happier. Your reason for that was almost the same reason for mine, the loss of a sister is deep. You are my lover and my sister, it's not complicated, it just is."

"Lau..."

"My my, now that's a story. A tragedy of romance and death intertwined like those stories Shakespeare writes. Oh yes, beautiful indeed. Two lovers destined to be bound by a horrible past and a unforeseeable future. Two sisters dead and fallen into the abyss only to appear in different forms over time. Oh such drama, such sadness, such passionate woe!"

At that moment four figures opened the door and Pluto barked at them. The Viscount stood up, not going to fight at all but merely moved out of the way. The figures were the servants who were surprised to see that the Viscount was putting up no fight.

"I'm not the violent type at all, that's why I'm rarely ever a part of this occult, however, Pluto on the other hand is a wild animal who cannot be controlled."

Pluto growled and barked, his mouth full of foam. The servants reared back afraid of the canines on this almost canine man before a whistle from outside distracted Pluto and he ran outside to it. The Viscount came running after Pluto leaving the keys to the shackles on the door. The servants didn't question their good fortune as they unlocked the duo.

"Ahh thank you both, now we will be on out way."

"What your not going to stay and fight?"

"it's not really our battle to fight, young Gardner, besides, my meimei really needs her rest, poor thing. Also, you may be getting some help later, so we'll be on our way."

"Help later from who?" Questioned May-Rin but the duo had vanished down the corridor with a smile.

"Oh well, that coward can go hide at home, for now let's go find the masters."

Bard said this calling his troops into battle as they raced down the hallways trying to find the voices or any traces of Ciel and Jim. In yet another cell were three people, Grell, Drocell and a wounded Sebastian. Both of them hung there feeling the pressure rising in the room as their impending doom closed in like a monster in a horror movie just around the corner. Sebastian sighed against the chains. He had let his master down and even though he protected him in the end he still ended up in Claude's hands and in danger. What kind of a butler sends his master into peril like this? Certainly not one hell of a butler. Grell groaned thrashing hopelessly in an effort to get free, gnashing his sharp teeth.

"Ugh! I'm to deadly sexy to be tied up like this! True I want to be tied up by a handsome man but Claude is UGLY! This just ruins my bondage fetish completely! Well on the plus side I get to see a bloody Sebby all tied up. So I guess it's not all bad, right?"

"Grell would you do me a favor?" Sebastian asked softly, looking down at the floor in distress, deep sadness, and hopelessness

"Oh anything for you Bassy! Though I am in a tight squeeze right now I'm sure I could manage it!"

"Could you kindly shut the hell up."

"OH! How rude! How could you be so cruel when I'm going through such a hard time right now! Especially when I'm going to be die in a few minutes. Ugh, it seems fitting though, doesn't it? For a beautiful wild fire such as myself to be set ablaze. My beauty will be burnt and faded within a matter of seconds but I will not be forgotten!"

"Grell...I'm asking you nicely, shut it."

"But I-"

"Grell..." Drocell whispered attracting his attention then shaking his head 'no'.

Grell immediately shut up realizing that Sebastian needed some alone time to think to himself. Grell looked softly upon his fallen love interest who from one minute was shrouded in greatness and grandeur and now was a shell of his former self, no longer a Phantomhive butler but just a man. Behind the name Sebastian Michealis was the respect and honor that comes with being a butler to someone of such power like Ciel now what did it mean? Sure he was great at martial arts and could fight with weapons no one thought would work but it didn't matter now.

He had ultimately let his master down he had done the one thing butlers should never do, the one thing that makes a butler a butler no more and that was let his master down. Sebastian could only survive in his memories alongside his young lord and replay everything that had happened between them. Of all the people he was the one in the most pain because he lost something that mattered greatly to him and although his torture did not start yet he was already feeling like it had. After a moment of great silence Grell decided to puncture the silence bubble with his loud, strained, awkward voice.

"Well, I'm not one to just sit here in silence. I want these last moments to be ones to remember, moments lived in happiness and not regret, but as much as I wish that I know it cannot be. I regret much now and wish I could take a lot of things back and there are people I have wronged but the person I have wronged the most is you, Drocell."

"Me?"

"Yeah...When I first went to the circus and saw you perform I thought your act was amazing and went backstage to meet you. You were so unusual, so different from the hum-drum people I knew. You taught me how to tight-rope, remember? And how to juggle too."

"Yes...I remember that, you were clumsy and fell often."

"Everyone has flaws at first but soon I was a graceful butterfly. Oh how I loved you so much that when your circus tried to harm you like they did I decided to kill them all and burn everything to the ground. I am sorry for that. You became an orphan and I'm sorry for that too."

"But...then I found you again, much later...and I thought to myself, that is the man that was the boy with the red hair. You interested me so I made a little doll of you."

"That's right, you showed me it and we've been friends ever since then but that was ages ago then we met Claude and well that was a big mess up."

"Not the biggest mess up, I was a fool for trying to get those boys, my silver and gold and the ruby and diamond."

"I was the fool, dearest Drocell. To me you were like a brother so for you I would do anything and I know you feel the same. I wanted you to have that boy, Alois, at the very least but you loved him so much...and he was so perfect...and pretty...and yet you hated him for not being Ciel, the one you wanted the most... I am sorry I could not give you what you wanted so much."

"All is fine, Grell, I know you tried. I am sorry I could not give you the life of riches you always wanted and I'm sorry we're in this mess."

"Well, I forgive you and Sebastian I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

Sebastian was silent only sighing and nodding lightly looking down at the dingy floor. Just how was he to be tortured, it was torture enough already. At that moment Claude came into the room dressed elegantly with a top hat and all, a smirk dancing across his face. Paula and Angela carried Ciel and Jim into the room and placed them on a bench, they were still unconscious.

"Aren't these two just beautiful? Especially young Ciel. You know I was going to save him for last but I think I'll take him first just so I can see that pain in your eyes. Your precious master will be mine. Ahh so flawless and pure yet impure and sinister. You know why Jim is the mouse, because he is so small and weak and so...well homely and plain in comparison to the grand, gorgeous Earl. I always thought he looked like Vincent, who was a handsome man right down to his death while Jim looked like his whore mother Racheal, who was beautiful in her own right but she simply wasn't a true Phantomhive she was just married to one. In my view of it Vincent should of married Miss Angelina, or as you call her, Madame Red. Ah well, we can't all pick and choose now can we? "

Claude chuckled darkly, removing his glove with his teeth before stroking Ciel's face. His lips caressed his cheeks and came up to nibble on his ear. Ciel breathed lightly on him causing Claude to shudder and groan.

"Just lovely...Paula, Angela, make Sebastian look at me, show him what I am doing to his PRECIOUS master."

Paula and Angela held Sebastian's head up forcing him to watch as Ciel's necktie was being pulled loose and the skin of his neck being kissed and nibbled. Claude kept making perverse comments about how sweet he tasted and how soft he was making Sebastian become sick. One button was popped off then another and Sebastian almost lost it, snarling and cursing like a deranged drunkard but there was no way of breaking these chains, they were specially made to hold him in. Ciel's shirt was tossed of gently and he was bound so when he did get consciousness he would not get away, the same was done to Alois. It was at that moment that they did regain consciousness.

"Huh...what? Where am IIIIIIIII!" Ciel screamed realizing Claude was on him licking his chest and smirking with perverted glee

"YOU ASS! GET OFF MY BROTHER!"

"Paula, restrain that little mouse."

Paula rushed toward him and held him also forcing him to watch, whispering that she was sorry into his ear. Jim started whimpering and crying watching his brother Ciel attempt to hit or bite or hurt Claude in anyway to get free but nothing work it just aroused him further. It was it, Claude was about to unbutton his pants and do more dastardly things to him in full view of everyone but then just when all hope was lost an angel of darkness appeared from the heavens to come and save them.

"No it can't be!" Cried Claude

Oh but it was. In full view under the moonlight with the backdrop of said full moon behind him with the rainy dark sky was a figure doused in shadow, his long hair blowing in the wind, his eyes glowing in the light. He laughed, a laugh everyone knew. Undertaker.

"Ahhh Claude, did you start the party without me? How rude of you."

"Quick Paula, Angela, stop him!"

Paula and Angela ran toward him but in a flash he jumped over them and landed right in front of Claude, grasping his face with his left hand, digging those long, black nails into the flesh.

"I could do so much to you, I could rip those cold eyes right out of their sockets, I could tear off that insolent, disgusting face, I could shred you up into little pieces or I could simply take your heart, if you have any, out of your chest and devour it whole-but no, there is nothing I can do so quickly that would satisfy me. It would take an eternity of pain and suffering to you to even scratch the surface of what you did to me. I thought I knew you once but then you ….you killed them. You killed Vincent and Rachel. For something that coldhearted and unforgivable I could not even begin to imagine what I could do to you that would measure up to all the tears I shed and all the times my heart shattered for the loss of my only loved ones. My sanity burned in that fire, the little that I had anyways, and you sent Jim, my poor little Jim, the son of my brother and his beloved wife, into the hands of this city's treacherous claws and oh how you filled me with such seething rage. I am glad he got away from _them_ the first time but the next time he was not so lucky. I can forgive them, their part was small in all this but mark me they will be severally punished and as for you, oh you...you can't even fathom of what I will do to just this face that has scarred me for so long."

Undertaker let go of his face and tossed him onto the floor before looking up at Paula and Angela with dark, brooding eyes.

"It's not my fashion to hit a lady, so please excuse me if you will."

They both moved out of his way, knowing that of all the people in the Faustian occult that had ever been in the occult that he was the one you did not want to piss off. He threw Claude into the back of his hearse into a coffin which he promptly chained shut before slamming the door then walked back in. His dark demeanor went away as his usual maddeningly happy one took over. He looked up at Sebastian with a smirk.

"Ah hello butler, how's it hanging?"

Suddenly a laugh ushered out of his mouth and a quick on came from Sebastian's. The man wasn't just a simple Undertaker after all and Sebastian never thought he'd be so happy to see the gray-haired madman. He untied Ciel and started to put his shirt back on as he looked up to see Drocell, nodding a hello to him then his eyes set firmly on Grell.

"Good evening Miss Sutcliff, never imagined we'd meet again like this."

"I never imagined you being my knight in shining armor, my dearest Undertaker."

"How do you two know each other? I mean your a lot older than Grell aren't you Undertaker?" Alois asked being helped out next, "I mean...I know you two were in the Occult together...but what is your relationship really?"

"Oh me and Undertaker go way back. I dated him once upon a time."

"Really?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow and stretching, "Huh...should of seen it coming though, you both love death."

"That we do, young earl, but I didn't suit her fancy you see and she left me broken hearted she did, plus she stayed with the Occult even after she knew it was my two nephews who were the subject of this and decided upon leaving that little detail out."

"Eheheh...you would have been mad at me, besides I am sorry for leaving you...but that was my reason...if you found out I was doing this you would of killed me...but...I still care about you Unnie."

"Ahh me love...well...you know I feel the same but right now is not time for talk of romance, we have to find your search party."

"How did you know-" Asked Jim, tilting his head before being hushed by Undertaker with a smile.

"Escape now, questions later, alright?"

Jim smiled and hugged him as did Ciel thanking him for saving them. Undertaker got Drocell down then Sebastian then Grell who he carried Bridal style, swooping him into his arms.

"Light as a feather and just as dainty."

"Still a hopeless romantic and a shameless flatterer as always, tehee."

Undertaker smiled softly placing Grell down on the bench carefully as if the redhead would break. Suddenly the servants bust into the cell in the hope that Ciel would be in there and they were right, however he was safe and sound.

"Oh that creepy man is here...I guess he saved you, huh...that's a shock. Oh well, at least your safe master." Cried Finni joyfully, smiling wide

"Yeah and SEBASTIAN YOUR ALIVE!" cried May-Rin upon noticing him

The three servants- Mr. Tanaka was just standing there, ran to hug Sebastian who shoved them away because they were crushing his chest. They quickly got off and didn't ask why or how everything turned out alright but it did. Paula and Angela stood there, looking down at the floor in shame.

"We are sorry Alois, I mean Jim, we really did like you...but you know...duty called." Paula whispered sadly

"I wish it never happened...I wish that we-"

"Shut up you two. I forgive you both, I know you had no choice...but I will give you a punishment...you are both forced to work at the manor. Can you handle that?"

"Oh yes, thank you Alois!" Paula happily shouted clapping her hands

"Yes thank you so much. Oh if only Hannah were here."

"Hannah...I wonder where she is...or if she's alright...I hope so."

"Hannah is safe, don't you worry. I told her to stay at my house for a while and after a lot of convincing she finally did. She will be so happy to see you."

"Great we should stop by there and get her and take her to the manor too. But um...where is the manor...Sebastian do you know?"

"I don't even know where we are now but I could try-"

He gasped, holding his side, the pain taking over him from his unattended to wound. Ciel helped him steady himself shaking his head with a smile.

"Your wounded, you need rest. Even one hell of a butler needs to take a day off."

Sebastian chuckled then looked at his master softly. "Young master about earlier-"

"We'll talk later right now we need to get home...but how?"

"Eheeeheee don't worry my young Earl, I've got somebody who is an excellent tracker."

Undertaker whistled and from outside came Pluto woofing and barking happily. He circled around Undertaker to receive a loving pat by him.

"Oh you were the one who was whistling." Bard recalled looking at the dog-like man

"Yes indeed, that was me alright."

"How did you get my darling Pluto to come to you so easily? He's never so friendly to people." Asked Angela,watching Pluto get petted and scratched

"What can I say, he just loves dog biscuits."

Undertaker produced a dog biscuit shaped cookie, the ones he always eats and gave him one to which Pluto happily gobbled it up. Everyone seemed to have a good laugh about it before heading out into the coach and hearse that were waiting outside for them. As they headed home they had the knowledge that everything would be alright from now on but there were still some things they had to settle.


	29. Jim and Ciel, The Phantomhive Brothers

They say that when you kill the queen ant the rest of her colony comes crumbling down with her well with Undertaker taking down Claude the entire Faustian occult was destroyed. They had collected Hannah telling her their story in great detail and naturally she was overcome with joy to finally be free of this mess and with her darling Jim. Still, there was unfinished business. Firs, Ciel saw to it that the Lemouite children were adopted , by none other than Madame Red herself who could not bare children so was glad to take them in. She was also beyond delighted to see her nephew Jim was alive and well.

The same could be said for Elizabeth who hugged the living daylights out of Jim and he returned the favor. She loved Ciel more than life itself but she loved Jim too but when it came down to it Elizabeth was Jim's Fiance, not Ciel's. She bittersweetly agreed to be his future wife, leaving her beloved Ciel but he had promised to care for her and that if Jim acted out of order she as free to leave Jim for him. Elizabeth Laughed and hugged Ciel tightly promising to love them both equally.

The shop Grell ran was destroyed immediately and a project to make a lovely park was being put into place. The park would be dedicated to all those lost to the hands of the Faustian occult and of course to Rachael and Vincent who would have two statues in the very center. Ciel had to tell the police about the Faustian occult and presented his evidence in court thus the remaining members were given the death sentence, all but Grell and Drocell who were given life. Even then, though, their bail was paid out by none other than Jim himself.

He told them that he did forgive them for all the years of torment he had been through that he understood what it was like to want to make your brother happy. Drocell gave up his obsession with the boys and started a toy shop where he sold his works with Ciel's stamp of approval. Grell became a fashion designer and earned the name "The red diva" from the newspapers and his works were showcased around the globe, even Jim sported a few outfits. Grell had made him a special outfit just for him in the color he loved most, purple and from then on he wore it always.

Broken relationships were put back together and friends were made out of enemies even new relationships sprung up. Baldroy Jameson started taking cooking classes and was actually getting a lot better and he and May-Rin had become a lot closer over the past days starting to date each other but still remaining very devoted to their work and never losing track of that. Finnian was controlling his strength more in effort to never loose control of it again but every now and then he would mess up the landscaping. Pluto became a very good guard with training and even learned how to stand up right and talk English-Angela had said when he was little he was raised by wolves.

There were plans to build a new prostitute tavern by Lau who still smoked, still was a pimp, and still was inquisitive as ever. He and Ranmao visited often leaving small tokens of gratitude, usually drugged up candies or something perverted. Grell was proposed to and was soon to be wed in mid-autumn to none other than his humble self the Undertaker. Jim was regally knighted as an Earl by her majesty herself and with that became the Queen's guard dog as well. Now they truly were both Phantomhives again with their loved ones all close by.

There was a party planned to celebrate all the success and what a party it was. It was glorious and grand, more than any party ever. All the women were in beautiful ball dresses and all the men were smartly dressed. Jim was dancing with Elizabeth and Hannah in a circle while Paula and Madame Red were chatting in a corner with Angela. Everyone was having a great time and the décor was absolutely beautiful- courtesy of a certain butler. Ciel stood up and clinked his fork against his wine glass.

"If you will all have my attention, please."

Everyone silenced up and gave Ciel their eyes and ears as he cleared his throat and held his glass filled with sparkling cider. Her surveyed the area with a smile. All his family and friends were gathered there for him, looking at him with such glee.

"It has been a long and difficult months now and we have all been through a lot. Despite all our pain and suffering we come through it all. I have always said that the Phantomhive family is strong but now I see we are even stronger. Our numbers are big but so are our hearts and I'd like to thank each and every one of you with a special gift."

"Oh no you don't have to Ciel, really." Madame Red pleaded, smiling softly

"That is true, I don't have to but I want to. First, to Elizabeth, a large supply of very cute bears and lovely dresses."

"OH THANK YOU CIEL! I love each and every one of them!"

"Your welcome. To my dear Madame Red I have for you a music box and a portrait of my parents to hang up in your home and for your new children, Felix and Cecil, I give you all my old toys and clothes as well as some new ones."

"I appreciate it Ciel, I love you my dearest nephew. It is the nicest thing I have ever gotten."

"Yeah thanks big brother!" Cecil cried happily.

"I love you too Aunty red and you are welcome, Cecil. Now, to Undertaker I give you some more coffins to fill up your establishment, a tea set, and a couple of boxes with tea and our famous Banana bread."

"Ahh teehee heee much appreciated Earl."

"To Grell and Drocell I give you both some cases of very fine wine and a new home to reside in oh and I've seen to it that your fashions are to be showcased in Paris in a few weeks."

"Really! Oh thank you Ciel! I've been wanting to go to Paris for so long! Did you hear that guys, Paris- City of love! Oh I can't wait!"

Jim Smiled, knowing he wasn't going to get anything and Ciel smiled back to him, not going to give him anything. They both knew they had what they had been missing for so long, a family.

"For Bard, Finni, May-Rin, Paula, and Angela I give you all a holiday vacation to the new resort her majesty has just opened and for Pluto I give you a bag filled with your Inuko dog treats."

Pluto barked happily, being petted by Finni who, like the rest of the servants was whooping happily. Ciel looked toward Sebastian who looked softly at him with a small smile. Not a word was spoken for a while until Ciel calmly sighed.

"For you Sebastian Michealis, there is nothing I can give. You are my dearest and most faithful servant and I realize now I have wronged you. In the past I have called you a mere chess piece and have never given a second thought to all the hard work you do. Now I see you are much more. All I can give you is the apology of an Earl who has seen the error of his ways and my companionship."

"Young master...I accept your gift but have nothing to give in return."

"You've given more than enough to me, you also, will be given a holiday. I do hope you will enjoy that and relax and rest up. You need that more than anybody."

"My lord...uh...I...thank you."

"Ah yes, there is one last thing, for Hannah I have a surprise for you. Scotland Yard and I have been doing a lot of searching for you and while we cannot give you back your Luka there is something we can do for you."

At that moment the new head of Scotland yard opened the door. He was a tall man with sleek black hair with green eyes and black glasses. He was firm, proper and was a straight-forward, no business man who abided by the rules.

"Are you Miss Hannah Annafellows?"

"That I am."

"I am the head of Scotland yard William T. Spears. Ciel Phantomhive and Jim Phantomhive have been going some hard detective work but we came up with good results and were able to find some one for you."

William moved out the way to make way for a man with lighter skin than Hannah mixed with a caramel color and gold-ish eyes.. His hair was a deep dark purple, he had golden earrings on, and a very young, sweet face that was full of wonder as he surveyed the manor. His eyes fell upon Hannah and hers fell upon his.

"Soma?"

"Hannah?"

"SOMA!"

"HANNAH!" They both ran to each other and held each other in their arms, crying happily. Two siblings lost over time finding eachother, just like Jim and Ciel. Jim smiled warmly to see this sight and asked William to stay at the party but he said he had an underground opium den to bust. Ciel tried to hide his laughter realizing this is why Lau wasn't there because he was on the run. After the tearful reunion everyone went to meet Soma who told his story of what happened to him after what had happened to Luka.

He was at first angered and frightened toward Drocell knowing very well it was him but Drocell gave his condolences and bowed on his hands and knees. Soma helped him up with a smirk.

"In my country we do not bow like this to normal people. Had you been in my country your head would have been cut off but... I see you learned the error of your ways and from now on you are blessed by Kali and reborn, your sins have been forgiven my friend."

Drocell gently hugged his new friend Soma and the party went back to normal with everyone talking and showing off their gifts in glee. After the party was over and everyone was either home or in bed Ciel sat in his room reading a book with his leg crossed over the other and his window opened. His room was right next to Jim's room and connected by a door so that he could come in and out whenever he wanted. A short knock was heard on his wooden door and he turned from his college-level read with a curious brow.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sebastian came in, closing the door softly behind him. He looked over Ciel with shock. The more he scanned him the more he couldn't believe it.

"Young master...you have dressed yourself?"

"Yes, I thought I'd give you a break. I'm not helpless you know, I can do it by myself. I guess I was always just a lazy snob huh?"

"I never thought something so fallacious of you."

"You are a liar, I know very well what you thought of me but I deserved it and I'm sorry I treated you like a dog."

"Well that is what I am to you, your loyal dog as you are a loyal dog to the queen."

"You are more than that to me Sebastian and you know it."

"You know...we still haven't discussed what happened that day."

Ciel turned away, lightly blushing and trying to seem like he didn't care as he flipped a page of his book. He shrugged nonchalantly his eyes glazing over the muddled print.

"Yeah...I know."

"Do you wish to talk about it now?"

"I suppose so."

"Master you heard me confess my feeling for you out loud."

"Did you mean it though?"

"Every word and I still mean it now."

Ciel turned to see Sebastian smiling and so close to his face he could feel his breath on his cheek. Sebastian took off his gloves and put them in his pockets before lifting up Ciel's face to look into his soul blue eyes.

"And I will always mean it right down to my very core, I love you young master."

"Don't say that." Ciel groaned, fighting his blush

"Why ever not? You said it and you felt like I wouldn't return it and now that I do you do not want it. My you are very fickle."

"I meant don't call me that...not now."

"You mean young lord...would you prefer I say your name."

"Yes, of course. I mean I said your name, it's only fair."

"And you have always played fair haven't you?" Sebastian joked teasingly

"Shut up...hmph...I play fair I just have an advantage..."

"That would be me, the Phantomhive butler...now you want me to call you by your first name, the name I adore so much."

"I already said yes!"

"Is there...anything else you want me to do?" Sebastian purred, his voice hinting on something and rising with seduction

Ciel blushed a bit before biting his lip anxiously. "Y-Yes...of course...but...but..."

"But?"

"No one must know...not yet anyways..."

"Of course not. Do you think I'm an idiot."

"Sometimes..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow then chuckled. "Then I am simply one hell of a fool, a fool for you my Ciel."

Ciel's temperature rose a few notches when Sebastian, in his smooth voice, uttered his name. He shuddered happily feeling those smooth hands down his face and neck.

"You are very bold, Sebastian, bold and very sensual."

"You haven't the slightest idea, My Ciel, now...do you still want me to do more to you?"

"Yes..."

"And what is it you want me to do exactly."

Ciel wiggled uncomfortably then breathed before taking it all in, the surroundings and his butler so close to him.

"I want...I want you to...to take me..." "Is that an order?"

"It is. Please...take me Sebastian."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian held Ciel in his arms and kissed him passionately. Jim was having a tough time sleeping so he decided to go into Ciel's room but as he opened the door that connected their to rooms he saw Ciel and Sebastian scrambling to get off each others clothes, locked in a hot, fervent tangling of lips and tongues. Jim giggled mischievously and closed the door, backing into his own room leaving the two lovers alone. He always knew Sebastian and Ciel care very much for another and he would keep this little thing a secret, however he would tease Ciel about it everyday and hint at it discreetly. After all, it was his job as his little brother. So the story closes now with much gained but also much lost and still even in a twisted world of sadness and pain the two brothers got through it all and came up on top and achieved what was in every fairytale- A happily ever after.

The end ~


End file.
